The Transgression Rectification
by ShamyShipper
Summary: When Amy is less than enthusiastic at Sheldon's return from his sabbatical, he embarks on a mission to win back her affections. What he didn't realize is just how impossible this whole romance thing would prove to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is dedicated to CaffeineBuzz, who first came up with the initial idea, and who also helped with a couple of plot points for this story. I also want to thank my homegirls in the Brunette Brigade for all of their encouragement and their helpful ideas and input as well. :) While my strong point is drama (and perhaps angst), I decided to set myself a challenge and take a crack at a comedy. This first chapter isn't funny, but I have some humorous stuff planned for the rest of the story, which I'll hopefully be able to pull off, at least somewhat. ;) The rest of the chapters will be longer than this one, as this is just the setup. Also, happy birthday to mamallama and Bella Duveen!

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter One**

Sheldon stepped off the elevator with a huge grin on his face. It was so good to be back in Pasadena at last. Everything was just as he had left it, with the busy streets, the rude people on the bus, and the warmth in the air despite the fact that the sun had gone down hours ago. Even the polluted smell of the city somehow held the appeal of familiarity. His trip had lasted eight weeks, and in that time, he had visited places he had never thought he'd have a desire to go, and had seen some really interesting things. He had also come to some fruitful conclusions about his life. He'd toured many museums, had braved a few new restaurants, and had even made a quick stop to see his mother and Meemaw on his way back. They had, of course, encouraged him to think over his current circumstances and return home with a solid plan for moving forward, both in the professional arena and when it came to his romantic relationship. It had taken him a while to understand what he truly wanted when it came to those topics, but now that he had figured things out, he was ready to get back to the status quo. He had missed his old life and his friends, not that he would ever tell them that. But most of all, he had missed Amy. It was she whom he had been most looking forward to reuniting with. He could already envision the huge grin that would light up on her face as soon as she opened the door to find him standing there. He imagined the way she would shout his name and run toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for an impassioned kiss.

For his part, he would, of course, act a bit put out by it all, but secretly he was counting on the reception with a surge of glee. He relished the idea of her attentive ways and the anticipation of her lips on his. And obviously, he was going to kiss her back.

Having made his way down the corridor, he found himself standing before apartment 314 and began his ritualistic rapping.

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy?"

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy?"

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy?"

In just a moment, the door would swing open, and there she would be, a joyous smile painted over her features and a bright glint in her eyes. He waited with barely concealed excitement...and waited...and _waited_.

Hmm...that was odd. Perhaps she wasn't home. But no, he had seen her car in the parking lot. He would remember it anywhere, even shadowed as it had been in the darkness of night, because she kept it so pristine, and her license plate number had been beyond easy to memorize (not that he had trouble remembering _anything_ really, with his eidetic memory, but still).

Perhaps she had been in the bathroom and hadn't heard him, he decided then. So he tried again. After three more knocks, he stood stock still, listening to the silence. It was just as he was about to turn to leave that he detected the light fall of footsteps, and the door swung open at last. His heart thudded in his chest, and he offered an exuberant grin as he looked into the eyes of...his anything but enthusiastic girlfriend.

"Sheldon?"

Her brow crinkled into a frown as she took him in. Where the usual sparkle had always alighted in her eyes when she regarded him, those green irises were now dull and lifeless. Sheldon was taken aback by this; it wasn't at all what he had been expecting. Still, it was so good to see her again that he ignored his trepidation and the nagging of his inner voice that was telling him something was amiss.

"Hello, Amy!" He smiled brightly. "I'm back!"

She ran her gaze over the length of him once before meeting his eyes. "Yes, Sheldon, I can see that."

He allowed his own sight to trail over her as well, and he realized for the first time that she wasn't dressed in her usual ensemble of pencil skirt, blouse and cardigan, but instead had on a robe. It was terrycloth instead of the trademark plaid he was used to, and her legs were bare below the knee-length hem. She looked positively fetching, he thought, and then he shook himself. Where on earth had that come from?

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is," she asked him.

Riding trains half the summer had completely thrown off his body's internal clock. He hadn't even considered checking the time before he'd headed over here; he had been too eager to see her. Apparently—it was starting to dawn on him—she didn't share the sentiment, as there had yet to be a hug, a kiss, a smile, or any hint of excitement on her part whatsoever. Sheldon's face fell at that realization.

"Umm...no, I just—"

"It's three o'clock in the morning," she supplied. "You woke me up."

"Oh." Sheldon wasn't sure what else to say to that, but he remembered his recompense for a past argument they'd had when he had tried working with her in her lab and figured it was worth a shot. So, mustering all of his courage and swallowing his pride, he said, "Sorry."

Amy studied his face then as if she was trying to work out a particularly challenging equation. "What exactly is it that you're apologizing for?"

"Umm...for disturbing you so late, of course," Sheldon said quickly.

"Oh."

Her entire body slumped at that, and he had to wonder if he had disappointed her with his answer. Clearly she had been expecting something else, although he could not for the life of him fathom what that could be.

"Well, not to worry," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Amy," he asked after an awkward moment of silence, no longer able to help himself, "didn't you miss me?"

She lowered her gaze to the floor before looking up to meet his eyes again. "Of _course_ I did, Sheldon."

His shoulders sagged with relief at that, but the smile that had begun to creep its way across his face was short-lived.

"Maybe you should come in so we can talk."

Oh. That didn't sound so good...especially when it was accompanied by that _look_ on her face, and that tone in her voice that always alerted him of an oncoming scolding session.

Sheldon nevertheless followed her inside and took his usual seat on her couch, his eyes never leaving her rigid form. Amy sat beside him, and he noticed she left as much distance as possible between them. Usually he would adore her for her forethought, but suspecting that it was more for her own benefit than his this time, the gesture had quite the opposite effect. Where he would normally find this act comforting, as it was an indication of how well she knew and understood him, this time it made him feel…empty. Agitated. In fact, his fingers twitched in the space that stretched between them, longing to grab onto her and draw her close. He wanted her to reach over and take his hand, and at the moment, he didn't care one bit how hippie dippie it all sounded.

"Sheldon," Amy began, and he noticed that she hadn't bothered to offer him a beverage.

He opened his mouth to mention it, but that little voice in his head spoke again, telling him it was probably best to keep his mouth shut. And so he closed it again and remained silent.

"As nice as it is of you to finally _grace_ me with your presence, it's late and I have work in the morning, so I'm going to make this quick. You hurt me, Sheldon. Plain and simple. When you took off, I felt abandoned. And I had no one to really comfort me. Penny and Leonard have been far too busy planning their wedding and enjoying engagement-status bliss. Bernadette and Howard have been caught up in trying to take care of his mother and get Stuart settled in her home, all while planning a romantic getaway, and Raj is in a new relationship with Emily, and he's been busy tending to _her_ needs—as it should be. I was left alone, forced to watch as everyone else moved forward in their happy relationships while mine took a giant step back. Do you know how hard it is to be asked to look at bridal magazines after having been mocked by one's boyfriend for having the _audacity_ to want a life together? It's felt like all of the time and effort I've invested in this relationship has been for nothing. Things have reverted to a state where I don't even know where we stand anymore. In fact, at this point, I'm not even sure our relationship will ever recover."

"_Amy_!"

She held up a hand to silence him. "You yelled at me and made fun of everything you knew I wanted for our future together—everything that really matters to me. And then you took off without so much as a goodbye. When I found out from Stuart that one of the reasons you left is because I _love_ you too much...how do you think that made me feel?"

Panic stabbed through his chest at the mention of the ex-comic book store owner she had once gone on a couple of dates with. "You've been talking to _Stuart_?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sheldon, that's not the point. Forget about Stuart and listen to me. Can you even understand how much all of that hurt? Are you even capable of grasping someone else's feelings?"

Sheldon hung his head in shame. Intrinsically, as soon as he'd left, he had known that the way he'd handled things had been wrong. It was why he had called her the following afternoon after gathering his thoughts coherently enough to at least be able to assure her that he was okay. Amy was always so patient with him, and he knew that surely she would understand. Unfortunately, as happened on very rare occasions, he had been incorrect this time. He realized now that more than his own well being, he should have been assuring her about the health of their relationship and his own feelings for her. But he wasn't even sure he could confront those feelings himself just yet, let alone voice them. He was a coward, and he had treated her with far less respect than she deserved. The truth of that ate away at him now until he wanted to crawl under her couch and hide.

"I allowed myself two full weeks to grieve over you," she went on. "Two weeks of moping and crying and wondering what _I _did wrong to chase you away. And then one day I just decided something—it wasn't _my_ fault. All I ever did was care about you and try to give you everything I could possibly give. And that's the problem. I like taking care of you and making you happy, but I'm always giving, Sheldon. And I get almost nothing in return. So I finally made a decision—if you were going to leave me behind and move on with your life, I was going to move on with mine too."

"Amy, please, you don't understand. I—"

"I'm not done, Sheldon."

He silenced himself again, but it was a struggle not to interrupt. Amy truly had no idea, and he was desperate to explain it all to her.

"I was angry. I'm _still_ angry. Both at you and our so-called friends. Leonard and Penny hardly gave me a second thought once you'd gone. I get that they have things going on, but they couldn't even take a few moments out of their busy schedule to _tell_ me you'd left. And this was after I'd gone to your apartment to look for you and ask if they'd seen you so I could make sure you were okay. So I've been taking care of myself instead. And now that I've started focusing on _me_ again, I've received a prestigious award for my work on addiction, I've been exercising and feeling healthier than ever, and I even made a few new acquaintances at the gym. To be honest, ever since I started focusing on _myself_, I've never been happier."

Sheldon studied her, completely terrified. His mouth worked to form the words he was too afraid to say. Nevertheless, they slipped out past his lips before he could stop them. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Amy glanced down at her hands which were wrenching in her lap, and then up into his face. "No," she said softly. "I still care about you too much. I know that makes me a fool, but I do."

"Oh good." Sheldon breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Amy, I'm sorry. I know I was an idiot when I left. I just wasn't thinking straight and too many things were changing around me, and I shouldn't have said those things—"

"But you did." There were tears in her eyes now. Sheldon hated when she cried. "And I've had to live with the repercussions," she said softly. "Thank you for the apology, but it's going to take some time before I'm able to trust you again. You're the first person I've ever given my heart to and you hurt it, Sheldon. I don't think I can open myself up like that again. Not for a while. So...if you've decided you really don't want those things with me—if you can't see any kind of a future for us...if you don't even want to try...if you're incapable of doing something—anything at all—to prove that I mean something to you...then I think I should just let you go and do us both a favor."

The tears were streaming down her face now, and a suffocating feeling in his chest compelled him to wrap his arms around her and draw her close. She allowed him to hold her, but she made no move to return the embrace, her body remaining stiff and her hands resting on her knees.

"_No_. Amy, please. Please don't say that. I've been working on my issues while I've been gone. And you do mean something to me. You _do_."

When he pulled away to look her in the eyes, she smiled sadly. "I wish I could believe you."

"I'll prove it to you, Amy. Please, just give me a chance to show you."

She chewed on her lip as she stared into his eyes for a long moment. Sheldon felt his world spinning out of control as he forced himself to hold that sorrow-filled green gaze, hoping for all the world that she wouldn't turn him away.

"All right, Sheldon," she said at last, reaching to wipe the wetness from her cheeks. "But it's late and I'm really tired. We should both get some sleep."

"Okay." He nodded and rose to his feet, glad she was at least willing to see reason. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"All right," she said again, nodding. Then she walked to the door and held it open for him.

Sheldon took the hint and made his leave. As he exited her apartment and stepped out into the hall, he turned back to her with a small wave. "Goodnight Amy," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Sheldon."

He stood there in the hallway for a long time after she'd shut the door, feeling downtrodden and rejected. This night had not gone at all how he'd planned. He really despised these new emotions that were clawing through his chest, clutching his heart in their vice-like grip. But as he played over her words again and again, he realized this was probably exactly how _she'd_ felt when he'd run away, and he knew then he needed to do something to make it up to her. He had no earthly idea though what that might be. After all, he wasn't some sentimental hippie. But one thing he was certain of: he excelled at everything. There was nothing he couldn't do if he put his mind to it. Therefore, he, Sheldon Lee Cooper, was going to rectify this situation no matter what it took. And it was going to be so monumental, it would knock Amy Farrah Fowler's socks off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone for your reviews and comments. :) I hope you enjoy this part. Chapter 3 is going to start getting fun.

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Two**

The following morning found Sheldon Cooper standing in his living room, surrounded by white boards. His long fingers moved quickly, scribbling words across their expanse, his mind completely focused on the task at hand. It was always like this when he got into the zone, but this particular equation was perhaps the most important he had ever tackled. Unfortunately, thus far, it was also proving to be the most challenging.

"Sheldon?"

The sound of Leonard's voice drew him temporarily from his reverie, and he turned to regard the bespectacled physicist.

"You okay? You've been standing here ever since you got back. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Leonard, I appreciate your concern, but I don't have time right now to sleep. Besides, I had a long nap on the train before my arrival last night."

Leonard frowned, but he didn't push it. "_Okay_. Well, are you hungry? I could make us some breakfast."

"No. Nothing for me, thanks."

To be honest, Sheldon's stomach was currently twisting itself into knots, and he feared he would spend the rest of the morning hugging the toilet should he try to force so much as one bite past his lips. Instead, he focused again on the task at hand, reading over the list of biology fields he knew his girlfriend had studied and mastered, along with an outline of topics he had thought of to converse with her about in regards to each. He wasn't really all that interested in that branch of science, but he had learned that women liked when a man showed enthusiasm for their passions. And what he lacked in affection for the field as a whole, he more than made up for in his adoration for the brilliant mind that so cherished it. Additionally, he missed the days when they would spend hours on end talking about and offering insights on their work.

It was then that his roommate paused for a moment to actually take stock of what was scrawled across the boards that littered the apartment. Sheldon had taken great care to color code every line by order of importance and urgency, although he could only hope that his priorities would somewhat match with those of the cute little neurobiologist he was so desperately trying to impress.

_Symptoms__:  
-Took Longer than usual to answer the door (possibly because she was in bed)  
-Lack of excitement to see me  
-No hello kiss  
-Anger  
-Disappointment  
-Weepiness  
-Leaving too much space between us on the couch  
-No hug or kiss upon my leaving_

_Possible Causes__:  
-Sleepiness  
-Hunger  
-Loneliness  
-Neglect  
-Misunderstanding  
-Irritability from menses_

_Cures__:_

Here is where Sheldon's hand came to rest at last, the tip of the pen pressed against the smooth surface. Several more lists were littered across the room as well, detailing hobbies and other trivia like favorite colors, movies, TV shows, and the like. Again, Sheldon watched Leonard's face screw up in bewilderment. These were not his own interests, obviously (Little House on the Prairie and Neil Diamond were definitely not among the lanky scientist's idea of quality entertainment) but as Leonard had known Amy for a while now, he figured the man should be able to figure out to whom this minutiae referred rather quickly.

"Sheldon, did you and Amy have a fight?" And there it was.

Setting down the marker, Sheldon turned to look at him. "No. _We_ didn't have anything of the sort. However, Amy is mad at me, and I'm trying to list everything out logically so I can figure out how to fix it."

"Ah." The man nodded hesitantly and started to turn away.

"It's baffling, Leonard," Sheldon continued as he scanned his boards again. "I would have thought that after all this time apart, she would have been happy to see me. I mean, she admitted she missed me and she let me into her apartment last night. But it wasn't difficult to detect the signs of her anger. And then she got weepy. You know how I feel about weepy."

Leonard sighed. "Sheldon, don't you think that Amy has a reason to be upset with you?"

Sheldon diverted his gaze. "I suppose."

"I mean, you _did_ leave without telling her goodbye."

"Hmm…" He pretended to think that over. Of _course_ that was one of the reasons she had been so hurt, but it wasn't the only one. He hated that he had brought her so much pain, but he was still trying to understand why he hadn't been made aware of her feelings sooner. Perhaps the shorter man could offer some insight. "Well, she did say as much. But I called her several times while I was gone and she didn't yell at me once. If she was angry, wouldn't she have scolded me _then_ instead of waiting until I got back? In addition, if my absence was the cause of her unhappiness, then in turn, shouldn't my presence make her _glad_?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Irrefutable logic, as always."

Sheldon nodded, failing to pick up on the sarcasm. "Thank you."

"Amy probably figured you needed this trip for whatever reasons, and she didn't want to make things harder on you while you were gone. We all knew the kind of pressure you were under."

"Yes," Sheldon smiled. "She's always so thoughtful that way."

"Come to think of it, she hasn't really been around here much at all since you left."

"And I have a bone to pick with you about that, Leonard. From the sounds of it, none of you made yourselves available to Amy while I was gone. And here I thought my friends would look out for her."

"Sheldon, it's not really my job to—"

"I looked out for Penny while _you _were gone. And believe me, that wasn't always easy."

Leonard lowered his gaze then, and Sheldon tried to analyze his expression and body language. No eye contact, shuffling feet, his lower lip captured between his teeth. Most definitely guilt, he decided.

"Yeah, well…we've been pretty busy, you know. Penny and I are planning a wedding, so a lot has been going on. I guess we should have been more attentive, but really, Sheldon, _you're_ her boyfriend. It's _your_ responsibility to make sure her emotional needs are met."

"Fine. Point taken."

He crossed his arms and pouted. Deep down, he knew his roommate was right. He had been a bad boyfriend. He had already determined that last night. Amy definitely deserved better. That was what he had come back determined to do—to give her more, to show her what she meant to him. But he hadn't even gotten a chance, and now he was terrified he was going to blow it and lose her forever. He couldn't tell Leonard that though, of course.

"I still think you owe Amy an apology though," he insisted. "You _all_ do."

"You're probably right," Leonard conceded. "If it's any consolation, she already got out her frustrations on me pretty good."

"What do you mean?"

"Amy was so upset when you left, she beat me up with a pillow." Leonard rubbed his head as if he could still feel the sting of where she had struck him. "I was just lucky there wasn't something harder within arm's reach at the time."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at that, and as he pictured it in his mind, the hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "_Really_? That's my girl! Oh, I wish I could have _seen_ that!"

"Sheldon!"

"What? Clearly you deserved it."

"She was upset with _you_, not _me_."

"I beg to differ. She was unhappy that I'd left, of course, but she was also mad that you and Penny kept it from her for as long as you apparently did. She told me so herself."

"You're right. We should have told her sooner. But we were—"

"Caught up in wedding nonsense," Sheldon rolled his eyes. "We've already established that."

"Whatever." Leonard turned away from him again and made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. "If you would have at least talked to her before you took off, you probably could have avoided this whole mess."

"But I did _call_—"

"Face to face, Sheldon."

"I don't really see what difference it makes."

Leonard sighed. "Don't you think that _spending time_ with someone in the same room and being near them is different than talking to them on the phone?"

"Well…I suppose so. But when I first met Amy, she was perfectly happy talking to me via Skype and Facebook, and texting back and forth."

"Right. And back then, the two of you were boy/friend/girl/friend, correct?"

"Of course. But I fail to see—"

"Sheldon, you can't have a relationship with someone over the phone and internet. At least not one of a romantic nature. I would have thought you'd have learned that by now. And the two of you have grown much closer since those days of isolated communication."

"I am aware of that, Leonard. But it was only two months."

"Two months of her missing you and not having you around. Not knowing when or _if_ you'd ever be back."

Sheldon crossed his arms again. "You're being melodramatic." But deep down, he knew Leonard was right. He'd messed up. He'd messed up _bad._

"Let's just suppose you're right," he said after a moment. "How do you propose I make it up to her? What is she expecting of me?"

"Well…I'm probably not the best one to ask, but…"

Sheldon snorted. "Understatement of the year."

"Hey! You don't have to insult me when I'm trying to help you out of your own mess."

"What mess," a voice inquired from behind them.

They turned to find Howard and Raj entering the apartment dressed in their camouflage paintballing gear.

"Hey, Sheldon, welcome back!" Raj grinned. "We missed you!"

"Speak for yourself," Howard joked under his breath, but then strode up and slapped Sheldon on the shoulder. "Yeah, welcome back, buddy.

Sheldon flinched away, but ignoring the engineer's rude comment, offered a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're here just in time," Leonard flashed a wry smile. "Get this—Sheldon is in _trouble _with his girlfriend just because he took off on her for two months. Can you _believe_ it?"

"Yeah," Raj chastised. "That wasn't cool, dude!"

Sheldon flashed them an annoyed frown, but he really had no comeback. He knew his friends were right. That was probably what bothered him most—that everyone else could so easily see what he had done wrong, when he hadn't been able to comprehend the error of his ways himself. Of course, now that they had been pointed out to him by the very person he had hurt, he realized he should have known all along.

Sheldon had learned a few things over the course of his relationship with Amy. He wasn't quite as dense or clueless as he seemed. He simply loathed the idea of giving into emotions and the baser urges that made other men's brains turn to mush. Of course, those feelings had been intruding on him more and more over the last year, and he was starting to think he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever. In fact, even right at that moment, he was missing her and longing to kiss her or to feel the reassurance of her hand in his. Not that he would ever tell any of them that.

"So…" Howard interrupted his train of thought. Sheldon watched as the tiny engineer scanned over one of his boards, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Amy denied you a kiss, eh? That's rough."

"Yes. She has made it quite clear that she's mad at me."

"So what are you going to do to show her you're sorry," Raj asked.

Sheldon sighed. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm really not good at this sort of thing."

"You don't say?" Howard was grinning now.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to help, then I respectfully ask that you go play paintball and leave me alone."

"What, you're not going with us?" Raj looked incredulous. "But we need a team of _four_!"

"I'm sure you got along just fine without me when I was gone."

"No, actually, we got creamed," Leonard supplied.

Howard's expression softened when he met Sheldon's gaze. "You know, if you're really serious about this, Sheldon, I'm sure we could offer you some advice."

"Really?" He asked this with a rush of hope, but skepticism quickly took over. "Wait a minute…you're not going to sabotage me like Leonard did to Stuart when he went out with Penny, are you?"

"No sabotage," Leonard promised. "I, for one, genuinely want to help. Maybe it can help make up for not watching over Amy more while you were gone."

Sheldon thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "All right."

"But you know," Howard added, "you're probably going to have to up your game."

"In what way?"

"Well…we all know that Amy wants to get physical," he grinned. "You may have to force yourself to give up your eunuch ways—"

"I am most assuredly _not_ a eunuch."

"—and engage in a little hokey pokey."

He frowned at his friend in complete bewilderment. "The hokey pokey is a brainless children's game. I fail to see how that would ever impress Amy Farrah Fow—"

"Sheldon, he means _coitus_."

"Oh," Sheldon nodded. Then his eyes went wide. "_Ohh_. No…I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Yeah, well, you might _have_ to be if you want to keep your girlfriend," Howard said. "Women have needs, you know. And not just intellectual, if you know what I mean."

_Amy does __**not**__ have needs_, he wanted to say. But he couldn't with any kind of honesty. He knew all too well that was not the truth. He had been aware of that for quite a while, in fact.

Leonard flashed him a conspiring look that was laced with a hint of sympathy. "It's true, Sheldon. You know how Amy feels; I've heard you make comments about it in the past. You also told Penny and me that you were working on it. Maybe it's about time to step up, buddy."

"Ooh, but be sure to make it romantic," Raj added. "A woman's first time should be _magical_."

"Just make sure you don't ask her to marry you in bed, and you should be fine," Leonard interjected.

"Candles, soft music, rose petals on the bed..."

Sheldon felt his face twitching at all of this information. His brain was on overload, warning signals going off in his head from every which direction. He was starting to panic.

"_Whatever_." Howard rolled his eyes at Raj. "In any case, I think it's about time that Spock gets his Pon Farr on."

Sheldon's breath was coming quicker and more shallow now. He was about to start hyperventilating.

Luckily, Leonard seemed to sense this and took sympathy on him. "Guys, as much as I'm sure Amy would appreciate a good Pon Farr session, I think Sheldon needs to work up to that. He can't just throw her down on the mattress and have his way with her."

"True." Howard tapped his chin. "Amy isn't any more experienced than Sheldon. It would probably just creep her out."

"He needs to earn back her affections first," Raj agreed. "And the easiest way to do that is through _romance_."

With the immediate pressure removed, Sheldon had begun to calm down. But only a little bit. They were talking about way more physical intimacy than he was ready to consider at the moment.

"_Romance_?" He screwed his face up. "But I'm no good at that. All that hippy dippy stuff is for lesser minds. Why can't I just win her over with intellect? It's what I did the first time around. And she is a scientist like me, after all."

"Because science isn't _sexy_," said Howard.

Sheldon was affronted. "Speak for yourself!"

"Okay, okay," Leonard interjected. "The _point_ is that he needs to find a way to get back on Amy's good side." He turned to the man in question then. "Why don't you just talk to her, Sheldon?"

"Talk to her? I don't know what to say. Besides, I've already tried that, and she barely let me get a word in edgewise."

"I'm sure it was just the initial upset of the moment. If you try again, she may be more open to listening to what you have to say."

"Yes, well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not particularly adept at expressing emotion, Leonard."

"You don't say," he responded under his breath.

"Clearly, there needs to be more than idle chit chat here," said Howard. "You need to put the moves on her."

"_Moves_?" Again, Sheldon furrowed his brow in bewilderment. "What kind of moves? We've played chess several times, and that's never seemed to impress her."

Howard stared heavenward and shook his head. "No. Not _game_ moves. _Seduction_ moves. You need to act smooth, be suave. Let her get a good look at what she's been missing."

"Oh, good god," Leonard mumbled.

Howard went on, undeterred. "Look, we all know that Amy has been wanting you to touch her for what seems like forever. So if you're not ready for sex yet, then start out with something simpler."

He stared at the short man wide-eyed, afraid of what sort of scandalous suggestion might come spewing out of his corrupt mouth next. "Like what?"

"An '_accidental_' brush of your hands, mirroring her posture to show that you're one another's perfect mate—"

"I watched you do that at Penny's party that time. It didn't work out so well for you."

"Okay then, fine. No mirroring. But a light touch—that could do wonders."

"I wouldn't know how to begin—"

"Invite her over. Watch TV with her, all the while, subtly scooting in closer. Then, when the timing is right, yawn and stretch, and wrap your arm around her shoulder. If she doesn't pull away, you'll know you're golden."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Howard, that is so cliché it's painful."

"Maybe," he defended, "but it really does work."

"It's one of the oldest tricks in the book," Raj backed up Leonard. "Amy will see right through it."

"Will she? She's just as inexperienced as Sheldon. She probably hasn't even heard of moves like that, let alone ever had them _tried _on her."

Sheldon wasn't sure. It seemed simple enough really, but he was afraid of rejection. And something about taking relationship advice from Howard, of all people, just didn't sit right. "I don't know..."

"Look, Sheldon, trust me on this. It _works_. That's how I got Bernadette back, in fact. And look—now we're married! Of course, eventually you _will_ have to take it to the next level. Once you're comfortable enough putting some beginner moves on her, you're going to have to move on to the _good_ stuff."

Sheldon swallowed, afraid to ask. "Good stuff?"

"Take her hand, pull her close, maybe cop a feel..."

"_Excuse_ me!" Sheldon gaped at his friend, completely scandalized. "I will do no such thing to Amy Farrah Fowler! I am a _scientist_, not some lecherous mountain lion, pawing at its prey."

"Don't listen to him, Sheldon," Raj soothed. "I'm telling you—what a woman _really_ wants is romance."

"I already told you, I'm not good at—"

"That's why you have _me._" Raj flashed his most charming smile. "It's simple, really. Give her some flowers, take her to a nice dinner, write her a poem..."

Sheldon looked at Raj as though he had suddenly revealed he was an alien. "_Poetry_? Rajesh, my brain is an analytical wonderland, not some fairytale world filled with rainbows and little pink hearts. _Poetry_..." He scoffed and shook his head.

"I could always write it _for_ you..."

"No. I heard about that poem you wrote for Bernadette that time. Just because it rhymed didn't make it bearable. Referring to one's genitalia as a musical instrument is hardly the message I'm going for. I'll pass."

Howard flashed Raj an annoyed glance at the mention of his wife, and the astrophysicist quickly changed the subject. "Um, anyway, Amy always enjoys your date nights out. Why not take her to a really fancy restaurant? Or you could have a candlelit dinner here. Ooh, oooh! I know! Take her away for a romantic weekend, with chocolate, wine, roses, the whole nine yards!"

"Oh no," Sheldon shook his head emphatically. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because then she'd be expecting _coitus_."

"I'm telling you, Sheldon," Howard chimed in, in a sing-song voice. "You're going to have to Pon Farr Amy Farrah Fowler at some point."

The other two nodded in agreement, and Sheldon could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his mouth going dry.

It wasn't as though he hadn't thought about it. It was almost all he had been _able_ to think of while he had been away. Something inside of him had changed, and it had been gradually building for quite a while now. But he was happy with things the way they'd been. They were comfortable. Safe. This was yet another change on the long list of things that had turned his world upside down. And it was perhaps the most frightening of all, seeing as how he would be forced to put himself out there, to open up in ways he had never ever considered before. A part of him knew his friends were right, of course. Amy deserved the intimacy she sought, and he wanted to be the one to provide it. He just had no clue where to even begin.

"Look, Sheldon," Leonard said again, "Why don't you just start out by _talking_ with her? I still think you should tell her how you feel. Think of her own needs above yours for once, and try to show her that what she wants is more important than your own desires."

"Maybe..."

"Or, you know..." Howard wiggled his eyebrows. "You get _physical_."

"_Romance_ her," Raj insisted with a dreamy smile.

Sheldon stood there looking from one man to the next, weighing their words and trying to come up with a formula to determine the failure or success rate probabilities of each approach. One thing he knew for certain—he had a no earthly idea what he was doing. And he definitely had a bad feeling about all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all the nice reviews. I really enjoy hearing your feedback. I hope I managed to make this chapter at least the tiniest bit humorous. Regarding the movies mentioned below, since Sheldon was gone for two months in this story, I looked up movies that are scheduled to hit theaters in July to make it more realistic. Special thanks to CaffeineBuzz, whose suggestion helped fuel this chapter.

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Three**

Sheldon shuffled his feet over the concrete walkway where he stood in line next to Amy. Following Howard's advice, he had decided to try watching a movie with her, although he had also taken Raj's input into account and had opted to treat her to an evening out, as opposed to sitting at home together on his couch. In some ways, this seemed safer, less intimate, and thus they would both be less prone to move things quicker than either of them were ready for. As much as he longed to grow closer with Amy, the physical side of things still felt a bit daunting. This plan of his also assured he wouldn't have to speak overly much, which—although he loved to hear himself talk—was a benefit at present, since he was trying to be extra careful around his girlfriend lest he offend her unknowingly. Yet his idea wasn't without its drawbacks, as it would seem an insane number of people had decided to go outside today, and the large crowd was making him feel anxious. Luckily the line itself wasn't too long, and soon they had made their way up to the ticket window.

"Ooh, how about the new Transformers movie?"

Amy screwed up her face in distaste. "Really, Sheldon? Transformers? I thought you hated Michael Bay's version."

"I don't _hate_ it persay, it's just not very good."

Amy flashed him an exasperated look.

"Fine. How about the new Planet of the Apes?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "How about something we can both enjoy?"

"But you _love_ monkeys! And I love science fiction. It's the perfect compromise."

Amy seemed to think this over, and for a moment, Sheldon thought he was going to win. But then her expression hardened, and he realized it wouldn't be that easy.

"Sheldon, when you asked me on this date, you said the point of it was to do something _I_ wanted for a change. And what _I_ would like to do is watch something with a bit more substance."

_Substance? How can anyone not see the amount of substance in Planet of the Apes_, Sheldon thought. But he bit back his retort with a sigh. What he said instead was, "You're right, of course."

_Let her choose the movie_, he reminded himself. The guys had told him it would help win him brownie points. Whatever that meant. He hoped it had something to do with kissing; he could still remember how Amy's lips had tasted like brownies that night on the train.

He realized then that she was asking him something, and he shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry, what?"

She frowned at him questioningly. "I asked if you would be willing to watch a romantic film. There are a couple out that I've been really wanting to see."

Sheldon bit his lips, unable to speak for a moment. Darnit, this was _hard_. He had no interest whatsoever in some sappy, sentimental chick flick. But tonight was a test, he realized. Amy was going to be watching him with scrutinizing eyes, and he didn't want to blow it. Besides, he was willing to deal with a small amount of agony for the sake of their relationship. He supposed he would just have to sit back, put on his koala face, and dream of giant apes.

"All right," he nodded.

"_Really_?"

Her face lit up then with a genuine smile, and Sheldon's chest grew tight at the sight of it. He was beginning to realize how much he enjoyed seeing her happy. Maybe he could do this after all.

"Thank you, Sheldon."

Amy asked for the tickets and began to search through her purse for her money.

_Buy her ticket. And offer to pay for her snacks too._

Sheldon maneuvered himself so he was blocking her reach of the counter and pulled out his own wallet. He handed the lady a twenty, collected their tickets, and stowed away his two dollars in change. When he turned to hand Amy her stub, there was a look of bewilderment on her face. He didn't know what she was so surprised about at first, but then it struck him—he had never offered to treat her to a movie before. It was such a simple gesture, really, and he had plenty of money, so it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He could think of no good reason why he had failed to carry out such an action in the past, but he decided that he would start doing so more often. The thought had simply never occurred to him before now. When he went out with his friends, everyone just paid for themselves.

Amy flashed him another smile and he followed her into the building, thoroughly pleased with himself. This was going great already. He was well on the road to earning back her affections. Perhaps he was better at this than he had first given himself credit for. As they passed the concession stand, he paused, determined to carry out every step of his carefully planned itinerary to perfection.

"Amy," he asked. "Would you like some popcorn?"

"Oh." She looked surprised again, and he made a mental note that this was another action worth repetition. "Sure, Sheldon, that would be nice. Thank you."

He ordered a large tub of popcorn, which he forced himself to be okay with sharing, despite the potential for germs, and got them each a cherry Icee. Koothrappali had spouted some nonsense about it being romantic to share a drink with two straws, but that was where he drew the line. Despite the fact that he and Amy had locked lips on more than one occasion, the thought of sipping on a brew of their combined backwash caused him to physically shudder.

As they carried their snacks into the theater, Sheldon glanced around. He was fairly certain where the acoustic sweet spot was since he had been here before, but it was always best to be certain. So, handing the popcorn to Amy, Sheldon rushed down the aisle and slid into one of the seats.

"Ha!" He yelled, analyzing the way his voice echoed back at him. Nope, this one wasn't quite right.

He scooted down a few and tried again. "Hoo!"

The couple in front of him turned to flash him bewildered looks.

"Ho!" He called, ignoring them.

"Sheldon..."

He turned to see her standing at the end of the row, rolling her eyes in embarrassment. A large number of the people occupying the room were staring at them now.

"Please, let's just sit there. The sound is fine."

"But—"

"_Sheldon_..."

That was her warning tone, and he really didn't want to make her angry all over again. It had been with great reluctance that Amy had even agreed to join him tonight. The whole point of this evening was to try to show her that he could put her first. He had worked hard enough already to right his wrongs; he didn't want to make a mistake that would take them another giant step backward. Again, he asked himself why this was proving to be so incredibly _difficult_. After all, he was only trying to assure that she had the most pleasant movie watching experience possible.

"Fine," he said, sulking.

Amy made her way to him and handed him the popcorn as she took her seat. Sheldon tried his hardest not to fidget when he thought about how the chairs at the end of the row had provided a better venue for sound quality than the ones they were currently occupying. He wasn't going to bring it up now though. Not with the way her lips were drawn into a thin line like that. Her current expression was usually indicative of her dwindling patience with him. Instead, he busied himself, situating their popcorn just so, so Amy would be able to reach it easily. He pulled a bottle of sanitizer out of his satchel and offered it to her. She held out her hands, allowing him to squeeze some onto her palm. He did the same with his own hands, and the two of them sat in companionable silence, rubbing the alcohol concoction into their skin. Once satisfied, Sheldon gestured toward their snack, indicating that she was welcome to help herself.

The lights dimmed and the credits began as they munched, and Sheldon again told himself this was going pretty well. Despite his own moments of discomfort, Amy seemed pleased enough overall, and he figured he could force away his own aversions like this every once in a while to make her happy. Of course, once the movie started, he began to rethink that conclusion.

Almost from the get go, Sheldon found himself bored beyond words, and his mind began to wander to other places. He conjured up an image of Jupiter and began tracing the lines and patterns across its round surface. He worked equations in his head, solving them easily via his mental math. And he spent a decent amount of time wondering what sorts of adventures the apes and giant robots were currently experiencing in the surrounding theaters. But when he spared a glance at Amy's face, he was suddenly glad that he had conceded to her wishes. The lights from the screen reflected off her glasses and lit her irises, revealing the familiar glint of joy that had been missing a few nights previous. A small smile curved her lips, and she looked so content and so bewitching in that moment that he found himself having to fight off the urge to lean in and kiss her.

Instead, he went over the list of advice his friends had given him. _Slowly scoot in closer_, Howard had said. And so, as subtly as possible, he began to do so, deciding that if Amy detected his movement, he could easily pass it off under the ruse of trying to angle the popcorn so she could reach better. He aligned his hip with the edge of the seat and laid his forearm across the armrest, trying not to dwell on the miasma of germs and filth that must be crawling over his skin and sleeve. His palms were growing sweaty. Sheldon shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this, Cooper_. When he opened them again, he noticed that Amy was staring at him, an unreadable look in her eyes. He flashed her a quick smile, and with a nod in his direction and a subtle raise of her eyebrows, she turned her attention back to the screen.

Sheldon wondered what was going through her mind. Had he been too obvious? He should stop this. Amy was going to think he had gone insane. But no, he had already begun down this path, and if there was one thing Sheldon Cooper was _not_, it was a quitter.

For a long time, he just sat there, breathing slowly in and out, trying to control his nerves. He thought that maybe she would take his hand as she was so wont to do when they were out at the movies. But she had made no attempt whatsoever, and that troubled him. Should he take hers instead? Would she get mad if he tried? At the moment, her fingers were resting on her knees, which made things more complicated. He would have to make a point of reaching over the divider that separated them, and should his advancements prove unwelcome, there would be no way to pass the action off as something other than his true intent. Well...he would never know unless he tried. So, swallowing hard, he rubbed his palm dry on the leg of his pants (which, he determined, would now require a rather _thorough_ laundering) and then, willing his arm to move, he reached over to lay his hand on top of hers.

Sheldon held his breath as long seconds ticked by, and then slowly, Amy turned her head to look at him. There was a questioning glint in her eyes, but she didn't look angry at least, so he took that as a good sign. He exhaled slowly and ventured a smile, tightening his grip and hoping she would respond in a positive manner. She offered him a shy smile in return, and the way her face lit up caused Sheldon's heart to constrict. It was when she flipped her hand over so their palms were touching that he allowed himself to relax at last.

He was so relieved, he no longer cared what was playing on the screen or that he'd had to share his popcorn, or even that they weren't sitting in the prime spot in the theater. All that mattered to him was that his girlfriend was once again holding his hand and that she seemed content.

Another twenty minutes went by, and Amy leaned in toward him, just close enough so he could hear her whisper. "I need to use the bathroom. Be right back."

Sheldon nodded, and then his hand felt cold as she withdrew from his grip and carefully made her way down the aisle. He took advantage of her absence to breathe some more and used Kohlinar to soothe his stress. The popcorn tub now empty, he moved it to the vacant seat to his right and then scooted himself as close as possible to Amy's chair, the armrest digging into his ribs. Once again, he laid his hand there, hoping that when she returned, she would take the initiative this time.

But to his great chagrin, when Amy came back, she seemed to sit as far away from him as her own chair would allow, and she didn't even look at him as she made herself comfortable again. This time, he noticed with a stab of rejection, she had opted to fold her hands neatly in her lap. It was like three nights ago all over again. Sheldon wondered what he had done wrong and why she was being so distant. Had she run into one of the guys on her way to use the facilities and been tipped off to the fact that he was secretly trying to win back her affections? But no. His friends had made it clear that they wanted to help him, and he sincerely hoped they wouldn't have followed him here. In any case, what would have been so wrong with her learning that he wanted to please her? He hadn't really kept it a secret when he'd asked her to give him a chance to prove his feelings.

He wracked his brain for what to do next. He had scooted in as close as he could ever hope to get. The only thing left would be to push up the armrest, and that would make his intentions blatantly obvious. He didn't think he could do something so bold, especially when he had no idea what Amy was expecting of him or whether she would be receptive to his affections.

_Think, Cooper, think!_

The seats weren't all that wide, and with him situated as he was, and she pressed against the side of her own chair, they were sitting approximately the same distance from one another as if they had both been properly seated in the center of their prospective cushions. With a quick calculation, Sheldon determined that his long arms would have no trouble breaching the expanse between them. And so, sucking in a ragged breath, he stretched his arms up and outward and let out a long, exaggerated yawn.

Only to end up smacking Amy Farrah Fowler right in the face.

She let out a cry, and he snatched his hand away, holding it aloft as if it had touched poison.

"Amy? Amy, are you okay?"

"_Shhhh!" _Someone scolded from somewhere nearby. Sheldon ignored them, focusing all of his attention on his wounded girlfriend.

But she didn't answer right away. She just sat there with her head bowed and both hands cupped over her nose. And in the light from the movie screen, he could see that her eyes were screwed shut tight behind her glasses, which now teetered askew on her face.

"Amy, I'm really sorry! Do you need ice? There's got to be a nurse's station around here somewhere."

But as he rose to go in search of one, she reached out a hand blindly, halting him.

"I'b fide," she murmured from behind her hand. It sounded like she was stuffed up with a cold. "It hurts, but notingd's brokend."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon sank back into his seat, but he was panicking now.

"I'b sure," she whispered. "Let's just fiddish the moobie." But she sat there for another long moment with her head down, her fingers gently exploring her cheekbones and the soft cartilage of her nose.

Sheldon continued to stare at her, unsure of what to do. In the light from the screen, he scanned her face for signs of blood, and was relieved when none were apparent. He thought about ways to reduce the swelling, and an idea occurred to him then. His drink was long gone, but he noticed that Amy still had half of hers left. The icy concoction inside should help ease the pain at the very least. So he reached across her, taking extra care not to touch her this time, and brought the cup up to her face.

"This is still cold. It should help," he instructed, and pressed it lightly against her skin.

"We're trying to watch the movie here!" Another person rasped angrily.

Sheldon fought back the urge to tell them off for interrupting when he was trying to help his girlfriend, and to insult them for their bad choice of entertainment. He kept silent though, reminding himself that Amy had, after all, chosen this movie as well.

"Thake you," she said, and held the cup to her face. She certainly didn't look happy _now_.

Sheldon inwardly cursed himself for being so gangly and awkward. How stupid could he have been to take Howard I-Only-Have-A-Master's-Degree Wolowitz's advice? This was an unmitigated disaster. Panic rose in his chest and he felt the symptoms of hyperventilation coming on. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to focus on nothing. The sappy music that was blaring overly loud from the speakers did nothing for his attempts, but somehow he managed to calm down enough to get himself under control again.

After several long minutes, Amy finally set her cup in its holder and leaned back in her chair, her eyes once again focused on the screen. Sheldon continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye, desperately searching for any way at all to fix this. He continued to scold himself. He was a physicist! How could he have gotten his trajectory so wrong? Had Amy moved at the last moment? That had to be it, he assured himself. This was _her_ fault, not his.

_Or maybe_, an annoying voice nagged at the back of his mind, _you were too nervous to pay proper attention to what you were doing_.

Sheldon let out a long sigh. He had to make this right somehow. There should be nothing all that difficult about putting his arm around her; it was a simple enough gesture. He needed to prove to both himself and to Amy that he was more than capable of doing so before he could move on. Amy was probably right, he conceded—he _did_ have an issue with closure. And so, after spending the next twenty minutes gathering his courage again, he discreetly pushed the armrest into its upright position, removing the barrier between them. Amy hadn't seemed to notice; that was good. Then once again he raised his arms into the air, this time carefully observing his target all the while as he inched closer to her. Soon he was leaning into her with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. There! He smiled smugly to himself. Mission accomplished. Except...

What was that under his hand? It didn't quite feel like her shoulder. It wasn't bony enough. In fact, as he prodded the object, squishing it with his fingers, he determined that there weren't any bones in there at all.

Uh oh.

They both turned to one another at the same time, and it was as though they were gazing into a mirror, as their faces held identical expressions of shock. Both pairs of eyebrows were raised toward their hairlines, their jaws hanging open. That was when Sheldon realized without a doubt that he had unknowingly grabbed a hold of Amy's breast.

He yanked his hand away, his face growing hot with embarrassment, and then he jumped to his feet and bolted out of the theater.

* * *

"So…? How'd it go tonight?" Leonard prompted. Sheldon had been sitting silently in his spot on the couch for half an hour already, staring at nothing.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, eh," Howard coaxed. "What did you do, act like your normal super charming self?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "No. For your information, I took your advice and it completely backfired."

"Really?" Raj was staring at him wide eyed. "What happened?"

"I said I don't want to discuss it." He crossed his arms and turned his head away from them.

"Come on, Sheldon," Leonard urged. "Maybe if you tell us, we can figure out where things went wrong and help you prepare better for next time."

"Oh, I doubt there will be a next time," Sheldon grunted. "Amy wasn't too impressed with me when I left her apartment a little while ago."

"Did she kick you out?"

"No, Raj, but I wouldn't have blamed her if she had."

"So come on, tell us," Howard urged. "You know we're not going to let up, so you might as well just get it over with."

Sheldon let out an exasperated sigh. "_Fine_." He turned in his spot to face them then, his arms still crossed to emphasize his displeasure with them all. "First of all, I took your advice, Leonard, and forced myself to sit through some ridiculous girly movie simply because it was what _Amy _wanted to see."

"Ooh…was it The Fault in Our Stars? I really want to see that," Raj said eagerly.

"I don't remember what it was called. It really doesn't matter as I wasn't watching it anyway."

"Okay, so you took her to see her chick flick, and then what," Leonard prompted.

"Well…in keeping with your suggestion, I paid for the movie and also bought her popcorn."

"Nice!" Raj nodded his approval.

"And then we got into the theater and it all went downhill from there."

"What do you mean," Howard asked. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't _do_ anything to her!" Sheldon's cheeks burned as he said those words, recalling _exactly_ what he had done to her. In fact, he had been replaying it over and over ever since. Her soft flesh had felt so good in his hand, even under all the layers of clothing. It had fit in his palm perfectly, firm yet soft at the same time. It was baffling.

He shook himself and sighed again. "In keeping with your advice, I figured I would try taking her hand. I couldn't do it subtly because the armrest was in the way. So I just reached over and grabbed it."

"And she _objected_?" Raj sounded surprised.

"No. She actually seemed to like that, and she reciprocated."

"Okay, good. So what's the problem then," asked Leonard.

"Well…she got up to use the bathroom later, and when she returned, she put some distance between us and kept her hands in her lap. I really don't know what happened, because she seemed happy before she left the theater."

"Did you say something insensitive," Raj asked.

"No," he answered, annoyed that his friend would automatically jump to such a conclusion. "I didn't say anything!"

"Well…" Leonard said thoughtfully, "maybe she didn't want to push things. You _do_ have a track record of loathing physical contact after all."

"Maybe…but I'm the one who took _her _hand, not the other way around. In fact, she made no move to touch me at all tonight. That's not like her."

"She's probably decided to pull back now and see what you do," said Raj. "She's letting you call the shots and testing you to see if you're ready to show her how you feel."

"Like I said before," Howard grinned. "Pon Farr is a'comin'!"

"Howard," Leonard said in a warning tone. Then he turned his attention back to Sheldon. "Okay, so then what?"

"_Then_," Sheldon grumped, "I decided to take Howard's advice, and it gained me nothing but an angry girlfriend."

"You didn't try to jump her bones already, did you?"

"No, _Wolowitz_," Sheldon rounded on him. "I did that stupid yawn and stretch move. It was completely idiotic. I felt like a fool."

Howard laughed. "You actually _did_ it? Good for you! But wait, are you saying it didn't work?"

"No. It most assuredly did not. The first time I ended up hitting her in the face."

"Ooh…ouch," Leonard flinched.

"Yes. I nearly broke her nose. She'll be lucky if she doesn't have bruises under her eyes come morning."

"Wow, dude, how hard did you _hit _her?" Raj gaped at him.

"It doesn't matter because it only gets worse from there."

"It gets _worse_?" Howard actually looked sympathetic now. "What the heck did you _do_?"

"It was dark!"

"Okay…that doesn't really tell us—"

"I couldn't see," he cut Leonard off. "And nobody warned me what could happen if I didn't land my arm in just the right position."

They studied him for a moment, and then Howard's face lit up with an amused grin. "Oh my _god_! You grabbed her _boob_, didn't you?"

Sheldon's entire body grew hot with embarrassment and he once again averted his gaze.

The other three burst into laughter.

"Oh wow…Sheldon really _did_ cop a feel!"

"Second base at last! Way to go!"

"Who would have thought Dr. Sheldon Cooper was such a stud?"

"Stop it," he yelled. "It was completely mortifying!"

"So did Amy not enjoy it," Raj asked, trying to reign in his humor.

"Who knows? She was too shocked to do or say much of anything. And all I could think to do was hide in the bathroom for the next twenty minutes, debating whether I should go find her or just get it over with and drown myself in the toilet."

Leonard bit his lips, and it was obvious he was trying to fend off a grin. "Sheldon," he giggled, "it was just an accident. I'm sure Amy won't hold it against you."

"Yeah," Howard chimed in. "Besides, that's exactly the kind of action she's been dying to get from you for at least a couple of years now. If you ask me, you're finally showing her you can be a _man_!"

Sheldon buried his face in his hands and let out a moan. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He wanted to point out that groping a woman unwarranted did _not_ make one a man, but he couldn't muster the enthusiasm to even voice his retort. Some friends they were, enjoying his pain. He wasn't sure he could ever look any of them in the eyes again, let alone _Amy_.

"So, okay, obviously you eventually came out of the bathroom," Raj coaxed. "What happened after that? Was Amy angry with you?"

Sheldon sighed. He lowered his hands from his face, but he refused to look up and kept his sight trained on his lap. "She was waiting for me. It was as if she had known exactly where I would go. You know I'm not good with facial expressions. If I had to guess, I would say she looked a little irritated, but she also kind of looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. Or maybe she just needed to use the facilities again…"

"Did she say anything?"

"No. We just kept glancing at each other and looking away. It was extremely awkward." Sheldon sighed again. "She offered to take me home, but I insisted on making sure she got safely to her apartment and that she wasn't too disoriented to drive after her injury. Things were really quiet for the rest of the night. She allowed me to ice her nose, she thanked me for the evening, and then I came home."

"All right," Leonard soothed, some of his mirth having faded at last. "Well, that doesn't sound _so _bad."

"We can't even _look_ at each other, Leonard! How am I supposed to win her back if she never wants to speak to me again?"

"I don't think it's as bad as all of that," his best friend assured him. "She was probably just embarrassed. That was the first time you'd ever…well…_touched_ her like that, right? She probably just wasn't sure what to do or say."

"Oh, good lord." Sheldon covered his face again, quite sure he would rather die right there on the spot than to be forced to bear this torture any longer.

"You can always try something else next time," Howard began.

"No! No more brainless moves," Sheldon declared. "I'm done with that. Unwittingly groping my girlfriend _once_ was enough, thank you very much!"

The others sniggered again, and Sheldon retreated further into himself, drawing his knees up to his chin.

"Okay, Sheldon," Leonard said gently. "Look, give it a few days and then ask her out again. If she says yes, chances are she's okay with what happened. Once you give it some time to blow over, I'm sure you'll both see it wasn't that big of a deal, and then you can continue on like it never happened."

He snapped his head up at that with a rush of hope. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Raj assured. "Just show her a bit of _romance_ next time, and you'll have her eating out of the palm of your hand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Wow...if I ever say I want to try writing a comedy again, someone PLEASE stop me. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but it just kept _fighting_ me every step of the way. I want to again thank everyone who brainstormed ideas with me, and I hope that at least one of you reading this will find just the tiniest bit of humor in one or two of the scenes. If I can make you chuckle just once, I'll feel like I've done an okay job. Oh, and as a side note, this story is about to start earning its M rating.

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Four**

Sheldon sat alone in his bedroom, replaying the previous night's events. He still couldn't believe he had smacked Amy in the nose. And he was completely humiliated by the notion that he had actually managed to…well…_grab_ her in a place that was meant to be personal. The more he thought it over though, the less he could claim that he hadn't enjoyed it. And he had been thinking it over a _lot. _Her body was so soft and supple. It surprised him. Really, he hadn't had much to go by until last night, seeing how his own body was the only one he had really touched in any kind of way that wasn't a handshake or a quick forced hug. Where the planes of his chest were firm and hard, hers were smooth and yielding. He wondered how different it would have felt without all those layers in the way.

He'd accidentally touched Penny's breast once years ago, but that hadn't been the same at all. He had always looked at her as a female version of one of the guys. Her breasts were just an inconsequential part of her genetics. That didn't mean he wanted to touch them, of course, and when he realized what he'd done, he pulled his hand away rather quickly and thought nothing more of it. With Amy it was different. From the moment he had asked her to be his girlfriend, he had started to realize that she was a woman, that she was distinct. That certain parts of her anatomy curved and swooped where his remained straight and flat. The others assumed he didn't notice; that's what he wanted them to think. It wasn't any of their business if late at night, he lay in bed thinking about Amy and tracing over the curves of her waist and hips in his mind. It was no concern of anyone else's that he thought she looked nice when she curled her hair, or that the color of her eyes reminded him of the forest of Lothlorien, the most beautiful setting in Lord of the Rings. No one needed to know how much he truly enjoyed kissing her.

Sheldon exhaled, trying to dismiss these thoughts. But the more he struggled against them, the more they pushed their way to the forefront. Last night, his dreams had been filled with visions of her many cardigans, his hand coming up each time to squeeze what was hidden beneath. It was the scenario that had played through his head most recently—the one that had awoken him in a sweat—that had disturbed him. In that fantasy, he had taken things a step further and had actually unbuttoned both her sweater and the blouse beneath. And then he reached his hand inside, his fingers trailing lightly over the fabric of her bra. He had awoken with an erection that refused to obey his commands, no matter how many times he tried to convince his body that he was master over it.

Even now, as he sat perched on the edge of the mattress, he felt his flesh straining against the confines of his pajama pants. This would not do. A cold shower was in order, he decided. And he needed to do it now before Leonard got up.

He made his way to the bathroom, turned on the water, and stripped down. He made sure to lock the door just in case; he didn't need any unwelcome visitors (namely his nosy roommate) traipsing in there while he was taking care of business.

With reluctance, Sheldon stepped over the edge of the tub and tugged the curtain closed. When the spray hit him, he stifled a shriek at the chill, and goose bumps sprang up over his skin. He forced himself to stand beneath the torturously cold water, glaring angrily down at his erection and willing it to go away. Somehow though, as he stood there, his thoughts once again migrated to Amy and the cold water reminded him of the icy remedy he'd implemented to ease her pained expression after he'd wounded her nose. Although she hadn't seemed happy at having been hit (and who could blame her?) she didn't appear to be completely angry with him either. He remembered the way she had looked at him later that evening in her apartment as he'd leant in close to gently press the freezing ice pack to her skin. Their faces had been unbelievably close, and they'd stared into each other's eyes, daring to meet gazes for the first time since he'd accidently touched her inappropriately. Oh, how he'd wanted to kiss her then. But he didn't want to risk her possible wrath. She had made it clear when he'd first come back that she needed time, and although he was impatient, he didn't want to force the issue. Besides, after what he had already done that evening, there was no way he was going to attempt anything that might make it seem like he couldn't control himself. And so, he had swallowed instead and asked, "How does that feel?"

"It's nice," she had whispered.

And then his urge to press his lips against hers had become so strong, he'd had to force himself to pull away.

As Sheldon thought about those lips and the way they'd smiled at him that night at the theater, the way they'd parted in surprise when he'd…touched her, that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach began to stir again. And try as he might, he simply could not banish the thought of her body from his mind. He wondered if she'd enjoyed the contact as much as he had. She hadn't yelled at him or slapped him or bestowed upon him any of the other repercussions Wolowitz had received over the years for being too handsy. Could it be that the tiny engineer had actually been right about something after all, and Amy had _enjoyed_ it? He wondered what it had felt like from her perspective to have his hand wrapped around her soft but firm flesh, to feel his fingers gently squeezing.

Oh _lord_…

He shut his eyes and tipped his head back, pressing it against the tiled wall, his hand moving of its own accord to wrap itself around his cock, hard and at the ready even now, despite the frigid water cascading over him. He pictured his last dream again as his hand began to move over himself, the look and feel of her bra as his fingers skimmed over its surface. He tried to picture what her naked breasts looked like from what he had spied that time he'd given her a bath. He remembered them being perky and round, and he envisioned them as just the right size to fit perfectly in his hands. He imagined himself trailing his fingers over one of them, squeezing gently on her nipple and taunting it to hardness.

His hand continued to work over his erection as his imaginary self carried on with his explorations, caressing first one breast and then the other. He pictured the way Amy would look at him with that come-hither expression she liked to tease him with so much when she thought he didn't notice. He could imagine the way she would whisper his name as he touched her.

Sheldon was panting now, his hand pumping hard and fast as he felt the tension building up inside of him until he thought he would burst. And then he cried out, sinking his teeth deep into his lip to stifle the sounds as his orgasm overtook him, nearly sending him to his knees with its force.

He slumped against the wall, his chest heaving as he fought to gain control over his breathing. He wasn't sure how long he stood there like that, weak and satiated with his eyes shut tight, but when he dared to open them and saw the mess still clinging to his hand, he thrust his arm under the water in disgust. He was just as bad as Leonard, it seemed, reducing himself to this shameless act of self abuse. He hadn't touched himself in years, and now this woman…this _vixen_ strode into his life and suddenly all his convictions were out the window.

* * *

Two days later, Sheldon found himself standing in his office, unable to focus. He kept thinking about all of his transgressions against Amy and how he needed to make it up to her somehow. There had to be some kind of token he could give her with which to apologize. The tiara had worked wonderfully when he'd needed to make up for his lack of interest in her biology accomplishment, but he figured there wasn't much that could beat that. He considered the humidifier he'd originally wanted to buy her from Sears, but he remembered how Penny had informed him, quite vehemently, that it wasn't an appropriate gift. Amy was much more practical than other women he knew though; it was one of the reasons he liked her so much. Still, he needed something that would invoke an emotional response; he had learned that much at least.

"Hey, Sheldon, how's it going?"

He turned at the sound of Leonard's voice to find his three friends standing in the doorway.

"Well, I haven't gotten much work done this morning," he answered with a sigh, glancing around at his mostly empty white boards.

"Thoughts of a certain lady's body parts keeping you from your work?" Howard joked.

"If you _must_ know...yes. I keep thinking about what I did the other night and wondering how I can make it up to her."

"If you ask me, that _was_ the making up," Howard grinned.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Please, Howard, be serious. I'm having a dilemma here. Which is rare for me because as you know, I have a working knowledge of everything in the universe."

"Except for sex," the engineer taunted again. "Trust me, I'm sure Amy enjoyed herself, if you get my meaning. Well…except for being punched in the face…"

"Regardless," Sheldon tried to move the conversation along and out of uncomfortable territory. "I need to apologize to my girlfriend, and I've been trying to come up with something I could buy her to make amends."

"Didn't you do that once already," Leonard asked.

"Yes, on _your _suggestion. And it worked so well I thought I would try it again."

"Are you sure you don't want to just _talk_ to her?"

"Leonard, as much as I would love to talk to Amy, I think we need to get past this awkwardness between us first. I'm just not sure what sort of gift would accomplish that…"

"The simplest suggestion?" Raj offered. "Flowers."

Sheldon frowned at him. "_Flowers_? There is nothing at _all_ practical about—"

"And that is_ exactly_ the point," his friend insisted. "Trust me, with these sorts of matters, _practical _is the last thing you want. As I keep telling, you, nothing woos a woman like a romantic gesture. And what could be more romantic than flowers?"

"_Bo-ring_!" Howard rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Raj," said Leonard. "If you're going to buy her something, that's a safe way to go. I don't think there's a woman alive who doesn't appreciate a bouquet of roses every once in a while. Well…except for my mother, but she doesn't count."

Sheldon thought that over. "Well, I know it's the accepted convention when someone is grieving. Are you saying it's the also the norm when apologizing to a woman?"

"Well, _duh_!" Howard grinned and shook his head as if completely bewildered by Sheldon's naivety of social graces. "It's one of the oldest tricks in the book!"

"All right." Sheldon rose his chin in an attempt to conceal his wounded pride. "Thank you for clearing that up."

He had never been a fan of overpriced plant-life posing as gifts, especially since such tokens ended up dying in a matter of days and therefore were a complete waste of money, but if it was conventional _and_ it would make Amy happy, it was worth it. He remembered how much his mother loved to decorate the dining room with a bouquet in the center of the table, and how his meemaw had always delighted when pop-pop would surprise her with a bunch of daisies from the local farmer's market.

What Sheldon decided he liked most about this gesture was that it was simple. And he hoped it would make a statement on its own before he was forced to look her in the eyes or explain himself verbally. Maybe he could bypass the explanation all together in lieu of a colorful arrangement Amy could decorate her apartment with. He had already messed up twice now; he needed to make a good impression on her. He thought about how excited she had been when she'd opened the tiara and how she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He hoped that maybe there would be a repeat of that when he showed up at her door tonight.

"Okay," he told them. "I'll get her flowers after work. Thank you for the suggestion."

"So have you made any_ other_ plans for this evening," Raj asked.

"No. I decided I should keep some distance between us for a few more days after what happened."

"Bad idea, dude."

"Raj…" He flashed the man his most convincing look of derision. "You should know by now that I _have _no bad ideas."

"Yeah, well…up until now maybe."

Sheldon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If you keep avoiding her, she might get the wrong idea," he explained. "You don't want her to think you're no longer interested, do you?"

"Of course not, but-"

"And if she doesn't hear from you, she might think that you found your little..._exchange_ unpleasant."

"Of _course_ I found it unpleasant!" Sheldon lied. "It was all Howard's fault. He tricked me into mauling her against my will."

"Hey, hey..." The engineer held up his hands. "All I did was make the suggestion. You didn't have to follow through with it. Besides, if you'd done it _right_ you wouldn't be in this mess."

Sheldon glared at him.

"Okay, look, let's stop laying blame," Leonard interceded. "It's no one's fault really. It was a decent suggestion which unfortunately didn't have the greatest outcome in the end. Let's just leave it at that."

Sheldon's face had begun to twitch with the knowledge of his dishonesty, and he pretended to scratch his cheek in order to hide the evidence.

"_Regardless_," Raj said, "if you're going to be bringing her flowers anyway, why not take her for a nice dinner as well? In fact, I know the perfect place."

"I don't know..." Sheldon was extremely hesitant. He kept playing Amy's expression over and over in his mind after he'd hit her. And the way she'd stared at him when they had both realized he was grabbing her..._well_... And he couldn't stop thinking about the consequences of his actions that had culminated in his messy episode in the shower. His face grew hot at the memory. He wasn't sure he could look Amy in the eye ever again after _that_.

"The two of us _alone_ together in a restaurant? I'm not sure that's a good idea." The thought almost made him hyperventilate. How would he ever get through a meal with her if all he could think about was how he wanted to wrap his hands around her breasts? Would she be able to read his thoughts? Was it possible that she might figure out what he had resorted to just so he could ease his body's baffling response to those notions?

"Come on, Sheldon," Raj coaxed. "You've gone out alone together _loads_ of times!"

"Yes...but not ever after having done something so embarrassing." His face was growing hotter by the minute. He really longed to end this conversation. "Besides, she might hate me now. I'm not really sure _how _she feels."

"And that's exactly why you should take her on a date," said Raj. "You'll never move past this unless you just swallow your pride and face her, dude."

"He's right, you know," Leonard interjected. "Amy is a pretty level-headed person. I'm sure she's not the type to hold a grudge."

Sheldon sighed. "I don't know..."

"You should text her," his roommate decided. "That way you don't have to speak to her just yet and you can test the waters."

"What would I even say?"

"Just ask her if she wants to have dinner with you tonight," Howard supplied. "The worst she can do is say no."

"Hmm..." Sheldon considered that for a long moment. On the one hand, he was still mortified by everything that had happened. He still couldn't believe the simple act of touching her that way had caused such a bodily reaction. He really wished he knew what was wrong with him. Maybe he needed to make a doctor's appointment. But on the other hand, it _would _be nice to see her again, and he really wanted to get things back to how they used to be. He missed their easy companionship. If the flowers worked half as well as the guys seemed to think they would, perhaps they really _could_ move past this, and he could gain Amy's devotion again.

"All right," he conceded.

The others watched in anticipation as he pulled out his phone and sent her a message.

-_Good morning, Dr. Fowler. I hope you are feeling better after our unfortunate encounter from a couple of nights ago. I wanted to apologize again for my actions and ask if you would allow me to make it up to you with dinner this evening?-_

Embarrassment washed over him as he waited with bated breath for her reply.

"So what will you do if she says no," Howard asked.

_Go back to that theater urinal and drown myself_, he thought.

"I don't know...I hadn't really considered that." He was starting to panic now. If she rejected him, what _could _he do? It was very possible he had ruined everything already and she would say no to his proposal. This had probably been a bad idea.

But then his phone vibrated, and he snatched it up, taking a deep breath before reading her response.

_-Good morning, Dr. Cooper. I am doing well, thank you. Your invitation is quite unexpected, but seeing as I have no other plans this evening, I would be open to dinner. Cheesecake Factory as per usual? Should I meet you there?-_

Sheldon exhaled the breath he had been holding. "She said yes," he announced with a smile.

"Way to go, buddy!" Leonard clapped him on the back.

"Tell her no to the Cheesecake Factory," Raj insisted while reading over his shoulder. "You're going to _love_ the place I have in mind. I'm friends with the owner, so he'll be sure to take care of you. I'll have everything set up and ready; it's my treat."

"Really? Why?"

"Yes, really." Raj smiled. "Because you're my friends, and I would like to see Amy happy. Does six-thirty work for you?"

"Sure, I suppose, but—"

"Don't worry about a thing. She'll _love_ it! Oh, and don't tell her I planned it. Let her think the whole evening was your doing."

"Raj, you know I'm not good at lying. She'll see right through it."

"Well, give it a _try_ at least. Trust me, if she thinks you planned the whole thing, she'll be so impressed, she'll be practically_ begging_ you to take her right there on the table."

Sheldon screwed up his face at his friend's words. "That seems awfully unsanitary. Not to mention way beyond my comfort zone."

His friends all shook their heads and groaned.

"Fine," he sulked and crossed his arms. "But if Amy jumps me at the dinner table, this is on you."

* * *

When Sheldon arrived at Amy's doorstep that evening, he was more than a little anxious to unload the bundle in his hands. His arms were way too full to allow him the ease of his regular knocking routine, and his palms stung something fierce. He resorted to making do with his foot instead, banging on the door with the toe of his shoe three times and then calling her name in his usual manner. When the door swung open, he rushed inside without so much as a greeting, eager to free himself of his burden.

"Sheldon?"

She stared at him wide eyed, first studying his face, and then the huge clump of blossoms he held in his grip. He had gone to the abandoned field nearby her apartment, where wildflowers grew, and picked them himself. The bouquet was made up of pretty purple cornflowers, various colored poppies, and sunflowers. Somehow, a patch of roses had managed to sprout up along the border of the lot, and because he remembered Leonard's comment about them, he had thrown some of those in as well, for good measure. It was the latter that had proven problematic though. The stems had been thick with long, razor sharp thorns, and Sheldon had had a difficult time cutting through them with the pocket knife he had borrowed from Howard. More than once, he'd wrapped his fingers too carelessly around one of the stocks, and had been rewarded with the sharp bite of a curved hook sinking into his flesh. He was lucky he hadn't also cut himself with the knife's blade. In addition, the field had proven far dirtier than he had expected, and the knee of his pants was now soiled. If that wasn't enough, all of his hard work had caused him to break out in a sweat. He was aware he must look a mess, even in the grey suit he had picked out just for her. It was the one he had worn on Valentine's Day when he had first kissed her, and he knew it was one of her favorites. But now he felt uncomfortable in his own skin, and he wished he would have not tried to be spontaneous (or cheap) and had just ordered the flowers online.

"Are those for me," she asked, and when he saw her face light up, he decided all of his torture had been worth it.

"Yes. Now please, find something to put these in, quickly. I don't think my hands can take much more."

She looked alarmed as she turned and hurried to the kitchen. "I'm afraid I don't have a vase. No one has ever given me flowers before."

Sheldon watched her intently as she rose to her tiptoes with her back toward him and began to search frantically through the overhead cupboards. Despite his distress, he couldn't help but take a moment to admire the dip of her waist and the curves of her hips and rounded backside. In fact, he was so entranced by the sight of her that he almost forgot his pain. It wasn't until she turned around, clutching a glass pitcher and filling it with water that the spell was finally broken.

Sheldon blinked when she set the makeshift vase on the table in front of him. "That should do," she announced.

She reached to take the bundle from him, but he held them out of her grip, not wanting her to hurt herself, and settled them into the pitcher himself. When he was finally able to let go, he let out a sigh of relief, and then instantly gritted his teeth in pain as the stinging returned full force.

"Sheldon, your _hands_!"

He gazed down at them, noticing the pinpricks of red that had begun to ooze over his dirt riddled palms and he felt suddenly dizzy. He had never been good with the sight of blood, most especially his own.

"Come here."

She took one of his hands gently, cradling the back of it in her palm, and led him to the sink. He hissed when the cold water from the tap washed over his skin, rinsing off the grime and blood. He watched it trail down the drain and then turned away, feeling woozy again. Amy ran her fingers feather light over the sensitive areas to ensure all the residue was cleansed from his wounds. He gasped at the sting while reveling in the thrill of her touch. Biting his lip, he tried to ignore how nice it felt having her tend to him this way. With her hands on him, gently caressing, hope sprung anew that she still wanted to be with him, and that maybe her amorous feelings hadn't waned after all.

Amy carefully dried his hands with a clean towel, and he turned to look at her at last. They locked gazes for a moment, and Sheldon swallowed.

"Thank you," he said, his voice a bit huskier than he'd intended.

"You're welcome," she whispered, her lips curling up into a smile.

Oh, those lips. Once again, he found himself drawn to them, and he longed to kiss her. He licked his own, as memories of the other night flooded his brain. Try as he might, he simply could not banish the images. And then he thought about what he'd done _afterward_—exactly what the fingers she was currently caressing had been wrapped around—and he snatched them from her grip suddenly and spun away from her.

Sheldon took several deep breaths as he struggled to restrain his thoughts and emotions. He _knew_ this would happen. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself around her. What was _happening_ to him? Why suddenly, after so many years of superior will and self-discipline, did he now find himself so off balance? What was it about Amy that made him crave everything he had been so convinced he didn't need or want? Furthermore, what would she think if she knew what sorts of ideas were swimming around in his head? He shuddered at the thought.

"You okay?"

Her soft tone dragged him back to the here and now, and he nodded, unable to find his voice for a moment.

"They're beautiful, Sheldon."

He turned to regard her when she spoke again, and he found her standing beside him at the table, admiring his gift.

"I meant it when I said I've never gotten flowers before. This was really sweet of you." She smiled at him then and he thought his heart would stop beating.

He nodded and swallowed. "I'm glad you like them."

He watched her intently as she leaned in to smell the blooms, her delicate hands braced against the table, and her rear end sticking out delightfully. Sheldon licked his lips again, allowing his gaze to trace over her curves, resisting the urge to pat her behind.

It was Amy's yelp that broke his concentration, and he started, staring at her in surprise. She backpedaled rapidly, knocking into him, and swatting the air near her face.

"What—"

"A bee! Sheldon, there's a bee in the flowers!"

"A _bee_?"

It came flying and buzzing at his face then, and he latched onto Amy's shoulders, squealing like a little girl and ducking behind her.

"_Sheldon!_" She jolted to the side, and they both crouched as the insect flew past them. "What the hell?" She rounded on him then, her nostrils flaring. "You would really let me get stung while you cower behind me?"

"Sorry," he sulked. "I panicked."

The little bugger seemed determined, as it barreled toward them again, and Sheldon swerved, sprinting to the kitchen. He was familiar enough with Amy's home that he knew where she kept her supplies. And so he dug through the cabinet under the sink and produced the can of Raid she had stored there.

"Sheldon, what are you doing," Amy protested. "You can't—"

But it was too late. Sheldon had already taken off running, chasing the insect around the house, spraying the noxious substance at it as he ran. The chemicals shot out from the can and fell through the air like rain, coating Amy's furniture and floors with a fine mist. In his determination, Sheldon was oblivious to the mess he was making. He knew only that this intruder must pay.

"Sheldon!" Amy coughed and ran to the sink to spit and rinse. "You got some of it in my mouth!"

"Sorry," he called, distracted for a moment at the sight of her bending over the basin.

It only took those couple of seconds for it to happen, and he cried out with a sharp yelp of pain, clutching at his butt cheek.

"It _stung_ me!"

Amy spun to take in the scene, her expression one of wide eyed concern before the lines of her face hardened into an aggravated frown. "Well, maybe if you weren't chasing it with a can of _poison…_"

"I've been poked in the ass! Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

She just stood there, stock still, staring at him with a look of shocked astonishment on her face.

"Amy, I'm _injured. _It hurts!"

She blinked then and let out a long breath before jerking into motion again. She went in search of the intruder, which she found currently hovering above the lampshade. With some strategic movements of her hands, she started guiding it around the room.

"Open the window," she instructed.

"Amy, don't be a hero."

"Why not? _Someone_ has to. Besides, it can't hurt me anymore without the stinger."

He felt a pang of guilt at that and did as she requested. There was a screen on the outside, but it was easily knocked away, and Amy shooed the bug until it found its way outside at last. Sheldon sighed, and his shoulders slumped, glad that nightmare was over.

He wanted to say something to her, but she still looked mad and he didn't want to add to her ire. In that moment, he found himself wishing he could be more manly for her. He shouldn't have cowered like he did. _He_ should have been the one to remedy the situation. Well, in his defense, he had tried, but it had backfired splendidly, and now he was left with a sore left buttock for his troubles. He had no one else to blame but himself though. It was, after all, _his_ fault. And to think, he had probably carried that bee with him the entire way from the field to her apartment. He shuddered at the thought.

"Drop your pants."

Sheldon spun to face Amy, one hand still cradling his wounded backside. "What…?" He stared at her agape.

"I said, drop your pants. Come on, we have to see if the stinger is still lodged in there."

She tried to maneuver around him to inspect his trousers, but Sheldon spun out of her view.

"No, it's okay. I'll go look. You stay here."

He hightailed it to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "Oh god…oh _god,_" he breathed.

He turned around so his back was facing the mirror and then craned his neck, trying to get a decent view of his rear end. Then he undid his belt and fly and slowly began to lower his pants. He couldn't really see much from this angle.

Amy threw the door open then and burst inside, and Sheldon squealed and backed up against the vanity.

"Sheldon, we're both grown adults. Now let me see it so I can make sure you're okay."

He swallowed and shut his eyes. This was humiliating beyond words, and the thought of her touching him someplace so private made his insides tingle. Regardless, he gathered his courage and slowly turned around, allowing the waistline of his pants and underwear to dip on one side, just low enough to reveal the patch of skin where he'd been stung. Amy's fingers brushed against the tender area, and he inhaled sharply—more from the idea of her touching him there than from the pain itself.

"I'm going to need to draw the stinger out," she announced. "Hold still."

"Oh god." Sheldon dipped his head, nervousness and embarrassment washing over him.

His fingers gripped the edge of the sink as Amy's hands worked over him with a delicate touch. She reached around him into the medicine cabinet, and he watched her wide-eyed as she pulled out the tweezers.

"Amy…?"

"I need to get the stinger out quickly, Sheldon. Just let me do this and it'll be over."

He nodded and bit his lips, bracing himself for the pain. But it never came. After a few seconds, Amy announced, "There." And she held the tiny needle-like object up toward the light to inspect it.

He started to re-dress as she threw the offending object into the trash, but she stopped him.

"Hang on, I still have to disinfect it."

"Good lord..." He shut his eyes again and waited with bated breath as he felt her touch him again. He yelped and yanked his hips away from her as something frigid touched his skin.

"Sheldon, hold still."

With great effort, he did as requested, gritting his teeth against the shock of the cold liquid she dabbed over the wound, and a moment later, she was pressing a bandage to his butt cheek.

"All done. You can pull your pants up now."

Sheldon did so quickly, glad that humiliation was over. He took a moment to collect himself, and then turned to face her, his cheeks burning.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She studied him for a moment." What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry I didn't inspect the flowers more carefully before I brought them over. And...I should have handled the situation better."

Amy sighed. "It's okay, Sheldon. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry too."

He nodded and bit his lips, unsure of what else to say.

An awkward moment passed between them until Sheldon reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone and check the time. "It's already ten after six and our reservation is for six-thirty. We better go soon. That is…if you still want to…?"

He glanced down at his shoes, deciding that Amy had every right to turn him down after his lack of chivalry and the odd evening they'd had so far. But she smiled softly and reached for his fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Of course I do."

He couldn't help the dopey grin that crossed his face at her words and the feel of her hand on his. It was the first real contact she had initiated since his return, aside from the necessary task of tending to his many ridiculous injuries.

"Do you think I could maybe freshen up a bit first?" Sheldon motioned toward the dirty knee of his pants. What he _really _wanted was a shower, but there was definitely no time for that.

"Of course, be my guest. I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

Sheldon smiled as he watched her go and then quickly got to work cleaning the dirt off his knee.

* * *

When Sheldon and Amy arrived at the restaurant, they both gazed around in amazement. The room was large, but the seats were strategically arranged so that each place setting had an intimate feel, complete with mahogany dividers that stretched up toward the ceiling. The tables were covered in fine linens, and the lighting was low enough to invoke a romantic mood while being just bright enough to be able to see what one was eating. Soft music played in the background, and all of the waiters were dressed in fine clothes, consisting of black dress pants and a crisp white button down shirt. The two of them were escorted at once to a private table near the back corner, and Sheldon had to admit that Raj had really outdone himself.

"This place is _gorgeous_, Sheldon! How did you find it?"

"Koothrappali helped," he admitted. He just hoped he could stick to the plan and keep up the ruse that the rest had been his own doing.

Amy nodded as she continued to look around. "Well, I will definitely have to thank him for the suggestion later. Wait...he isn't _joining_ us tonight, is he...?"

Sheldon shook his head at the hint of apprehension in her tone. "Of course not. I learned my lesson on our anniversary two years ago."

She looked relieved. "Good."

A well manicured young man arrived at their table then, dressed in a suit and tie. "Hello, my name is Ricardo and I'm the owner of this establishment. Dr. Koothrappali is a good friend of mine and he asked me to make sure you're well taken care of tonight."

"Thank you," Amy smiled, looking pleased.

Ricardo nodded. "Dr. Cooper, right?"

"Yes…?"

"Rajesh informed me of your choices for the evening, and we've set everything up just how you wanted it."

"Oh…right." He felt a slight twitch in his face. "Thank you."

"Please sit back and relax, and your first course will be out shortly."

Amy raised her eyebrows at him as Ricardo walked away. "Sheldon, I'm impressed! I can't wait to see what you have planned for us!"

"Um, yes, well…" He glanced away, knowing that if he tried to look her in the eye, his facial muscles would no longer be under his own control.

Inside he was in turmoil. Did that man really just say their entire dinner had already been _ordered_? And by Raj, of all people? _Okay, don't panic_, he told himself. But it wasn't quite working.

Logically, he understood that his friend was aware of his dining idiosyncrasies. He hoped he wouldn't order them anything without knowing it had been properly prepared, that the kitchen was clean and sanitary, and that everything was cooked to the right temperature. But he couldn't be sure, and it was a struggle to resist the urge to run off and inspect the kitchen.

"Thank you for this," Amy murmured.

She laid a hand on his forearm and looked him in the eyes. He immediately fell still, and his trepidation faded, to be replaced with a yearning tightness in his chest and a swift pounding of his heart. He really had no idea what had come over him. It was frightening what one look or one touch from her could do to him these days. He wondered if_ she_ had ever felt this way. Could it be that all of her little hints and innuendos had held a deeper meaning? He had known for a while now that she wanted more with him. She had stated it to him outright. But he hadn't been ready. He still didn't know if he was truly prepared for such a thing. Yet there was a burning there too, deep within his gut, the kindling of a fire that longed to rage free and strong. Sheldon swallowed against it even now, hoping to quell it. What had changed so drastically that he had started to want these things? He wracked his brain for answers, but for the first time in his life, none were forthcoming.

When the waiter arrived to deliver their first course, Sheldon eyed him with wariness. But he was delightfully surprised at what was placed before him. It was a tiered tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Yummy!" He grinned at Amy, eyeing the treats with enthusiasm. It was odd to have dessert first, but he was just so happy it was something palatable that he wasn't even going to question it.

Amy smiled at him as she watched him choose one. He bit into it, savoring the delectable sweetness on his tongue. At some point, he realized he had closed his eyes, and when he opened them, it was just in time to watch her take a bite of her own strawberry, her lips wrapped around the succulent fruit.

"Oh wow," she moaned as she chewed. "These are delicious!"

Sheldon just sat there in a trance, staring at her lips and the juice that was gathered there, red and shiny, and he found himself wanting to lick it off. It wasn't until Amy's own tongue darted out to collect the remnants that he realized what he had just been thinking, and he glanced away, mentally chastising himself.

As Amy finished her strawberry, she reached for another one, and Sheldon stared at her in open fascination this time. Again, some of the liquid remained behind as she savored the confection, along with a smear of chocolate, and he found he no longer cared about propriety. Pushing aside all his usual inhibitions, he found himself leaning across the narrow table and pressing his lips to hers.

Amy stiffened beneath him, and there came a stab of terror that she would push him away. But then she softened into the kiss and began to move her lips against his. Emboldened, he threaded his fingers through her hair, reveling in its softness, and drew her closer, basking in the sweet taste of her mouth.

"Oh, excuse me."

Sheldon jerked away at the sound of the waiter's voice, the spell broken. He glanced at Amy shyly to discover that she was breathing heavily, her lips now devoid of the juice that had previously covered them. Sheldon licked his own lips, enjoying the essence of her that still lingered. Then he glared up at the intruder for interrupting.

"My apologies," the man said quickly as he set their next course before them. He upturned the long stemmed glasses on their table then, and poured them each a helping of sparkling champagne. Then, with a bow, he set the bottle between them and took his leave.

Sheldon stared down at the oddest salad he had ever seen. Its base was arugula, and it was decorated with asparagus, olives and avocado. He poked at it with his fork, unsure how to eat it.

Amy seemed to be experiencing the same dilemma. "This is an interesting mix," she said, inspecting it.

"Yes. Sorry…" Sheldon had to wonder what Raj had been thinking with this one. "You don't have to eat it."

"I dunno." She popped an olive into her mouth. "It's not _so_ terrible."

Sheldon pushed his aside. This was almost as bad as that weird Asian fusion restaurant Penny had dragged him to that time. Instead, he took a very tentative sip of his drink, and was surprised to find it rather tasty. He would have to watch himself with this. The last thing he needed was to end up tipsy in front of Amy. There was no _telling_ what sorts of horrendous acts he would get himself in trouble with in that situation.

The next course was quick in coming, but all Sheldon could do was gape at it in horror. A tray of oysters sat before him on a bed of ice, staring up at him like a cluster of large spider eyes that had been inflicted with conjunctivitis. He visibly shuddered at the sight.

"Don't tell me you ordered _this_." Amy was staring at him skeptically.

A tic started below his left eye, and he swallowed, wracking his brain for an appropriate response. "Umm…well…I just thought that maybe…_you_ might like them, so…"

_Weak, Cooper. Very weak._

"Sheldon." She was frowning at him now. "Why did you order these? _Really_?"

"No reason." Another twitch started at his lips. He rested his chin in his hand to try to conceal it.

"You _are _aware that oysters are an aphrodisiac?"

"Are they?" His palms were beginning to sweat again.

"Yes. In fact…" She pulled out her cell phone and started typing, her eyes scanning over her screen. "_All_ of the things you ordered tonight—including every single component of that odd salad—they're all listed under foods known to heighten sexual desire."

Sheldon swallowed. He was going to _murder_ Koothrappali.

"What_ is_ this, Sheldon? I don't understand you. You would _never _eat something like this. And the last time I checked, there is no way you would even _consider _trying to get me in the mood for intercourse. you can hardly even _touch_ me without being repulsed. What's going on?"

Her words stung. But although the last part of her comment was a little unfair, he knew she was right. He had never given her one bit of evidence that he was remotely interested in doing anything with her beyond kissing. He still wasn't sure about it even now, despite the fact that his _body_ seemed to have motives of its own. Swallowing, he jutted his chin out, attempting to appear in control of the situation.

"Maybe I wanted to be a little…adventurous."

"_Really._"

"Yes." The spasms in his face were getting worse. This wouldn't do. "I don't see why that's so hard to believe."

"Then prove it," Amy demanded. "Eat one."

Sheldon felt the bile rising in his throat just thinking about it. "Um…I'm not really hungry," he tried.

"A few strawberries couldn't have filled you up, and you ate none of your salad. So I say again,_ eat_ one."

He stared down at the dish, locking "eyes" with the slippery glop that filled the shells. His stomach was churning, and he couldn't imagine ever daring to bring one close enough to _smell_ it properly, let alone stick it in his mouth. But the way Amy was challenging him with that deep-set frown and clenched jaw told him he had no choice.

Gulping past his nausea, he gingerly picked one up in his fingers and ever so slowly brought it near his face.

"Ugh…" He turned his head away in disgust.

"_Problem_?" The tone of Amy's voice told him that yes, he really _did_ have a problem, and it was about to get much worse if he didn't comply.

And so, gathering every ounce of courage within him, he shut his eyes tight and tipped the shell, allowing its contents to slide past his lips.

As soon as the mussel touched his tongue, he immediately gagged, and he spit it out in a wet, sloppy mess onto the table. "Bleh!" He grabbed his napkin, swiping it repeatedly over his tongue, and then took a huge swig of his champagne.

"Just as I thought." Amy sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Amy, really! How could a big, slobbery snot glob ever put someone in the mood for _coitus_?"

"Shh! Sheldon, keep your voice down. People are starting to stare! And I would thank you to stop _lying _to me. I can see your face twitching."

"Amy, I—"

But he wasn't able to voice his retort, because it was at that moment when the last course arrived. Sheldon stared down at it, his trepidation rising to new levels.

"What is this," he asked warily.

The waiter smiled proudly. "Tiger penis. Sure to put the lady in the mood, just as you requested."

"Oh, _lord_!"

Amy gasped and slammed her napkin down on the table. He could almost see the steam pouring out of her ears like in those old cartoons he used to watch at meemaw's house.

"Umm..." He thought as quickly as he could. "Mmm...look, Amy! What a treat. I do so _love_ eating penis."

Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at him, completely dumbfounded. And then a moment later, she was pushing up from her seat and stomping toward the door.

"Amy, wait!" Sheldon was out of his chair in a an instant, and he ran after her, latching onto her arm just before she exited the building. "Amy, I'm sorry! You're right, I lied. I didn't set any of this up. It was all Raj's doing. He planned the whole meal. I had no idea it was going to get this crazy. I'm _sorry_, Amy!"

She crossed her arms again and glared at him. "Why did you _lie_ to me, Sheldon? And why have you been acting so strangely lately? I keep getting mixed signals from you. First you don't speak to me for two full days, no texts, no emails, nothing. Then you show up at my door with flowers, but the next minute, you act like my touch burns you like acid. _ Then_ you bring me here with all this weird food and you actually let someone else choose what you were eating without having any idea what it would be ahead of time, and you _lied_ to me about it. This isn't like you at all. What has gotten _into_ you?"

"I…Amy, I…I just wanted to impress you," he admitted.

"_Impress_ me?" Her frown deepened. "You thought making me eat _tiger penis _was the way to impress me?"

"I told you, I didn't know about that! Look, Amy, I just...I wanted to make up for the other night, and I'm _terrible_ at this, and the guys offered to help, and I blew it _again_. And I just don't want you to leave me, and—"

"Sheldon." She laid a hand on his arm, silencing him, her voice and expression softening. "It's okay."

He bit his lip and glanced down at the floor before returning her gaze. "I really _am_ sorry."

Amy sighed and took his hand then, pulling him toward the door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go get a hamburger," she told him. "And then I'm going to take you home."

Sheldon followed her gratefully. At least he would actually be able to _eat_ something tonight. But, he decided as he followed her out to the car, he really _was _going to kill Rajesh the next time he saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks, everyone, for the continued interest and all the nice comments. I'm really glad you guys found the last chapter more humorous than I anticipated. This chapter is honestly not as funny, and it kind of had a mind of its own. It's my longest chapter to date (including those rather lengthy ones in Chaos Theory!). The ending went in a different direction than I had planned, so it will be fun to pick up from there for next chapter. Anyway, I promise there is more humor to be had in upcoming chapters. I hope you all enjoy this regardless. ;)

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Five**

The door to Dr. Koothrappali's office slammed open, and an irate Sheldon Cooper stormed inside. The shocked face of Howard Wolowitz greeted him near the entrance.

"Sheldon? What's going on?"

"Where is he," Sheldon bellowed. "Where's Rajesh?"

"Right here." The man in question's face appeared from behind his desk where he had been shuffling through a drawer, and it was a struggle for Sheldon to resist the urge to slap the innocent smile off his face.

He stomped toward him and slammed his hands on the desktop, leaning in so he was just inches from the other man. Raj started and pushed back in his seat, his eyes growing wide. The sight of his sudden fright gave Sheldon a thrill of satisfaction.

"Whoa, Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" I'll tell you what's _wrong_!" His chest heaved as he stared the astrophysicist down. "You _sabotaged_ me on my date with Amy last night. I thought you said you had my back! Now she _really _hates me and it's all your fault!"

"Dude! I did nothing of the sort!"

"Then what do you call ordering us _tiger penis_ of all things? Who in their right mind would want to eat something's _genitalia_?"

Howard burst into laughter, and Sheldon rounded on him, throwing him a death glare.

"_Wait_ a minute," Raj defended. "I didn't order anything like that! All I did was tell Ricardo that my good friend would be coming with his girlfriend and that you were in need of something special to get back on her good side. I suggested a couple of dishes to set the mood, and I told him to use his best judgment on the rest to make it romantic."

"_Romantic_? Forgive me, Raj, since I fail at grasping the meaning of that word at the best of times, but even _I _know that a waiter implying that I ordered those heinous dishes in order to get Amy in the mood for coitus—_right in front of her_, might I add—is _not_ romantic. It's insulting!"

"Heyyy, I never told him to say that!"

"What about the aphrodisiacs?" Sheldon's eyebrows had risen into his hairline as he stared his friend down, demanding a truthful response. "Did you tell him to serve us _those_?"

Raj rose his hands, his voice soft and placating. "Okay, look, I ordered the chocolate covered strawberries and the oysters, thinking they would be a nice way to set the mood—"

"_Really_, Raj? Oysters are disgusting."

"They're a _delicacy._"

"Not where I come from…"

"Okay, fine. We can agree to disagree. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you didn't like them. What did Amy think?"

"She made me put one in my mouth! I almost threw up! You can imagine how livid she was when I was forced to spit it out on the table."

Again, Howard sniggered. Sheldon ignored him this time.

"You need to apologize to Amy," he demanded. "And to think, you made me lead her to believe I had set all of that up. Do you even know how angry she was with me? I thought you were supposed to be _helping_ me. You all promised you wouldn't sabotage me. She could have broken up with me last night!"

"Dude, I'm sorry. I really thought Ricardo would serve you steak or something, not more aphrodisiacs. And certainly nothing as ridonkulous as tiger penis."

"Did it have stripes on it?"

Sheldon snapped his head to regard the giggling engineer. "How should I know? I didn't _examine_ it. I was too busy being appalled at the very idea of putting _that _in my mouth while hoping not to vomit, not to mention trying to stop my girlfriend from storming out of the restaurant."

"Really, Sheldon, I am _so_ sorry. I really wanted to make the night special for you two. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, please just say the word."

"I think you've done enough already. Although I would thank you to explain to her that I had nothing to do with any of that. I'm not quite sure she believes me."

"I will." Raj nodded. "I'm also going to have a serious talk with Ricardo."

"So I take it the aphrodisiacs were a flop then?"

Sheldon sighed as he turned to regard Howard once more. "No, we did not engage in sexual intercourse last night, if that's what you're asking. In fact, even assuming I _had_ wanted to do such a thing—which I assure you I did _not_—there is no way Amy would have been a willing participant. In fact, she barely spoke to me the rest of the evening."

"That's not necessarily Raj's fault. She could just find you tedious."

"Howard," Sheldon sighed, at the end of his rope with the man's antics. "I thought you and I had an agreement."

The engineer sobered a bit and nodded at him. "You're right. And I _am _trying to be a better friend. Really. It's just…if you were outside looking in, you would have to admit this is pretty funny."

"Forgive me, but I fail to see the humor in a man trying to show his woman what she means to him, and being stymied at every turn while his friends mock him behind his back."

"We weren't mocking, Sheldon, _honest_," Raj argued. "Please, just let me make it up to the two of you. There's this great dance club that—"

"No." Sheldon shook his head. "No more help. I'm done with this. If I want to crash and burn, I am perfectly capable of doing so on my own, thank you very much!"

With that, he turned and stormed out of Raj's office.

"Did he really just say he was trying to show Amy how much she _means_ to him?" Howard's awe-stricken voice was the last thing he heard as he stomped away.

* * *

It was with a bit of apprehension that Amy knocked on the door of apartment 4B. She hadn't seen much of Penny or Bernadette in the past couple of months, and she was still a bit hurt at the neglect she felt they had shown her after Sheldon left. She was reminded of the time they had gone wedding dress shopping without her, only this was way worse. Last time, they had left her out of an important female bonding activity. This time, they had ignored her pain all together, pushing her to the wayside while she had grieved over the disappearance of the man she loved. She had truly felt as though they didn't care about her at all, and that hurt more than anything. But when her supposed bestie had called her this morning, practically begging her to come for a visit, she had found herself unable to turn the invitation down. And so, here she stood, vulnerable yet guarded, waiting to confront her friends for their misgivings and see whether there was any remorse to be had or if their friendship truly was over.

When the door opened, she was greeted with Penny's beaming face. "Amy!"

Her friend wrapped her arms around her and drew her in tight. Amy felt a bit uncomfortable beneath the smothering grip, but she raised her own arms to circle around the other woman, patting her back lightly.

"It's so good to see you," Penny said as she pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I've missed you!"

"Really?" Amy was skeptical.

"Of course!" Penny squeezed her hands and pulled her inside. "Come sit. Tell me what's been going on in your life recently."

Bernadette was already there, and she smiled up at Amy as she entered, trailing behind Penny in a sort of daze. How could they both act as though nothing at all had happened?

"Hey, Amy! I'm really glad you could join us today," their tiny friend greeted in her high-pitched soprano. "Emily might stop by a little later, but she had a prior commitment already."

Amy stared from one blonde to the other as she cautiously sank into the couch. She felt as though she were on one of those crazy surprise game shows where one is secretly filmed unbeknownst to some kind of horrible trickery going on.

"You do realize," she said finally, "that it's been just over nine weeks since I've seen either of you."

"Has it really been that long?" Bernadette looked surprised.

"Yes. It was the first day Sheldon called after he left town. I got angry because nobody told me about it until he was long gone, and I had no way of getting in touch with him until he finally returned my messages. And then no one contacted me or came by to see if I was doing okay. So essentially, I was alone for two months, feeling like I had lost everything and everyone I had ever cared about."

"Oh, Amy, we didn't mean to make you feel that way," Penny was quick to explain. "It's just there was _so _much going on and—"

"Yeah, I understand. You have a wedding to plan. And that takes precedence over some frumpy loner who just got dumped by her boyfriend. I get it."

"Aw, Amy," Bernadette leaned over to lay a hand on her arm. "We don't think of you that way! I'm really sorry you felt so alone. Howie and I have been so frantic with trying to get everything set for his mother. I guess I just let my own problems get in the way of seeing how much you were hurting. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Ames, I'm sorry too," Penny added. "I'm your bestie and I should have been there for you."

"See, that's the problem." Amy was determined to voice the things she needed to get out, despite the fact that she knew they would hurt. "You're _my _best friend, but I'm not so sure the same can be said the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"For instance, remember back when Leonard was dating Priya?"

"Umm…yeah, of course I do." Penny looked uncomfortable now. Amy almost felt bad for bringing it up because she knew it was a sensitive subject, but she had a point to make. "And do you remember how I came straight over here once I heard about their relationship so that I could comfort you in your time of need?"

"Yes, I remember…"

"When I showed up you didn't even know you were upset yet. That's how well I anticipated that you would need a shoulder to cry on. And I was here. And you did cry. And I comforted you, right?"

"Yes, Amy. You did."

"And then we bashed Priya for a while until we were laughing over the whole thing and you felt just a tiny bit better. And later, Bernadette joined in and we set out to get the dirt on her and try to make you look better than her by saying you were dating an architect."

"I remember, Amy, but I'm not quite seeing your point. Sheldon didn't leave you for someone else, he—"

"Maybe not, but he still _left_." Amy decided not to point out that Leonard hadn't left Penny for Priya either; they were already broken up, and that had been her own doing. "He was gone. He walked completely out of my life. At least with Leonard, the two of you were still friends. I had nothing. No explanation, no goodbye, nothing at all. And on top of that, no one who cared. I had no one to comfort me while I cried. No one to tell me things would get better while eating ice cream with me. Nothing to take my mind off my loneliness. It was as though with Sheldon's disappearance, I had vanished too. I no longer mattered, because on my own, I'm just not worth thinking about or spending time with. I got the point then—the only reason anyone takes any interest in me at all is because I'm dating Sheldon. If we were to actually break up, no one would care. Not one person would come looking for me. Everyone would just continue on with their lives as if I'd never existed.

"Oh, Amy, that's not true!" Bernadette was rising from her chair now and moving toward her, a look of concern on her face.

"It's okay," Amy murmured. "At least I know now. For the first time in my life, I thought I had friends, but now I know where I stand."

"Ames, come on. We're _really_ sorry," Penny tried. "We messed up. I shouldn't have been so self absorbed. You're right—I've been a terrible friend. You were there for me through my bad times, and I left you to deal with yours alone. I wasn't thinking straight and there's really no excuse."

Amy didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to believe that her so-called friends were truly sorry, but she just couldn't quite convince herself this time.

"For what it's worth, Leonard and I did talk about you a lot. We kept saying we wondered how you were coping with it all, and I kept thinking I should check on you. But then I kept pushing it off. I wish now that I wouldn't have done that. I guess I just wasn't really sure what to say. Trying to comfort you with promises I couldn't really make seemed empty to me. And apologizing for not telling you sooner about Sheldon seemed like hollow words. I've felt really bad, Amy, and I guess I was trying to hide from you in a way because I just really didn't know what to say to make things better. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Bernadette pleaded. "Howie and I have been thinking about you as well, but we didn't know what to do for you. For someone as predictable as Sheldon, he can be totally erratic at times. We considered surprising you with a Neil Diamond concert, but it just didn't seem like enough. Nothing we could come up with seemed worthy of helping you through this. And then you sort of just stayed away, and we figured maybe you needed some time to yourself. We didn't want to push if you weren't ready to talk."

Amy sighed. "I guess I did kind of seal myself away for a while. I just didn't know how to handle this. As you know, I've never had a boyfriend before, and I've never had these feelings for anyone else. When he left, it felt like a rejection, and I guess a part of me assumed that you would all reject me too."

"Amy, we would never do that." Penny wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Please forgive us? We messed up big time, but it won't happen again. From now on, I'm going to make you more of a priority. Your friendship really does matter to me, and that has nothing to do with Sheldon."

Amy stared from Penny to Bernadette, and she felt some of her anger and hurt dissolving. "All right," she sighed again. "You know I can't really stay mad at you—_either_ of you. You mean too much to me."

Her friends smiled, visibly relieved.

"If it's any consolation," Bernadette said, "The guys have been trying to make it up to Sheldon."

Amy frowned. "What do you mean? Make what up?"

"Well, Sheldon was pretty mad that none of them looked out for you while he was gone."

"Yeah," Penny added. "I guess he gave Leonard an earful when he got back. He pointed out how _he_ watched out for _me_ while Leonard was at sea. And he wasn't wrong. Leonard felt really bad about it."

"Wow…I had no idea." Amy's chest constricted at the thought that Sheldon cared so much, and some of her disappointment with him ebbed away. He had never let on that he had worried one bit about her well-being while he was gone. "But just what are they doing to make it up to him?"

Penny and Bernadette exchanged glances.

"Well…" Penny began, settling in closer to Amy. "To be honest with you, Sheldon has been trying to find ways to get back on your good side since he returned. I guess he knew how upset you were with him for leaving like that."

"I did lay into him pretty hard when he showed up at my door that night," Amy admitted. "I was probably a little harsh."

"Well, I'm sure he deserved it," said Bernadette. "I would have read Howie the riot act if he had done something like that to me. In fact, I probably would have never spoken to him again."

"Yeah, if you ask me, Sheldon got off easy." Penny added.

"I guess you're right," Amy said. "To be honest, a part of me is still mad at him, and it's going to take some time before I can fully trust him again."

"That's understandable," Penny nodded.

"In any case, Howard said they've been giving Sheldon some pointers about ways he could make things up to you. He wouldn't elaborate beyond that, but it sounds like he's been making some attempts. How's that going?"

"Huh…" Amy sat there thinking over everything that had transpired since Sheldon had returned home. "Knowing _that_, things are starting to make a lot more sense..."

"What makes sense," Penny asked.

"Well…Sheldon has been acting extremely peculiar since he got back."

"How can you _tell_?"

Amy shot Penny a look. "Very funny, bestie. But seriously, he really hasn't been himself. For one thing, he's been asking me out on random dates. You know he always sticks to the date night schedule set forth in the Relationship Agreement. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Well, didn't you tell him that he needed to start paying you more attention," Penny asked.

"Not in so many words, but yes."

"Well, then that's good, right," said Bernadette. "It shows your needs matter to him. That's a pretty big step for Sheldon, putting someone else's desires above his own."

"It is," Amy admitted. "In fact, on our first date, he took me to the movies, and not only did he let me choose a romantic film, but he paid for it _and _bought me popcorn."

"Wow…way to go, Ames!" Penny sounded authentically impressed. "You must have _some_ kind of effect on him to get him to agree to sit through two hours of what he would consider the worst kind of torture."

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm not even all that interested in romantic movies myself," Amy admitted. "I mean, I _did_ kind of want to watch this one, but the main point was to test Sheldon and see if he would go along with it."

"So it sounds like he passed that with flying colors," said Bernadette. "It's great that he was willing to do that for you."

"Yeah." Amy smiled. "But then it got…weird."

"How so," asked Penny.

"Well…first he kept shifting around in his seat. I thought it was just his discomfort at the movie we were watching, or that maybe he had to go to the bathroom. But then I realized he had scooted in closer to me, which is something Sheldon doesn't tend to do. He was acting all nervous and fidgety. And then he reached over and took my hand."

"Awww," Bernadette cooed. "How sweet!"

"It was," Amy smiled. "Even though I'm still kind of upset with him, it was really nice for him to take the initiative for once. After a while, I excused myself to the bathroom, and when I returned I decided that I needed to distance myself a bit because I didn't want to give him the idea that that _one _act of chivalry after all these years was going to magically fix everything. So I sat a little further away and kept my hands to myself."

"Good for you!" Bernadette grinned.

"Thank you," Amy returned the gesture, feeling proud of herself. "But that's when it got even _more_ bizarre."

"What did he do?" There was a wary tone to Penny's voice.

"He did this weird stretching yawn thing, and smacked me right in the face."

Bernadette's hands came up to cover her mouth. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, got me square in the nose. I thought for a moment he might have broken it, it hurt so much."

"Wow!" Penny was starting at her wide-eyed. "Having had my own nose broken that time, I know how hard of a hit that must have been."

Amy felt sheepish at the memory. It had, after all, been a poorly timed swing of her purse and a rather large can of coins that had been the culprit in Penny's injury.

"I'm sorry again about that, bestie."

Penny waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge. What did Sheldon do then?"

"I could tell he felt terrible about it, and he kept fussing over me. So much so, in fact, that it was making the other people in the theater angry."

"So what did you do," Bernadette asked.

"I examined my face to make sure nothing was seriously injured, and then I did my best to calm him down and ignore the pain so I could enjoy the rest of the movie. But I could tell Sheldon was even more nervous after that. He kept stealing glances at me the whole time. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"I blame Howard," Bernadette said then with a gasp. "I bet he told Sheldon to do that. Well, not to hit you in the face, but to try that stupid yawn and stretch. He thinks he's the king of smooth moves, when really he's just an idiot. A _loveable_ idiot, but an idiot all the same."

"Well, imagine my surprise when not twenty minutes later, Sheldon tried it again."

"No!" Now it was Penny's turn to cover her mouth in shock. "Don't tell me he ended up missing the mark and hitting you again!"

"Oh no, he didn't hit me. But I think it's pretty safe to say he didn't quite reach his intended target."

The two of them stared at her.

"What do you mean," Bernadette asked with a wary tone.

Amy's face grew hot with embarrassment. "Well…he did manage to get his arm around me…and I think he was trying to grab my shoulder, but…"

"But…?" Penny was sitting on the edge of her seat, staring at her intently.

Amy bit her lip. "He umm…managed to find my breast instead."

"No _way_!" Penny gasped and then both of her friends started giggling. "You mean old Smelly Pooper _finally _found second base? Oh, that is hysterical!"

Amy couldn't help but giggle a little herself at the absurdity of it all. "It was really embarrassing!"

"So what did you do," Bernadette asked.

"I think we kind of realized what was happening at the same time, and we just sort of sat there, staring at each other in shock. And then Sheldon jumped up and ran for it."

Penny was laughing again. "Oh my god, this is _classic_!"

"Were you angry with him for touching you like that," Bernadette asked.

"Not really." Amy smiled shyly. "I mean…I know it was an accident, but it was kind of nice, you know? To finally have him touch me."

"Aww…Ames…" There was a glint in Penny's eyes and she wasn't sure whether her friend was sympathetic or touched.

"I wonder how Sheldon felt about it…"

"Judging by the fact that he hid himself in the bathroom for the next twenty minutes and then didn't call me for two days, I would say he was pretty mortified about the whole thing." Amy sighed and stared down her hands.

"Or," Penny interjected, "He really _liked _it and didn't know how to deal with this emotions."

Amy was struck then with a rush of hope. It was an option she hadn't even considered. "You really think so?"

"Call it a hunch, but we all know how good Sheldon is at hiding his emotions. I have a feeling there's more going on in that mind of his than he lets on. Sheldon _obviously_ cares about you. Especially if he's working this hard to get back on your good side."

"Penny's right," Bernadette nodded. "We can all see how much he adores you. And he's _kissing _you now. That's monumental."

"Maybe you're right…"

"So have you talked to him since," Penny asked.

"Yes. We went out last night, in fact. That was a mitigated _disaster._"

"Oh no," Bernadette gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, he texted me out of the blue after two full days of zero contact, asking me out to dinner."

"That sounds like a nice surprise," Penny smiled reassuringly.

"It was. And he showed up at my door with flowers too."

"Oooh!" Both girls cooed, grinning knowingly.

"It was really sweet." Amy couldn't help but smile lovingly as she remembered how he had obviously toiled gathering the flowers, and how he had barely voiced a complaint about all the dirt and injuries he'd been plagued with while doing so. It really _was_ romantic, she reflected. "He picked them himself, and they were so beautiful. No one has ever given me flowers before."

"How nice," Bernadette smiled. "It's clear he's really trying."

"Agreed," said Amy. "There ended up being a bee in them though."

"Ooh," Penny cringed. "Not so nice."

"No. Especially when Sheldon cowered behind me so he wouldn't get stung. You should have seen him running around my apartment trying to kill it with a can of Raid."

"Oh my god. I can _so_ picture it!" Penny was giggling again.

"That's not the worst part," Amy announced, starting to smile at the humor of it all. "He got stung. Right in the butt."

Her two friends burst out laughing.

"I…I'm sorry," Bernadette rasped, trying to reel in her humor. "But that is _hysterical_."

Amy couldn't help but giggle at it now. "I guess it was pretty funny. He was forced to bare his butt to me so I could get the stinger out."

"Ohhh, he must have been so _humiliated_," Penny exclaimed.

"Yeah," Amy admitted. "I actually felt kind of bad for him."

Bernadette was still laughing. "So was that the end of the date then?"

"Oh no, we still went to dinner."

"So what was the huge disaster then," asked Penny.

"Well, apparently, Rajesh had pre-ordered everything and he told Sheldon to lie to me and say he had set it all up himself. You should have _seen_ the food we were served."

"Oh, I bet it was delicious," Bernadette exclaimed. "Raj has impeccable taste."

"Uhh…yeah…about that…"

"Don't tell me he served you something weird and exotic…?" Penny was studying her with intense curiosity.

"Exotic doesn't even begin to explain it," said Amy. "First we were served chocolate covered strawberries. Those were delicious. And it got even _more_ delicious when Sheldon leaned over the table and kissed me."

"Oooh," the girls cooed again. Amy's grin spread across her entire face.

"Go, Sheldon! He certainly has changed since I first met him," Penny beamed.

"It was so romantic," Amy sighed. "I have to admit, it's getting harder to deny him when he does things like that. Sheldon is just so…_sexy._ And the way he's trying so hard…if he were to make an attempt to ravage me, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself."

Penny's face was scrunched up with a look of displeasure. "Okay, okay, TMI!"

"So what else did you eat," Bernadette asked quickly, and Amy could tell she was trying to move the conversation along.

"Not much, to be honest, because everything after that got progressively worse. There was an odd salad, and then came the oysters—"

"Aren't oysters an aphrodisiac," Penny asked.

"Yes. In fact, the _entire_ meal was made up of nothing but," Amy confirmed.

Penny and Bernadette exchanged shocked glances.

"Really? So Raj thought he would get you guys in the mood with weird food," Bernadette asked. "He should know Sheldon better than that."

"I admit that when the tiger penis showed up, I was so angry with him, I tried to storm out of the restaurant."

"_Tiger penis_?" Both girls shouted at once.

"Yes. Tiger penis. I really don't know _what_ Raj was thinking. I did take pity on Sheldon when he came clean about the evening. He admitted he has been trying to impress me, and it was so sweet I took him out for a hamburger."

"What then," Bernadette asked.

"I took him home."

"That's _it_?" Penny looked disappointed.

"Yes, bestie, that's it. He didn't even try to kiss me goodnight. I think he was already too traumatized by everything else that had happened. I just hope he doesn't decide that all of this effort isn't worth the trouble."

"Oh, Ames, he's crazy about you! If he was willing to go through all of _that_ just to win you back, there's no way he's going to give up now."

As if on cue, a series of knocks began on Penny's door. Amy's eyes went wide, and Bernadette had to cover her mouth to keep her giggles under control. Penny rose and pulled the door open as soon as the third knock and repetition of her name had ended.

"Good evening, Penny," Sheldon greeted. And then his eyes locked with Amy's, and there was a subtle shift in his expression. "Oh, Amy, you're here. Good. May I speak with you for a moment?"

She heard Bernadette's muffled sniggering off to her right and tried to ignore it, focusing instead on the intensity of Sheldon's gaze. He looked nervous, but there was something else behind those blue eyes that sent a thrill of excitement down her spine.

"Of course," she said, rising from the couch. "I'll be right back, girls." Then she followed him out into the hallway.

"Work it, Sheldon," Penny called just before Amy shut the door.

"I'm sorry about them," she said shyly, unable to meet his gaze.

Sheldon was shifting from foot to foot, and she could tell he was probably just as nervous as she was.

"Amy," he said after a moment, his voice soft and serious.

She found herself drawn to his face then, and she studied his expression. There was a hint of something akin to regret in his eyes, and a stab of panic shot through her. Was this it? Was he going to break up with her? Would he tell her he couldn't deal with this whole relationship thing anymore? She held her breath and waited.

"I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am about last night. I really had no idea—"

"Sheldon, it's okay." She silenced him with a press of her fingers against his lips.

Sheldon stood frozen and wide-eyed beneath her touch. She could feel his hot breath washing over her fingertips. The skin of his lips was so soft, and she was hesitant to pull away.

It seemed he could read her mind, because it was at that moment that he wrapped his hand around hers, his gaze never leaving her as he began to plant soft kisses against the pads of her fingers. Amy's breath hitched at the seductive act, and before long, her eyes fell shut. Sheldon continued to kiss her, his mouth caressing over her palm and wrist, and up the length of her forearm. Her heart was pounding in her chest, tingles of pleasure following the moist trail of his lips. He kissed up her shoulder and then paused near her ear, whispering in a husky voice.

"Go out with me tomorrow night. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

His hot breath against her ear sent shivers of delight through her, and she found herself helpless to do anything but agree. She nodded and swallowed. "All right."

A moment later, he was brushing the hair away from her neck, and planting kisses along the line of her jaw. "Thank you, Amy," he murmured. "I promise you won't regret it."

And then he pulled away from her, and with a little wave, he was gone.

Amy stood there for several long moments, staring at the now closed door he had just disappeared behind and trying to calm the insane pounding of her heart. What had he meant by that? Her mind went wild with the possibilities. And what had just happened? It all felt like a dream. Even now, shocks of pleasure tingled through her as she slowly turned away and made her way back to Penny's apartment.

"So…?" Penny was grinning up at her from her spot on the couch when Amy entered and closed the door.

"Umm…" She felt numb with shock and excitement.

"Amy…?" The concern was evident in Bernadette's voice, and she realized she needed to say something.

Amy blinked and shook herself. "I umm…I have a date with Sheldon tomorrow night." And then her entire face broke into a grin, and she subconsciously trailed her fingertips along her jaw where Sheldon had just kissed her.

* * *

Sheldon had never been particularly fond of dancing. In fact, ever since his cotillion days, he'd avoided it like the plague. So why then had he allowed Raj's brief mention of a club to guide his planning for their next date? He supposed it was because he couldn't come up with anything better on his own. And here he had promised himself after that last fiasco that he wasn't going to take any more of their advice.

However, when he imagined the last (and only) time he and Amy had ever danced, he could still remember the way they had moved together so seamlessly. It was as if they had been practicing the steps for years. Of course, that had been back when they were still boy/friend/girl/friend, so there had been none of the awkward tension that now seemed to flicker around the edges of his subconsciousness, nagging at him whenever they spent time together. Why _was_ that, he wondered. Why did things have to get weird and uncomfortable on occasion now that they were in a romantic relationship? It was the one thing he despised about his current status with Amy. He had enjoyed their easy and companionable friendship where they were able to interact without a second thought about propriety or feelings or having to tiptoe around uncomfortable issues. A part of him wished they could return to those days. And yet, he already knew he wouldn't give up their current status for the world. He had fallen for Amy Farrah Fowler—hard. And he knew that no matter how he might try to convince himself otherwise, he could never go back.

The guys insisted the shift had come when their feelings for one another had evolved into something more sexual. Of course, Sheldon had never once so much as _implied_ to them that he had thoughts of that nature (nor had he asked for their opinions on the matter at all, come to think of it) so he had only been able to surmise that they were ribbing him. Now though, he was beginning to think that perhaps there was some merit to their assessment. He couldn't explain what it was exactly that he felt for her, only that the sentiment was strong, and that in turn, it caused him to feel weaker somehow than he ever had in his life, and way stupider than his superior brain had any right to be. It was for her and her alone, that he was willing to suffer through the humiliation of such a diminution of his quick wit and genius. And his trip away had given him plenty of time to reflect on just what she meant to him and the role he wanted her to play in his life. While he had yet to figure out exactly how to get there, he knew that he wanted her to be more of a constant, and to be able to feel comfortable with her in the way Leonard felt comfortable with Penny, or Howard with Bernadette, but factoring in their own unique spin. The two of them weren't like their friends, nor did he want them to be. They would never be driven by their baser urges the way most other couples were. No matter what happened between them or how their intimacy developed, they would always be academics first and foremost—superior beings with a higher intellect. The other stuff, that was secondary.

In any case, tonight, he wanted to show her what he was capable of doing on his own. He had chosen this place by himself and had set up their whole evening. He knew there was no way he would be comfortable amongst the chaotic, thrusting mob of people that frequented those loud, smoky dance clubs. Besides, Amy deserved something elegant. And so he had decided to take her to a nice hall where they held classical dancing on Saturday nights. He had been forced to do his laundry early for this, but he found that he didn't mind so much. After enduring a schedule that had been thrown completely out of whack for the past couple of months, he figured another small alteration would hold little consequence. Besides, Amy was his number one priority. He had to prove to her how much she meant to him, how badly he wanted to be with her. At this point, he didn't know if he would ever be able to stop making amends.

As he took Amy's hand and led her to the dance floor, he felt his nervousness rising. He could hardly believe he had touched her the way he had the night before, trailing his lips over the smooth flesh of her arm and peppering kisses along her jaw. He had wanted her _so _badly in that moment, and the beast of desire had overtaken his brain, swallowing logic and replacing it with acts of carnality he would not normally allow himself to partake in. But it had felt so good to give in—so _right_. It wasn't until he heard her breath hitch as he invited her to join him tonight that he'd realized what he was doing, how close he had drawn to her, how he had allowed his instincts to take over. And so he had pulled away then, lest he do something inappropriate he would truly regret.

A new song began, and Sheldon and Amy stood still for a moment, gazing into one another's eyes, neither seeming to know exactly how to begin. Eventually, he brought their joined hands up to hover near his shoulder, and then reached for her with the other arm, sliding it around her body to cradle her lower back. Amy stared up at him, chewing on her lip as she wrapped her free hand around his shoulder in perfect form. All the cotillion training in the world could not have prepared him for how close they were now standing, or how intimately he was holding his girlfriend in his arms. This felt so different from that night long ago, so much more intense. His insides were aflame, and he swallowed against the sudden urge to vomit from sheer panic. And then they began to move, and some of his terror slipped away.

Sheldon led Amy around the floor in perfect sync, their bodies moving together as one. His mind replayed each step to perfection, his long limbs acting on muscle memory. As if on instinct, Amy reacted, stepping back when he leaned forward, twirling around him as he swept her into a spin. It was as if, in that moment, they were of one mind, their bodies extensions of the same brain. For the first time in a long while, Sheldon felt completely in his element around her. Right then, as he glided her around the polished wooden floor, he was confident, capable, powerful. His affection for the beautiful, talented woman in his arms rose tenfold, and he found himself captivated by her.

When the music shifted and slowed at last, Amy stepped in closer, and Sheldon found his other hand sliding down her shoulder to join its mate at her waist. Amy tentatively laid her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. Their gazes locked in a fierce, intense stare that made his insides ache.

"Thank you for this, Sheldon," she said softly, and he nodded, feeling suddenly inadequate again.

Sheldon licked his lips as Amy moved in closer. He could feel her body heat as she pressed herself to him, the softness of her breasts. He sucked in a sharp breath and then slowly let it out, struggling with all that was in him to remain calm and to not betray the fear, nervousness and excitement that were battling within him. His eyes fell shut and he concentrated on that soft part of her that caressed lightly over the plains of his chest as they moved. His fingers clenched at the silky material of the floral dress she was wearing, modest as always, yet flattering her assets in a way that made it difficult to look at her.

"Sheldon…?"

Her voice washed over him like a gentle breeze, and he opened his eyes to find her staring up at him. She had curled her hair tonight, and he found himself longing to twirl his fingers in it, to draw her close, and—

"Is everything all right?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

Her smile made his stomach knot, and for a moment he thought he really would be sick. What was _happening_ to him? He had never been this close to her before. He could smell her shampoo, feel her breath on his neck. She was all around him. It was too much suddenly, and he had to get away. He had to get out of here.

The song ended and a new one began, this one faster paced, and Amy moved into position to begin the cha-cha. Sheldon licked his lips again, trying to hold it together as she began to swing her hips seductively. One-two, one-two-three. One-two, one-two-three. His body was growing hot and his vision was beginning to blur. His chest rose and fell harshly with each step, and he knew if he didn't stop this at once he was going to hyperventilate. Or pass out. Or both. He had to get outside. He needed fresh air. And then the next moment, her body was flat against his again, and he felt her hip pressing into his very substantial erection, and his world began to tilt. His feet began to move of their own accord, screaming at him to run, and in one swift and powerful movement, he had stomped right down on Amy's foot.

She screamed and crumbled to the floor, gripping the wounded appendage with both hands. Sheldon gaped at her in fear. He glanced around the room in a panic, to find that a few of the couples nearest them had paused to stare, but the rest carried on, oblivious. Amy's face was contorted in pain, and he knelt down next to her, his gaze darting from her anguished expression to her injured foot, unsure of what to do.

"Amy, are you all right?"

All she could do was shake her head to the contrary.

"Come on, we better get up or we're going to be trampled."

He offered her his hand and she tried to stand, but it would seem the act was too painful. She didn't seem able to put any pressure on it at all. Sheldon slid his hands underneath her armpits and hefted her up where she tottered on one foot, swaying precariously through her agony. She still hadn't said anything, and her eyes were screwed shut tight, her breath raspy. That was worrying. He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and then took her waist, attempting to lead her toward the chairs that lined the perimeter of the room, but with one hop in her heeled shoe, she let out another cry and had started to slump toward the floor again. This wouldn't do. So without thinking much about it, Sheldon did the only thing he could. He had witnessed the move countless times in his favorite movies and comic books. Taking on the role of the hero, he caught the backs of her knees and scooped her up into his arms.

Startled, Amy let out a little yelp and held on tightly to his neck as he maneuvered them past the throng of people, most of whom had already begun dancing again. He steered them toward a table and lowered her carefully into a chair, dragging another close to prop up her foot. Then he knelt down beside her, studying her face in the dim light.

"Amy, are you okay?"

She bit her lips and shook her head again, exhaling through her nose. "It hurts."

He leaned over and slowly pulled her shoe off. He could already see the bruising on the top of her foot, and he could tell it had begun to swell.

"I'll get some ice," he said, and sprinted off in the direction of the refreshments.

There were no bags or cloth napkins or anything remotely suitable with which to make an icepack, so he removed his tie and held the widest part under the ice machine, thankful that the cubes it produced were tiny enough to fill the makeshift holder nicely. When he returned to her, he laid it as gently as he could manage against the injured skin. Amy hissed when the cold touched it, her face scrunching up even more.

"Can you move your toes?"

She gripped the sides of her seat and screwed her features up in concentration. Sheldon stared down at the wounded appendage, but saw very little movement.

"I don't think so," she panted. "It hurts too much."

"We need to get you to the hospital."

Amy made no protest as he scooped her up again, securing his ice-filled tie in the toe of her discarded shoe. As he carried her out to the car, it occurred to him that he had no idea where he had found the strength to lift her, as he had no measurable upper body strength to speak of. Yet here he was, tending to his girlfriend like Superman would to Lois Lane. The thought filled him with an inexplicable sense of pride.

"Do you think you can drive?"

"No. It's my right foot. I won't be able to press the pedals."

"Oh…" He hadn't considered that. "I should call an ambulance then."

"No. Just drive me. _Please._ This is already so humiliating. I don't want to draw anymore attention."

"But…Amy, you know I don't drive."

"Then I guess it's about time you learn."

"But—"

"You drove Penny that time when _she_ needed you, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"_Please_, Sheldon. Just go slow. I'll help you. We'll do it together."

He let out a long, shaky sigh. He had injured his girlfriend; it was the least he could do. "Okay."

After situating Amy in the passenger seat, he ran around the car and slid into the other side. He stared around from the steering wheel to the mirrors to the dash board, checking gauges and adjusting everything to his liking. For her part, Amy remained patient, softly moaning here and there to remind him she was in pain. Sheldon reached over and fastened her seatbelt before securing his own, and then, heart pounding, he started up the car, shifted into reverse and slowly backed up out of the space.

Five minutes later, they had made it two blocks, and Sheldon was a wreck. His hands sweated something fierce as he white-knuckled the steering wheel, his entire body trembling with nerves. A van flew by him so fast it rocked the entire car. Sheldon stuck his head out the window, yelling after the man.

"Taking your hand off the wheel to extend your middle finger isn't going to improve your poor driving abilities!"

"Sheldon." Amy laid a hand on his arm, and he tensed beneath her touch. "Just ignore him and relax. You're doing fine. Just make sure you stay between the lines like you're doing, and that's all that matters. You might want to speed it up just a little though so we actually get there sometime tonight."

"You want me to end up like that guy?" He gestured toward the tail lights of the van that was now almost out of sight. "I can't, Amy. I refuse to go any faster unless you wish for your trip to the hospital to end up being in a body bag instead."

Amy didn't say anything in response, she just ran her fingers over his shoulder in slow, soothing circles. It really did feel nice, and he felt himself relaxing a bit. Cars were laying on their horns and zooming past them as they made their way slowly down the darkened streets, but Sheldon stuck to his guns. If he was going to get them there, it would be in one piece.

* * *

"The good news is, it isn't broken," the doctor announced, jotting something down on his clipboard. "There is severe bruising and tissue damage, however, so you're going to need to stay off of it as much as you can for at least the next week. You'll need to ice it three times a day, and I'll write you a prescription for pain medication and an anti-inflammatory. The nurse will be along in a few minutes with a pair of crutches to help you get around for the next few days until the swelling goes down."

They sat in silence once the doctor had left, and Sheldon stared down at his hands, wracked with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he blurted. "I don't know what happened. I—" But he _did_ know. He had gotten carried away by the nearness of her, and when the evidence had presented itself plain as day, he'd panicked and lost his concentration.

"Sheldon, it's okay."

"But it's _not_. I keep messing up, Amy. I'm no good at this. I used to think I excelled at everything, but clearly I was wrong." He hung his head, unable to look at her.

When he felt a hand on his a moment later, he was startled back to the here and now, and he looked her in the face for the first time since he had caused her injury. She was so beautiful, both pain and forgiveness swirling within the depths of her green gaze. He could get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful. Even now, they were drawing him in, and he found himself leaning toward her, determined to capture her lips with his own.

"All right, here we are!"

The nurse's announcement broke him from his trance, and he jerked away, sitting straight as a board in his seat, frustrated that he hadn't even gotten to kiss her before they were interrupted. He watched impatiently as the nurse fussed over her, wrapping her foot in a bandage that was obviously too tight judging by the way Amy winced as she did so. His hate for hospitals was overcoming his concern now that he knew she would be okay. He wondered how many germs were crawling over these walls, on that bandage, and even the nurse herself. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to break free of this building and get out into the fresh air again.

"Can we wrap this up please?"

The nurse flashed him an annoyed glare, but then turned back to Amy with a sympathetic smile. "I think we're all done. Here's your prescription." She handed Amy a small white sheet of paper with scribbling on it. "And it's recommended that you follow up with your regular doctor in about a week."

"Okay." Amy forced a smile. "Thank you."

Once the nurse had left, Sheldon helped her rise and get settled with her crutches. He held the door for her so she could maneuver out into the hall, and the two of them made their way awkwardly back to her car.

"I don't know how I'm going to get to work on Monday," she groaned.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he said again. "This is all my fault. Me and my stupid clumsy feet." _And my stupid raging hormones._ "I'll take care of it," he announced then.

"You will? How? Don't tell me you're going to try driving me every morning."

"No. I'll make Leonard do it."

"Sheldon, I don't think—"

"He owes me a favor. He was supposed to watch out for you while I was gone. Since he failed to do so, he can make up for it now. Besides, since you're working at Caltech for the next few weeks, it just makes sense."

"Okay," she finally conceded.

When he got her home at last, it was very late, and Sheldon was exhausted from all the night's excitement. He wasn't sure how he was going to get back to Los Robles. Leonard would have gone to bed hours ago, and he really didn't want to try to drive the car for a third time. Twice was way more than enough; his nerves were shot as it was. He didn't think the buses would be running this late either.

"Could you help me, Sheldon?" Amy's voice broke him from his thoughts, and he turned to regard her.

She was standing at the entrance to the hall, gazing at him with what Sheldon could only translate as hope in her eyes. He swallowed, wondering what it was she wanted him to do.

"Umm…all right."

He followed her into her bedroom, where she leaned both herself and the crutches against the edge of the mattress, and rubbed at her sore armpits. "These stupid things are really uncomfortable. Could you go into my dresser and find me a nightgown?"

Sheldon bit his lips and moved silently to the chest of drawers. He had done this once before, he reminded himself. Back when she was sick that time. But going through his girlfriend's night things and under garments felt rather scandalous, especially when he had been dreaming of such things lately, which had then led him to behave inappropriately in the shower.

_Okay, stop thinking about that_, he scolded himself, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. But when he opened a drawer and his gaze scrolled over the selection of bras housed within, his brain was once again transported to that vision of himself, unbuttoning her cardigan and shirt and running his fingers along the edge of the garment beneath. He took a couple of steadying breaths as he surveyed her underthings. In his mind, he had always envisioned a simple white brassiere, like the ones typically shown on commercials, with cups that covered the entirety of each breast, allowing just a hint of cleavage to peek out at the center. Some of these fit the bill almost alarmingly well, but there was also lace and leopard print, and various colors and styles that had his imagination running wild. As he scanned over them, he began to envision what each one would look like on her and how much of her breasts they would conceal.

Slamming the drawer shut, he exhaled loudly, and moved on to the next before he lost his nerve altogether.

"Sheldon? Everything okay?"

"Yes. Here we go."

Grateful that the next section he searched had produced what he was looking for, he brought it over to her. It was a sensible, long, plaid nightdress that he knew would cover up every asset quite nicely. But as he turned to go, thankful that nightmare was over, she called him back.

"Wait. Can you help me get this on? It's difficult to balance and I don't want to fall over."

_Dear lord…_

Sheldon moved toward her as if someone else were occupying his body. He could do this, he told himself. He had seen her naked once before. But even then, back before he'd embraced these feelings of desire he held for her, his dreams had been plagued with images of her body. How much worse then would it be _now_, when his thoughts and reactions were so much stronger?

_Brace yourself, Cooper._

As Amy rose carefully, putting all of her weight on her left foot, Sheldon reached to grip her arm, holding her steady. He swallowed as he watched her fumble with the buttons on the front of her dress, and when her bra came into view, he couldn't help but stare. This one was lacy and forest green to match her eyes, and he found himself wanting to run his fingers over it, to commit its texture to memory.

As Amy began to pull her dress off, Sheldon reached for her hands, stilling her. She licked her lips and gazed up at him, an unreadable emotion shining in her eyes. Sheldon had moved so very close to her, and they stood now face to face, gazing at one another in silence. At long last, he trailed his sight down to her collarbones, and his fingers followed, tracing patterns over the smooth skin. Amy hitched her breath as those same fingers found their way beneath the fabric of her dress and slid the garment down over her shoulders. Now freed, the rest of the material followed, slipping down her body easily to pool around her feet on the floor.

Amy blushed and averted her gaze as Sheldon stared at her openly, taking in the full view of the bra and the matching lace of her underwear. He studied the dip of her waist—so much smaller than her layers of clothing would indicate—and the round curve of her hips. Before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching for her, and he was brushing his hands feather light over the soft skin of her sides.

Amy exhaled a shaky breath and captured her bottom lip in her teeth, watching him in silence. He couldn't believe how good her body felt, how incredibly _pleasant_ it was to touch her. He let out a trembling breath of his own as he allowed himself to live out his fantasy for the first time, and trailed his fingers over the scalloped edge of her bra.

Sheldon shut his eyes as the rough texture of the fabric tickled against his fingertips, determined to memorize every petal of the flowery lace, every stitch and seam. This was even better than what he'd imagined, because he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin, the softness of her flesh beneath the fabric, the way her chest rose and fell rapidly beneath his touch.

And then he leaned in and kissed her. Amy wobbled and sank down onto the edge of the bed and Sheldon pressed into her more firmly, enjoying the solid feel of her against him. His fingers, which were still resting at the edge of her bra, moved down to trail over the rise of her breast, and she shuddered beneath him, letting out a soft moan. Feeling more daring than he ever had in his life, Sheldon once again cupped the soft flesh in his palm, squeezing gently—this time on purpose—and savored the feel of her in his grip.

Amy laid a hand against his chest, running her fingernails up and down over his sternum through the layers of his clothing. Sheldon's heart leapt at her touch, but he wasn't afraid this time. It felt…_good. _Unbelievably so. He wanted more of her, to taste and touch and caress, and he found himself tracing a path along her lower lip with his tongue, tasting it for the first time. Amy hitched her breath at this, and it felt as though she might pull away, but a second later, she was crushing herself against him, one hand threading through his short hair as she met his tongue with her own.

Oh, the pleasure that shot down his spine! It spiked straight into his groin, and his cock twitched painfully in the confines of his pants. He didn't want his body to react this way, and yet he couldn't stop. It felt too good, too right. He pulled her even closer, his free hand threading through her long locks as the other continued to caress her over her bra, eliciting soft groans from her throat as his tongue tangled with hers. There was something so primal about this act, and he was shocked to discover it didn't disgust him at all.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Sheldon decided that he needed to put some distance between them before things got too out of hand. He unfolded her nightgown and held it out to her. Amy seemed to understand, and she lifted her arms without protest, allowing him to pull the garment down over her head.

"Do you need anything else," he murmured.

"Yes," she whispered. "Stay."

"Amy, I—I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Just to _sleep_. Please. There's no good way to get you home, and I don't really want to be alone right now."

Sheldon thought this over, his heart racing. He supposed it was no big deal to sleep on her couch. He had done so before. Although he had no change of clothes or even a toothbrush…

Amy patted the bed beside her, and Sheldon started. "Oh no…Amy, I can't. I really _can't_."

"It's okay, Sheldon. Just sleeping, remember? The couch is too small for you to be comfortable, and this will be easier if I need you for something."

_Oh god_. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he nodded slowly, and exhaled a trembling breath. "Do you have an extra blanket?"

Amy nodded. "Hallway closet."

Sheldon retrieved it, and after tucking her into bed, he pulled off his suit jacket, shirt and shoes. He set the clothing neatly on the dresser, and climbed gingerly onto the other side of the mattress. He settled down on his back on top of the covers, staring up at the ceiling, and pulled the blanket over himself, trying not to think too much about how wrinkled his pants would be come morning, or the body of his girlfriend who was lying only inches away from him.

"Goodnight, Sheldon," she whispered. "Thank you for taking care of me tonight."

Sheldon nodded in the darkness, reminding himself that it was his fault she needed looking after in the first place.

"Goodnight, Amy," he managed around the lump in his throat.

He lay there for a long while, his body rigid, until at last he rolled over onto his side to face her. He studied her features, peaceful now in the sweet release of sleep, and he realized this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is getting ridiculous now with all the things that are going SO wrong for poor Sheldon. But...that's the point of this story, so you can expect a few more still after this one. ;) I'll admit there isn't much humor to be had in this chapter; it's mostly drama, but I did throw in a couple of goofy things which will either make you laugh or roll your eyes. I promise chapter 7 will have much more humor. Special thanks to sheldorslady for giving me the Batman idea, and to otakuandfangirl for the little ditty about the sock drawer (you'll see when you get there). Thanks again for all of your kind words, and I hope you'll find this somewhat entertaining until chapter 7.

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Six**

When Sheldon opened his eyes the next morning, it took him a few seconds to figure out where he was. The mattress beneath his back felt alien to him, less springy and more pliable, molding against him when he moved. The pillow too, was a different density than he was used to, and there was a slight crick in his neck. And then it all came rushing back—he was on a waterbed. In Amy's bedroom. Slowly, he turned his head, like that morning not so long ago when he had awoken cradling the geology book. He had been terrified then that his night spent in a drunken stupor may have led him to do something very inappropriate with his girlfriend. To his great relief, that had not been the case, but he almost would have welcomed the visage of her satiated expression to that hideous tome. When his sight fell on her face now, he couldn't help but smile. She was still sleeping, her long brown hair fanned out over the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted, and her long lashes fluttered ever-so-slightly as she dreamed.

Sheldon propped his head in his hand, watching her for a moment. He hadn't slept much at all, as he wasn't used to lounging in a foreign bed, and he couldn't stop thinking about Amy's body lying so close to his. It had felt so wrong to spend the night in her sleeping quarters with her, and yet it had given him a sense of peace to know that he could be there should she need him.

When he _had_ managed to doze off in the wee hours of the morning, it hadn't been a fitful rest, and his dreams had been plagued with odd imagery, most of which he could no longer remember. That was the funny thing about dreams. In his wakeful hours, not one detail was able to evade the vast vault of his mind. But when sleeping or drunk, there were times when even the most significant of events completely eluded him. It was also why he avoided alcohol on most occasions. He hated those blank spots in his otherwise perfect chain of memory, and he loathed not being in control.

Careful not to wake her, he reached to trail a finger lightly over her cheekbone, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He didn't know when he had decided she was beautiful. He never used to ponder such things, let alone consider them important. But just as every water molecule was made up of two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom, somewhere along the line, it had simply become a fact. He thought about how she had looked last night in that floral dress with her hair curled, the way the silken fabric had felt beneath his hands. And then he thought about..._other_ things. The way he'd touched her last night, the passion behind their kiss.

He shook himself, blinking rapidly as the heat of arousal traveled down his gut and into his groin. What was happening to him? Just a few months ago, he would have never agreed to this sleepover in the first place, no matter what the consequences, and now here he was, gushing over the image of his girlfriend lying next to him in bed of all things. He had to get a hold of himself. He couldn't let his baser urges continue to take control of him this way.

Just nine weeks ago, things had been normal…well, relatively so at any rate. And now, here he was, touching her in ways he would have never even considered before he'd gone away. Something about being apart from her all that time, and the resulting fear of losing her altogether, had caused both his mind and body to start behaving irrationally. He didn't want to feel these things. Oh how he wished he could bury them deep within his subconscious somewhere and lock them away for good.

But there was an annoying part of his brain that kept nagging at him, telling him that it wasn't all bad, that he actually _enjoyed _the newfound intimacy. Something about it had been…what? What was it exactly that he had felt as he'd run his fingers along the edge of her bra and had dared to feel the weight of her breast in his hand, to kiss her in a way he never had before? He had felt…_free_. In that one short moment, it had seemed as if a suffocating burden had been lifted off his shoulders, allowing him to breathe without restraint for the first time. He had simply shut off his mind and allowed himself to react, giving into something he had thus far always denied himself.

_Fascinating_, he thought, and he found himself wanting to try it again—_simply_ out of scientific curiosity, of _course_. It was always best to test a hypothesis multiple times, after all, in order to prove its validity.

Right now though, that damn nightgown was in the way, and Amy was buried under a mound of blankets. Determined not to wake her as he made his escape, he rolled over and rose from the bed, tiptoeing to the dresser to collect his belongings. Thinking there was a slight possibility she might have something suitable for him to wear, he pulled open the uppermost drawer and was met with a collection of socks and tights. He rummaged through quickly and his hand made contact with something long and solid. He pulled it free and was surprised to find an electric toothbrush. How peculiar, he thought. Why on earth would Amy keep her toothbrush _there_? Perhaps she had been in a hurry to get ready for their date yesterday and had absent-mindedly set it down in the dresser on accident. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. For now, he would just put it back where it belonged. And so, shutting the drawer, he made his way to the bathroom. He decided to postpone his shower until he went home as he had no change of clothes or even a robe here he could put on. He made a mental note to remedy that situation at his earliest convenience. Although he didn't plan on this becoming a usual thing, it was always best to be prepared.

Oh, how he longed for his own toothbrush or a razor, or anything at _all_ to help himself feel the tiniest bit clean again. He opted for a quick wash at the sink; anything was better than nothing, after all. He scrubbed his face and hands and ran the bar of soap up his arms, all the way to where they met the short sleeves of his undershirt. Once he had rinsed and dried, he placed her toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and began to search for dental supplies. It was odd, he reflected, that she had a normal toothbrush sitting in the holder on her sink. Perhaps she used that one during times when she was in a hurry. Thinking nothing more of it, he flossed his teeth and then pulled out the Listerine. He couldn't be certain whether Amy had put her mouth on the spout of the bottle, and he wasn't sure he could risk it. Then again, he _had_ drunk that one time from her wine glass on the train and had survived the ordeal. Besides, after what they had done _last_ _night_... He quickly banished those thoughts, and, pouring a bit of the liquid into the cap, he took a swig, swishing with the minty mouthwash until his gums and tongue tingled with germ free satisfaction. Once his routine was finished and he felt half human again, he was able to push aside the manic fear of whatever hospital germs might still be clinging to his skin.

He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it, and ran his fingers through his hair until it looked somewhat presentable. Then he crept to the living room, gathering up the tie he had discarded the night before, and set it with his jacket and shoes next to his messenger bag. He dug out his phone and checked the time. It was now six-fourteen a.m. And he had three text messages from Leonard.

-_Hey, buddy, how's your date going with Amy? I heard about the restaurant Thursday night. Is she still mad?-_

-_Since I haven't heard from you, I assume your date is going well?-_

_-All right, I'm headed to bed. You'll have to ask Amy to bring you home.-_

There was no way she would be able to drive him _anywhere_ now. It was still early, and since it was Sunday, Sheldon didn't have to be back at his apartment for a while, so he made a decision and typed Leonard a quick response.

-_Still at Amy's. She can't drive. Will explain later. I'll text you in an hour or two to pick me up.-_

Stowing his phone in his pocket, he padded his way in sock-clad feet to Amy's kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. Her shelves were neatly stocked, just like his own, and he found eggs and a package of bacon easily. There was also orange juice, but a cup of tea was their own little ritual, and he felt like something hot might prove more soothing. Finding his way around her kitchen easily, he fell into a rhythm, pulling out frying pans, filling the tea kettle, and gathering dishes and silverware. It was supposed to be oatmeal day, but he found he didn't mind this deviation to his schedule. He had gotten used to winging it while on the road, after all, and it didn't feel as though anything had really reverted back to normal since his return. Besides, if this whole experience had taught him nothing else, he realized now that for Amy he was willing to make compromises.

Just as breakfast was finished cooking and he had plated everything, his phone buzzed. After rinsing and drying his hands, he checked his new message.

_-Okaaay…what did you do to her THIS time?-_

_Oh, very funny, Leonard_, he thought. But his friend was, of course, quite on the nose with his question. Deciding not to honor his inquiry with a response, he sighed and slid the phone back into his pocket. The text did remind him that Amy would be needing something for pain this morning. So he grabbed the bottle of pills he'd set on the counter last night, and filled up the icepack. He set the plates and teacups onto a tray and carried everything back to her room.

When he entered, she was still sleeping. He debated whether or not to disturb her, but he couldn't stand there all morning waiting on her and he didn't want their food to get cold.

"Amy? Amy, wake up."

"Hmm...?" She rolled onto her back and blinked her eyes open. "Sheldon?"

He smiled at her and held out the tray. "Good morning. I made you breakfast."

"Aw, Sheldon, that's so sweet!" She was fully alert now, he noticed, and her smile lit up her entire face.

He set the meal on her nightstand and helped pull her up into a seated position, fluffing her pillow against the headboard so she would be comfortable. Then he set about propping up her foot (which had turned an impressive shade of purple overnight) and carefully laid the pack on top to ice it.

"Thank you," she said.

Once the tray was situated securely on her lap, he took a seat near the foot of the bed, being sure to keep enough distance between them that he wouldn't be tempted to touch her. He had already done enough the previous evening.

"This was all you had in your refrigerator. I hope it will suffice."

"It's perfect." She smiled again.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Sheldon recalled the old days, when they could sit in a room like this for hours, staring at one another, or simply talking, about anything and everything. It had felt so comfortable and so natural back then. But once again came that nagging tension in the air that accompanied their close proximity, and it made his belly tingle uneasily.

"We better eat before it gets cold," he managed at last.

They ate in companionable silence, and Sheldon felt himself relaxing a bit. As he devoured his meal, he stole little glances of her here and there, marveling at the way her jaw worked as she chewed, the glisten of the bacon grease on her lips. It was like that strawberry at the restaurant all over again, and he kept his eyes trained on his plate from then on in order to avoid temptation.

"I wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for last night," he said once they had both finished eating. "I hope you know I would never hurt you on purpose."

Amy nodded. "I know, Sheldon. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"It wasn't ruined," she said softly, and he raised his head to look at her. "I'm just sorry we weren't able to dance a little longer. You were a total natural out there."

Sheldon smiled at that. "Well, I do excel at _everything_."

Amy grinned and shook her head. "Still modest as always too, I see."

He cocked his head at that. "You really think I'm modest? No one has ever said _that_ to me before."

"Sarcasm."

"Oh."

"In any case, thank you, Sheldon. I love that you took me dancing. And thank you...for staying last night."

He felt himself blush, and he averted his gaze to pick at a loose thread on her duvet. "You're welcome. It was the least I could do after I nearly broke your foot. Besides, section four of the Relationship Agreement, Boo-boos and Ouchies states that when one of us is injured, the other must take care of them."

"Right." She nodded, and something in her expression shifted. Sheldon couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she looked...disappointed? Tired? It couldn't be hunger because she just ate. "The _Relationship Agreement._ Of course."

He wasn't sure what else to say, and the silence spanned between them for several long minutes before he stood and gathered up their empty dishes.

"Well...I should probably get going soon...unless you need anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Be sure to ice your foot after lunch and again before you go to bed."

"Yes sir." She offered a small smile.

"Your pain pills are here on the nightstand if you need them. Do you want me to help you get out of bed before I leave?"

"Sheldon, I'll be fine," she said. "Unless...you want to stay over again and help me out some more...?"

He swallowed at the seductive look in her eyes. "I umm...I really should go."

"Sheldon." She laid a hand on his arm. "I was kidding."

He licked his lips and nodded.

"Really, I'll be fine. But I appreciate your concern."

"All right. Call or text me if you need anything, and otherwise, I'll see you in the morning when Leonard comes to pick you up."

She smiled. "I will."

* * *

The following afternoon, Sheldon stepped off the elevator, cradling a large bag of groceries in his arms. As he made his way to apartment 314, he found himself wishing he had made a copy of Amy's key that time he had borrowed it when she was sick. No matter though. He set his purchases down on his shoes so the bag wouldn't touch the floor. Then he dug inside his messenger bag, producing the pick set Howard had lent him, and began to work on the lock. It was a simple pin and tumbler design, so it wasn't all that difficult. After about five minutes of careful maneuvering, it clicked open, and he let himself inside.

This was one of the best ideas he'd had, and that was saying a lot. Even though he had never liked surprises, the guys had stressed that women appreciated a bit of spontaneity. Amy had no idea he had planned this. He had instructed Leonard to simply tell her that he needed to work late so she wouldn't wonder where he'd gone. He had threatened Howard and Raj to keep quiet under penalty of death. The only drawback to his plan was the idea that she might decide to wait for him at Caltech. But then they would both end up needing to take the bus later, and he doubted she would want to brave public transportation with her crutches.

Pushing his concerns aside, he began unpacking the food. He'd bought everything he needed to make his mother's fried chicken, complete with biscuits and gravy. He hadn't had the pleasure of partaking in his cherished childhood meal for quite some time, and he was hoping that Amy would enjoy it just as much as he did.

He got to work, separating the chicken and preparing his breadcrumb coating. It had just the right amount of herbs and spices, and although he hadn't even begun to cook anything, his mouth was already watering with anticipation. He made the dough for the biscuits from scratch, using his meemaw's recipe, kneading it and rolling it out over a sheet of wax paper so it wouldn't dirty the counter top. He preheated the oven and then cut out circular shapes, placing them on a cookie sheet. After filling a frying pan with oil, he set it on the burner and turned the dial on low. When everything was warm enough, he dropped the first few pieces of chicken into the pan, allowing them to cook slowly, and popped the biscuits into the oven.

He figured he might as well tidy up a bit while he waited. It was, after all, difficult for Amy to do so while in her condition. He noticed her heels from the other night remained sitting on the floor near the couch, and her plate and glass from breakfast were still on the table. Amy was always very meticulous in her cleanliness, which was something he admired about her. He was sure she would appreciate his efforts. So he moved the dishes to the sink to wash later with the rest of his mess from dinner. Then he picked up her shoes and carried them to her room to put away in her closet.

When he entered her bedroom, he found she had left her nightgown, underwear and bra strewn across the bed. Setting her shoes down for the moment, forgotten, Sheldon swallowed and studied the undergarments. He remembered in vivid detail the events of two nights ago, how it had felt to run his hands over the surface of the lace, to feel the soft flesh hidden beneath. This set was pink with just a strip of trim around the edges, but it brought back the same feelings of desire and a burning ache in his chest. Biting his lip, he picked up the bra and ran his thumbs over the cups, shuddering as he imagined her breasts filling the fabric. Then he lifted it to his face and breathed deeply, drowning in the scent of her.

He thought about how this very garment must have been resting against her naked skin only a matter of hours ago, and then he imagined what that skin looked like, and a tingle of heat shot down his spine. Although his lack of control continued to worry him, he thought he could get used to touching her how he had the other night. It wasn't all that much different from kissing if he really thought about it. Besides, there was still that cloth barrier between his hand and her flesh. He could manage that. He _had_, in fact, managed it already. There was no exchange of bodily fluids, which made it even safer than the wet kisses they had recently engaged in. Judging from the way she'd tugged him against her the other night, and the sounds she'd made, Amy had seemed to enjoy it as well. Maybe tonight after she tasted the delicious dinner he had prepared for her, she would let him do it again.

A shrill beeping sound flooded the apartment, startling him from his thoughts.

_Danger, danger, _he thought. And then it registered. The smoke alarm was going off.

"Oh lord!" Lost in all of his lust-filled imaginings, Sheldon had completely forgotten about the food he'd been cooking.

Dropping her bra back onto the bed, he ran down the hall and out into the living room. Smoke was already billowing out into the dining area, and he swatted at it, covering his mouth and nose with the other hand as he rushed into the kitchen. The pan was aflame, the fire rising high to lick at the oven hood and the surrounding cabinets. At some point, the oil must have splattered, because patches of fire were dotted here and there over the stovetop and counter, and it was quickly spreading. In a panic, Sheldon began throwing open cabinets and cupboards, searching frantically for the fire extinguisher.

By the time he finally found it in the pantry, the fire was raging higher, and the smoke had turned black. He pulled the pin, aimed the nozzle and pressed the trigger. Monoammonium phosphate shot out the end, covering everything in a yellow powder. Unfortunately, it did very little to actually put out the flames. The entire bottle had been emptied in what felt like seconds, and when he realized it hadn't done its job, the flames had spread even higher, turning the entire kitchen into an inferno.

He snatched up at towel, snapping it at the blaze, but his efforts produced no results. Realizing with a flash of terror that there was nothing at all he could do, he told himself he had to get out of there. Sheldon was wheezing now, his lungs burning and eyes stinging from all of the smoke. He dropped to his hands and knees, carefully avoiding the area of the floor that had now been set ablaze, and scrambled as quickly as he could toward the living room. The incessant blaring of the smoke alarm made his ears thrum as he crawled toward the door and pulled it open. Fresh air wafted into the small space, and Sheldon inhaled greedily before he was wracked with a bought of coughing. His vision was swimming now. He could tell there were people out in the hallway, and he felt someone latch onto him. For the first time in his life, he found he didn't care. He just needed to get out of there by any means necessary.

"Are you all right? Sir, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

And then the world went black.

* * *

An hour later, when Leonard's car pulled up, the apartment building was surrounded by firetrucks and police cars. A whole mob of people were milling around outside, some on their cellphones, some walking around in a daze. A very shaken Sheldon sat out on the curb next to one of the firetrucks, wrapped in a blanket and cradling a paper cup of water in his hands. He rocked back and forth staring at nothing. He didn't even hear his loved ones calling to him, nor register their stunned expressions; he was too absorbed in his own shock.

"_Sheldon_? Oh my god, what _happened_?" Amy's panicked voice drew him back to the present, and he blinked before slowly turning his head to regard her.

All of the color had drained from her face, and she stared at him wide-eyed, moving as quickly as she could on her crutches, with Leonard following at her side. The look of concern in his gaze confused Sheldon for a moment, and then, with a spark of realization, he remembered what had happened.

"Sheldon?" It was Leonard who was speaking this time. "Sheldon, are you okay?"

He blinked up at them and shuddered, coughing against a wave of pain in his chest. He shook his head then, still in a daze. "No…no, I'm…there was so much smoke and…"

"Excuse me." The three of them turned to find a police officer and one of the firefighters quickly approaching. "Are you friends of Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes," Amy answered. "I'm his girlfriend Amy, and I live here. This is his roommate, Leonard. What happened?"

"So you're Dr. Fowler?"

"Yes..."

"There was a fire in your unit," the firefighter explained. "The neighbors called 911 and managed to pull your unconscious boyfriend out of the hallway."

"Oh my god…" Amy's eyes grew even wider, and she brought a trembling hand up to cover her mouth.

"The apartment suffered some fairly substantial damage. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay somewhere else for at least a night or two while the building is investigated and a determination is made as to whether it remains safe to occupy."

"I don't _believe_ this," Amy gasped.

"In the meantime, please try to get Dr. Cooper here to go to the hospital," the officer chimed in. "He refused to get into the ambulance, and he really needs to have his lungs checked for smoke inhalation. Also, he was babbling something about you being angry with him since he wasn't supposed to be in your apartment at the time. Do you wish to press charges?"

That snapped Sheldon awake, and his body jerked upright where he sat, his eyes round.

"Press charges…?" Amy sounded confused.

"While I'm not blaming Dr. Cooper persay, he _was _technically breaking and entering. He admitted himself that he picked your lock. And, now, I'm not saying that that he did anything on purpose, but sometimes in these cases, we discover that arson was at play."

"No." Amy shook her head vehemently. "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you."

"All right, ma'am. We've already questioned your boyfriend and it seems highly likely it was an accident, but if you happen to change your mind, all it would take is a phone call."

"Right. Thank you."

"We'll need you to fill out some paperwork before you leave." The policeman gestured toward a spot behind them, and they turned to see a group of three squad cars, and five police officers gathered there talking.

Amy nodded and then focused on Sheldon. "Are you all right?"

He nodded feebly, unable to find words to voice what he was truly feeling in that moment—fear, relief, guilt, shock, humiliation.

With one last long look at him, Amy hobbled away on her crutches to follow the policeman and speak to the other officers. Sheldon's whole body trembled as he watched her, fearing that she would keep walking and never return.

"Come on, let's get you up." He felt his roommate's hand on his, and for once, he didn't protest, just allowed him to pull him unsteadily to his feet. "Do you think you can walk?"

Sheldon just nodded and handed the blanket back to the fireman who'd lent it to him before slowly following his friend. He was barely aware of placing one foot in front of the other as they stepped.

"Leonard," he finally managed to croak. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"Amy's going to leave me."

Leonard paused then and turned to face him, an expression on his face that Sheldon could only interpret as some kind of shocked concern. "She's not going to leave you Sheldon," he said after a moment.

"I burnt down her apartment!" He started coughing again, and pressed a hand against his chest, willing the burning sensation to go away.

"We really should get you to the hospital, buddy."

"No." He shook his head emphatically. "You know how I feel about hospitals, Leonard. I'll be fine. I didn't breathe in that much smoke. I just want to go home now…and hide in my room for the rest of my life."

Leonard opened his mouth to say something, but then looked as though he'd thought the better of it when they spotted Amy heading back their way.

"So," his roommate asked her. "What's the verdict?"

"Well," Amy sighed. "Apparently, they managed to get the fire out before it destroyed the entire apartment. But the whole kitchen is basically gone, and they're worried there might be structural damage. So, long story short, I can't even get in there to get some clothes or pack a bag. Although it's probably just as well. From the sounds of it, everything is either going to have smoke damage or stink to high heaven."

Sheldon hung his head. He felt terrible. Here he had tried to do something extra special for Amy to show her how much he truly cared and to make up for his previous error, but he had only managed to make things much, much worse. It would seem that even on his own, the only thing he was capable of was ruining her life. He was an atrocious boyfriend.

He could feel her eyes on him, but he wasn't able to lift his head to look at her, much less speak to her after everything that had happened. He really had no way of explaining himself. What was he supposed to say? _"Sorry for burning down your kitchen, but I was too preoccupied with sniffing your bra like some lecherous creep"_?

When Leonard opened the car doors, Sheldon took Amy's crutches from her without sparing her a glance, and laid them in the trunk. He was grateful she needed the room in the back to stretch out her leg so he wouldn't have to face her just yet. Instead, he climbed into the front passenger seat and stared out the window at the still smoldering building. How could he have been so incredibly stupid? Now Amy had no place to live, at least for a while, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

"So, Sheldon…what _happened_?" Leonard spared him a glance as they made their way down the street and back toward Los Robles.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Yeah, well, you're _going_ to, mister!" Amy's voice was firm and he thought he could detect a hint of anger there. "I need to know why my apartment is currently unlivable. What were you even doing there in the middle of the day? Leonard told me you were working late."

Sheldon sighed. "I asked him to tell you that so I could surprise you. I just wanted to make you a nice dinner, Amy. I swear!"

He bit his lips then, trying to hold in his emotions, lest he truly embarrass himself in front of Leonard. Everything was silent in the car for several long minutes as he pressed his head up against the window and screwed his eyes shut, mentally berating himself again for his stupidity and lack of concentration.

"How did it happen, Sheldon?" Her voice was softer this time.

"I put the food on to cook, and I decided to straighten up your apartment for you and I got…distracted."

"By…?" This time it was Leonard asking.

"Nothing! Can we please drop it?"

Another long, awkward silence, and then Amy spoke again. "Well, I'm glad you're okay, Sheldon. You had me really worried."

He bit his lips again and ventured a gaze at her in the sun visor's vanity mirror. What he was met with instead was his own wan reflection, and the state of his appearance shocked him. Half his face was black and his hair was sticking up at all angles. With the sharp contrast of black and white, his face reminded him of a chess board. He brought a hand up to test the charred skin and was relieved when his fingers left behind skin-toned trails. It was only soot.

"Yeah, buddy," Leonard added. "You really had us scared there for a minute."

He nodded and stared down at his lap. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't until they were a block away from Leonard and Sheldon's apartment that Amy spoke up again. "What am I going to do? I have no place to sleep tonight and nothing to wear. I don't even have a toothbrush."

"You can stay in my room," Leonard offered.

Sheldon snapped his head toward his roommate, staring at him with trepidation and a hint of anger. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, Penny and I have been talking about living together. We've been leaning toward me moving into 4B in the near future, so I figure we could do a little trial run for a few nights and see how things go. And that would free up my room for Amy. Would that be acceptable, Amy?"

"Yes. Thank you, Leonard!"

Oh, this was bad. This was a very, very bad idea. But what else could he do? He had destroyed her apartment. He owed it to her to make sure she had a decent place to stay. And this way he could at least keep an eye on her until she was fully healed.

"As for toiletries and clothing, I'll see what Penny has available for you," Leonard went on. "If need be, I can always run to the store down the street and pick up what you need."

"Thank you, Leonard, that's very considerate of you."

When they pulled up in front of the apartment building, the first of many new challenges was presented to them—how to get Amy up the three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. It would be exhausting and near impossible for her to hoist herself up them all.

Leonard glanced from the stairway to Amy. "Maybe if we each take a side, we can lift as she hops and that would make it easier."

He snaked his hand around Amy's waist, but Sheldon slapped it away.

"Ow!"

"I would thank you to keep your hands to yourself. She's _my_ girlfriend. I'll get her up the stairs."

Leonard rolled his eyes. Taking the crutches and their few belongings, he led the way, muttering something about ungrateful roommates under his breath.

Knowing he was capable, and determined to do whatever it took, Sheldon then scooped Amy up into his arms like he had the other night and began the laborious trek up the many stairs. It was much more difficult holding her weight while trying to maneuver them both upward, and soon he found himself tottering around like a drunken hobo as his chest heaved painfully from exertion and smoke inhalation. He felt his foot slip from beneath him, and he tripped, nearly falling over. Amy let out a squeak and clutched onto him harder. He heard Leonard hiss, and glanced up just in time to see him cringe as he watched him teeter against the wall. But with renewed determination, Sheldon managed to right himself, and slowly but surely, he got them all the way up the stairs.

He plunked Amy down on the couch and fell on top of her, exhausted. They stared at one another, their breath mingling in the silence, and he was suddenly very aware of how close his body was pressed against hers. Sheldon felt that familiar pull in the pit of his belly, and he found himself slowly leaning in…

"So, Amy, I'll just go remake the bed with fresh sheets for you, and then I'll talk to Penny."

Sheldon shot straight up at the sound of Leonard's voice and cleared his throat, strolling awkwardly over to his desk chair to hang up his messenger bag. Only, he realized then that he didn't have it with him; it was still at Amy's place. Feeling Leonard's eyes boring into him, he started lowering himself into the chair, but then jerked up again as if he'd been stabbed in the butt. He truly didn't know what to do with his body just then, and so he excused himself to take a shower, claiming he needed to wash off all the soot.

When he returned, clean and fresh and feeling much more like his usual self, it was to find Penny fretting over his girlfriend.

"I can't believe it," the blonde gasped. "So your entire kitchen is just…_gone_?"

"That's what I hear," Amy sighed. "I didn't get to see it myself."

That's when Penny noticed Sheldon had entered the room, and she rushed toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, sweety! Are you okay?"

Sheldon stiffened beneath her grip and tried to pull away. "I'm fine, Penny. Please stop manhandling me."

"Right, right, sorry." She stepped away then to look at him. "Leonard said you should have gone to the hospital but you refused. If your chest is still bothering you in the morning, I'm driving you there myself."

Sheldon sighed. "As I keep telling everyone, I'm _fine._ Now, if you don't mind, I need to find us something for dinner and get Amy settled.

"All right, Dr. Fussy Face. I'll leave you be. But I'm glad you're okay. Amy, let me know if any of that doesn't fit you. I might have a couple other things you can try." She indicated toward a stack of clothing piled next to Amy on the couch.

"Thanks, bestie! I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go make sure Leonard isn't destroying my apartment. See you both later."

Left alone now, the two of them remained in awkward silence, she sitting on the couch and he standing before her. He wanted to offer some sort of consolation and to tell her how truly sorry he was, but any apology he could make seemed hollow.

"Are you hungry," he asked instead.

She nodded. "I'm starving."

"Shall I order a pizza?"

"That would be nice, thank you. Do you think maybe I could…take a quick shower while we wait?"

"Of course. And since you're short on clothing at the moment, I'll take your things down and wash them for you."

Her expression turned to one of wide-eyed shock. "Really?"

"Of course. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Sheldon."

He stood outside the bathroom while she changed into one of Penny's robes and handed him her clothing from the day. Once the door was shut again, he waited for a moment until he heard the telltale sound of the shower running before exiting the apartment. As he made his way back down the stairs, he tried not to think about how the garments he was carrying had just been touching her skin, or the fact that he her underthings were hidden away somewhere amongst the skirt, cardigan, t-shirt and blouse currently in his possession.

When he made it to the laundry room, he began to load her clothing in one by one, lingering last on the underwear. Today she had chosen a black ensemble—no lace, just thin cotton, and it felt soft in his hands. He ran his fingers over it for a long moment, wondering if the skin it covered would feel as smooth. Then he shook himself and dropped the panties into the washing machine. The bra he saved for last. He shut his eyes and brought the garment up near his face, trailing it against his cheek before once again breathing in her scent—a blend of soap and flowers, and something uniquely Amy.

He flipped it over in his hands, and held it up, studying the concave cups. On a whim, he brought them to rest over his eyes like a mask. He envisioned himself as a real life superhero, determined to rescue his damsel in distress. He would succeed in winning her over; he would not fail in this. He was like Bruce Wayne, a regular man by day, smooth vigilante by night. Whipping around dramatically, he announced in a hoarse voice, "I'm Batman!"

"You look more like _Bra Man_ to me."

Sheldon screeched and flung the bra across the room. His hands flailed in mid-air as he backpedaled into the dryer.

Penny stood before him, looking extremely amused and slightly bewildered. She glanced down at the undergarment that now lay at her feet, and then back up into Sheldon's face.

"Whatcha doooin'?"

Sheldon turned his back to her then and cleared his throat. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He silently cursed the tremor in his voice. "I'm washing clothes."

He heard Penny gasp then. "Oh. My. God. This is _Amy's _bra, isn't it? And you were wearing it on your _face_!"

A stab of panic. "I don't know _what_—"

"Bra Man," she laughed. "Oh, this is _classic!"_

"Penny…" He tried to flash her his most convincing look of haughty derision, but he knew his acting was not up to par, and he felt his face begin to twitch—the telltale sign of his lying. "I don't know what you _thought_ you saw, but—"

"And did I actually see you _smelling _it earlier?"

Dear lord. How long had she been spying on him? And more importantly, how had he not heard her coming? Had he been that engrossed in manhandling Amy's underwear? He really _did _need to see a doctor. This was getting out of control.

"It's not what it looked like."

"Oh?" There was amusement in her voice again. "Then just what _was_ it?"

"I…" He swallowed. "I was just checking to make sure I hadn't gotten it full of soot. That smell is really hard to get out and needs to be treated appropriately."

"Uh huh." Penny didn't sound convinced at all. "I bet that's not the _only_ thing that's 'hard'."

Sheldon spun around, gaping at her in incredulity. "Penny, _please_!"

"Sorry, Sheldon, but I think it's _pretty _clear that you have it bad. Oh, this is _so_ good. Wait til I tell the others!"

"Penny, you _can't_!" His voice came out as a panicked screech, and his chest grew tight with terror.

"I _knew_ it!" She squealed and began to laugh. "Sheldon, you are such a _dog_!"

Why was this happening to him? Why was he being punished? _Why_?

"Don't worry," she said at last, still giggling. "I won't say anything. But you need to _talk _to that girl. She's really confused. The rest of us can all see how you feel about her, so why don't you just tell her and get it over with?"

"Tell her how I _feel_? Penny, I'm not a hippie…"

"Right. You're just some creeper who goes through Amy's underwear and sniffs her bras."

"Oh lord…" Sheldon buried his face in his hands and took several deep breaths.

"Hey, Sheldon…" He jumped at the touch of her hand on his arm. "Look, I'm sorry. I really won't say anything. But…talk to her, okay? I think you both need that."

"What would I even say?"

"Tell her what she means to you. Yeah, yeah, I know you're not a hippie. But I also know that there's something in there." She touched her fingertips to his chest. "Even if you don't acknowledge it in front of the rest of us, Amy deserves to know. If you truly do care about her and want her in your life, then _tell _her. I know she'd love to hear it."

"I…don't know if I can. I don't even know _what _I feel about her." This wasn't a lie. He still could not put a name to his emotions. In fact, it was a struggle to even admit he had them at all.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out then," Penny said seriously. "Amy is a great girl, and she thinks the world of you, Sheldon. Maybe you should just stop all this nonsense the guys have been filling your head with and do something on your own."

"I _tried_ that, and look where it got me. She's on crutches and I almost burnt her apartment to the ground!"

"She doesn't need dancing or fancy dinners. I mean, don't get me wrong—you most definitely _should _give her those things, but that's not what a woman really needs to know she's wanted and loved. Just do something from the heart." She turned then to leave.

He frowned in confusion, at a complete loss. "Penny, you're not making any sense."

She paused at the doorway and tossed him a glance over her shoulder. "You'll figure it out. But no matter what, she deserves to be with someone who isn't afraid to admit his feelings. Think about it, Sheldon."

He stood frozen, staring at the doorway through which she had disappeared for a long time. His mind was whirling. _Love_? Surely he didn't feel _that._Could it be possible that he loved Amy Farrah Fowler? He did feel strongly about her. She was very important to him. But love wasn't something he had ever considered. The word played over and over in his mind as he turned his attention back to the washing machines, his brain, too, feeling like it was on spin cycle. Penny had said he should do something from the heart. What did that even mean? Not for the first time, he found himself wishing women wouldn't speak in such riddles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you once again to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this. I hope you're at least somewhat enjoying my attempt at humor. I came up with all of these ideas on my own this chapter, so if they fall flat, I'm the only one to blame. Hopefully this will give you a giggle or two at the very least. Also, please keep in mind that the latter half of this chapter gets into some lewd topics, so if you're opposed to that, you may want to read with caution.

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, Sheldon? Do you think you could lend me a pair of shorts or something?"

Amy came limping out into the hallway sans crutches, tugging on the hem of a thin cotton nightshirt that barely reached her mid-thighs. If not for some strategically placed flowers on the front, the entirety of her underwear would be visible. Sheldon swallowed around the lump in his throat as he allowed his gaze to trail over her, from the silhouette of her panties, up toward her exposed collarbone, below which he could clearly see her nipples straining against the fabric.

_Oh, dear lord..._

"Sheldon?"

He blinked and shook his head, attempting to mold his face into a neutral expression. "Umm...what did you say?"

"I asked if you had a pair of shorts I could borrow. This thing is way too skimpy. I don't know how Penny walks around in this stuff."

Penny. Of course. This was all _her _fault. In fact, Sheldon was willing to bet that she had given Amy something scandalous to wear on purpose. This whole thing reeked of a devious plot to make him uncomfortable or to try to force them into an awkward situation.

"Let me check," he said, jumping up from the couch.

He was grateful for any reason at all to escape this vision of her. Although he'd seen her in her underwear only a few nights ago, in her current state she seemed far more exposed somehow.

Sheldon dug through his dresser drawer. It wasn't often he wore shorts, and the pairs he did own were made for daytime use, with sturdy fabric and zippers, not for sleeping in. He found a pair of gym shorts hiding in the bottom, and he held them up, examining them. They were a modest length, and although he figured they would be too big on her, they at least had a drawstring at the waist, so she would be able to cinch them tighter. They would have to do.

He headed back out to the living room and handed them to her. "It's all I have."

"These should work fine. Thank you."

He watched her intently as she braced herself against the wall and carefully stepped into them, shimmying them up over her thighs. The fabric sagged a bit at the waist, but she managed to pull them tight enough so that they would stay put, resting precariously on her hips. The leg hems hung to just above her knees, covering her up nicely and relieving some of Sheldon's discomfort. Now if only he could find a discreet way to get her to go put on a bra...

"Would you like some tea?"

He blinked, realizing she had spoken to him again. "Umm...yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

He followed her with his gaze as she turned away from him and hobbled her way toward the kitchen. The nightshirt framed her curves nicely, and he could only be glad the shorts were covering her rear end. Then again...

"Ugh!" He tore his sight away and raked his hands through his hair, sinking down into his spot. He had to stop this. How on earth was he ever going to get through the next couple of days with Amy walking around in Penny's godforsaken hooker clothes? He needed some air.

"Everything okay?"

He spared a glance up at her to find her leaning against the island watching him, her brow furrowed in what he interpreted as concern.

"No. Umm...yes. I mean, umm..." His eyes darted again to where the silhouette of her nipples poked out beneath the shirt.

Amy followed his gaze and glanced down at herself, seeming to realize for the first time what had Sheldon so distracted. Her cheeks bloomed into a rosy hue, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Umm…I'll be right back," she murmured, then turned on her heel and made her way as quickly as her injured foot would allow up the step and toward the hallway.

"Amy, wait." Sheldon shot up from the couch, unsure of what he was about to do or say, just knowing he didn't want her to go.

She froze mid-stride and turned to face him, still blushing furiously and covering herself with her arms. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Sheldon found his legs carrying him toward her, his hands reaching to wrap around the bare skin of her biceps where they peeked out from under the sleeves. She was so soft and warm, and he found himself leaning into her slowly to capture her lips with his own.

_God_ it felt good to kiss her. He slid one of his hands up her shoulder to rest at her neck, his thumb stroking over her jaw. It was odd how he used to be so hesitant to touch her, and yet lately it seemed he could not get enough. Amy stood motionless for a moment as his mouth moved against hers, but eventually she yielded, and he felt her relax into him. She unfolded her arms then at last and slid her hands up his sides. Sheldon shivered at her touch and moaned against her lips, begging her without words not to stop.

She seemed to understand, because she continued to move, trailing her fingers up and down his torso, feeling him through the fabric of his layered shirts, and for one bewildering moment, he considered pulling them off so that he might feel her skin on his. Instead, he slid his own hands down her arms to her chest, cupping her breasts. Her breath grew ragged against him, and all he wanted in that moment was to make her feel good, to hear her whimper beneath his touch. Sheldon parted his lips, and Amy followed suit. Their tongues touched tentatively at first, but then began to slide and tangle against one another, moving in perfect synch just as their bodies had a few nights ago on the dance floor. He stepped in even closer, squeezing her breasts gently, his thumbs brushing over the nubs of flesh that strained taught and hard against the flimsy fabric. She let out a long groan, and his heart began to pound. He loved that he could do this to her, to evoke those guttural sounds from her throat.

Amy's hands slid up to cradle his cheeks and she drew him even closer, their tongues working at a furious pace now. Sheldon heard himself panting, matching the rhythm of her own labored breathing. He could stay like this forever, drowning in her. In her scent, the sounds she was making.

The high-pitched whistle of the teapot broke them apart at last, and Sheldon silently cursed its existence. Amy pulled away, but stood staring up at him for a moment before turning at last to tend to the kettle. Sheldon stood there unmoving until he was hit with the sudden realization that she still did not have her crutches and she was struggling to maneuver her way to the stove. Still, he took a moment to watch her as she tried to reach up into the cabinet for their mugs, studying the way the nightshirt rode up in the back when she stretched. He found himself wishing he hadn't lent her those shorts after all.

He shook himself then. What was _wrong_ with him? It was as if his mind had been replaced with that of a monkey, his animal hind brain taking complete control. He had to get a hold of himself.

"Amy, what are you doing?" He hurried to her then and reached over her to pull the mugs down. "Where are your crutches? You shouldn't be putting weight on your foot like that."

"They're really uncomfortable," she explained. "They were starting to hurt. I just needed a break."

"Well, come on, you need to sit down."

He took her by the arm and allowed her to lean her weight on him as he led her over to the couch. Once she was safely seated, he hurried back to the kitchen to finish making their tea. She smiled up at him when he handed her the usual yellow mug.

"Next time, let me do this. It's the proper convention after all, that since you're my houseguest, I should make _you_ tea."

"It's all right," she said softly, her cheeks still flushed. "I like having something to do. It keeps my mind off worrying about my apartment."

Her expression grew solemn then, and he was wracked with a wave of guilt. "Amy, I really _am_ sorry about your kitchen. I don't know what happened. I only looked away for what seemed like a minute or two. It makes no sense."

She let out a long breath. "Sheldon, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not upset about it. But I know you wouldn't have done anything like that on purpose. It's just…my whole life is there, and it's hard not to be able to assess the damage and see if anything at all is salvageable.

He nodded. "I understand. I want you to know I'll pay for whatever your insurance doesn't cover. Even if I have to take out a loan to do so."

"I appreciate that." She smiled at him over the rim of her mug. "Let's just see what the extent of the damage ends up being and we'll go from there."

"All right."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and Sheldon couldn't keep himself from stealing glances at her face. Amy kept her arms up, gripping the cup and effectively shielding her chest from his view. He wasn't sure whether he felt more relieved or frustrated by that.

When they went to bed at last, he lay wide awake, listening to the sounds of the bedsprings creaking through the wall whenever Amy moved. It seemed so much more disruptive than when Leonard slept there, and he wondered why that was. Maybe her unfamiliarity with his mattress had her tossing and turning more often than his roommate. He pictured her lying there, with the blankets tangled around her ankles, the gym shorts having disappeared somewhere and the flimsy night shirt inching up her thighs. He imagined her hair splayed over the pillow just as it had been the other morning, her soft lips slightly parted.

Sheldon flipped over and drew his knees up to his chest. If only Amy knew what she was doing to him. If only she knew how uncomfortable his pajama pants had grown suddenly. He wanted to scream. He needed a cold shower. Or a vigorous self abuse session. Or a lobotomy.

Instead, he laid there for a long time, thinking indecent things about Amy Farrah Fowler and reminding himself just what a very bad idea this all had been.

* * *

The following evening, Sheldon sat in his spot, unable to concentrate on much of anything. In his exhaustion from lying awake for so long the night before, he'd had a very unproductive day at Caltech, and now he wished his friends had not invited themselves over for Thai food and an impromptu game night. The only saving grace was the fact that Amy had gone across the hall to spend some time with Penny, Emily and Bernadette, providing him with a much needed break from her proximity.

"So, Sheldon…any news yet on Amy's apartment," Raj asked.

"No. They said they would call her once a determination has been made. It could take a few days."

"That's rough. Was she very upset?"

"Of _course_ she was. What kind of silly question is that? How would _you_ feel if your home was destroyed?"

"_Sorry_ dude, I was just trying to make conversation."

Sheldon sighed. "The real problem is, there's nothing much I can do to fix it. I mean, it's not like I can build her a new place to live. And with Leonard possibly moving out soon, I can't afford to rent her an apartment either."

"Why don't you just have her move in here with you," Howard asked.

Sheldon flashed him a derisive look. "_Really, _Howard?"

"_Yes_, really. Why not? I mean, if you look at it, it makes perfect sense. She needs a place to live, you have a vacancy. And she's been wanting to live with you for a long time now, right? Didn't she say as much before you took off on your sabbatical?"

"Yes," Sheldon sighed. "And that only led to an argument. One that I don't mean to repeat."

"What's to argue about? You'll share the rent, split the bills, and for some _crazy_ reason, the two of you seem to get along well. Besides, you could both reap _other _benefits on the side."

Sheldon screwed his face up in disgust. "Is the only head you're capable of thinking with the one that's attached to your penis?"

His three friends stared at him slack-jawed. They had probably thought he wouldn't pick up on the subtle innuendo hidden beneath Howard's words. But Sheldon had gotten much more adept at recognizing those clues over the past year or so. He flashed them a smug look.

"Are you capable of doing anything at _all _with your own penis?" Howard retorted.

Sheldon glared at him. "Just because I'm not a bumbling troglodyte hell-bent on _humping_ everything in my path—"

"Okay, guys, come on," Leonard interrupted. "Let's give it a rest, huh? We're supposed to be playing games and having a good time here."

"Fine." Howard went about setting up the television.

Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest, no longer interested in playing Halo. He just wished they'd all leave him in peace so he could think. Howard's insinuations and lewd comments burned in his brain, fueling his anger to new heights. The man had no idea at all what his thoughts were about Amy. Nor was it any of his business. Their relationship was just that—_theirs_. He wished everyone would stop meddling in things they knew nothing about.

The game started, and Sheldon moved his fingers over the buttons without really paying attention. His thoughts kept straying to Amy, wondering what she was doing right now, what she might be telling the girls. Would she reveal what they'd done together last night? Worse yet, would Penny tell _her_ what she'd caught him doing in the laundry room? He felt his pulse quicken at that idea, and his hands grew clammy, loosening his grip.

"God, Sheldon!" Raj paused the game after his character had been set ablaze for the third time in five minutes. "What the _hell_? You're letting them win. It's like you're not even trying!"

"Sorry. I'm a bit distracted."

Leonard turned to him, setting down his controller. "What's going on? Is it Amy? Are you two fighting?"

"No. We're not _fighting_. Why does everyone always assume the worst? Everything's_ fine_."

The other three men exchanged glances.

"Clearly something's wrong," Leonard tried. "If your lack of concentration wasn't a give-away, your sullen demeanor certainly is. Not that it's much of a stretch from your _usual_ sunny optimism." He mumbled that last part, but Sheldon heard him clear as day.

"What happened, did Amy turn you down?"

Sheldon frowned at Howard. "Turn me down for what?"

"You know...bumping uglies? Slipping her the meat? Going balls deep?"

"Howard..." There was a familiar warning tone in Leonard's voice.

"Getting some stank on the hang down? Playing hide the sausage? The old slap and tickle?"

"Stop it!" He threw his controller across the room and sat stiff as a board, his chest heaving.

Howard grew silent, and the three of them stared at Sheldon with varying degrees of wariness in their expressions.

"I will thank you to stop talking about Amy Farrah Fowler as though she were some floozy I picked up off the street. She is a _lady._ And there is no way I'm going to subject her to that kind of debauchery."

"What if she wants you to?"

"You just don't know when to let things go, do you, Howard?" Leonard shook his head.

"No, I'm serious. Sheldon, we've already established that Amy wants you in a carnal way. What if she's waiting for you to make a move? You're both sleeping under the same roof now. This is your perfect chance to make that happen!"

"For the last time, Howard. Under no circumstances _whatsoever_, will I be engaging in coitus with Amy Farrah Fowler! _End of story_!"

The sound of the front door shutting snapped them all to attention, and they turned to find Amy standing there, her jaw hanging open and eyes wide.

"Uh-oh," Howard mumbled.

Her gaze darted from face to face, lingering last on Sheldon's, and then she blinked and cleared her throat. "Good evening, gentlemen." Her tone was icy, and Sheldon knew immediately that he was in huge trouble. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

She hurried from the room as fast as her crutches would take her, and a few seconds later, they heard Leonard's bedroom door slam violently.

Sheldon's friends exchanged uneasy glances.

"Umm…" Leonard said. "Maybe we should head out."

"Yeah," Raj added. "Thank you for the Thai food and games, Sheldon. It's been fun."

The three of them turned to go, and Sheldon began to panic. He jumped to his feet, trying to come up with a way to stop them. "You're just going to _leave_ me?"

"I think it's best if we let the two of you talk," said Leonard.

"About what? I have no idea what to say!"

"Well, you better think of _something_ and make it quick."

With that, they were gone, and Sheldon flopped back down onto the couch, groaning in aggravation and longing for this nightmare to be over.

* * *

Sheldon wandered around his newly discovered sanctuary, absorbing all the breathtaking sights. Not only did the store have a spiral staircase (which somehow reminded him of Hogwarts) leading up to a fully stocked second floor, but it played host to innumerable pieces of movie memorabilia, props, and life-size statues. There was even a coffee bar where they served tea and pastries. This was like heaven. For the first time since the night he'd left town he found he was no longer in mourning over Stuart's store. This place had everything he could ever want, and judging by the number of comics that lined the walls, he could probably start a whole new collection should the inclination arise.

"Why didn't you tell me about this place sooner?"

"I just found out about it the other day," said Howard. "Apparently Bernie destroyed one of my comic books a while back, and she had to come all the way here to get a new one. Stuart hates the guy who owns it, so _he_ certainly wasn't going to tell us. And I mean, _look_ at this place. If word had gotten out, he would have lost what little business he had left."

Sheldon had to admit it was remarkable. He had only allowed Howard to take him here after work because he'd insisted on making up for their fight from the previous night and had promised to buy him whatever book he wanted. But now he was glad he had been coerced to come. It also gave him some time away from Amy, who had been so cold to him this morning, he feared that if he'd touched her he would have turned to ice. When he'd tried to say good morning to her, she'd shot him a death glare so evil it had silenced him for the rest of the day. He wanted to say something to her, but he had no clue what that should be, and he had a feeling that if he messed up this time, she might actually leave for good. That _wasn't _an option. Buying him something was the least Howard could do after his involvement in this mess. After all, if he hadn't been making his lewd comments to begin with, Sheldon wouldn't have said what he did, and his girlfriend would have never overheard it.

"So, is Amy still mad?" Howard seemed to read his thoughts.

"It would seem so." Sheldon sighed. "She wouldn't even speak to me this morning.

Howard scratched his chin. "That's rough. Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for harping on the whole sex thing."

"Thank you."

"In all honesty though, you really _are _robbing yourself of one of life's greatest pleasures. I bet if you actually tried it, you would see it's not so bad."

"Right." Sheldon rolled his eyes. "If I ever want to join the ranks of mindless mouth breathers, I'll keep that in mind."

Howard shook his head, but apparently decided to drop it. "So…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think it's just time for me to come to grips with the fact that maybe Amy and I aren't meant to be together."

"_Seriously_? You could have fooled me! What with the secret jokes and those weird games the two of you play together, and the fact that she can stand to be in the same room with you for more than ten minutes…"

Sheldon shot him an exasperated look.

"We can all see how perfect the two of you are for each other," his friend went on, undeterred. "And I'm not just saying that. In fact, I bet there isn't one other person in the entire _world_ who would be suited to you, Sheldon. Amy is one of a kind."

Sheldon sighed. "She _is._"

"You _do _still want to be with her, don't you?"

He was hesitant to have this conversation. Sheldon really didn't like being forced to share his feelings. And doing so with someone like Howard Wolowitz was asking for trouble. Still, despite all his lasciviousness, Howard was far more experienced than him when it came to these matters.

With reluctance, Sheldon nodded. "I suppose. It's just...this whole relationship thing is so _difficult._ Why does a change in title from friends to girlfriend/boyfriend have to complicate things?"

Howard shrugged. "I dunno. It's just how it is. It's that whole idea of two people with differing points of view being forced to compromise for one another."

"But why? Why should either of us have to bargain if we feel strongly about something?"

"Well...because you care about the other person's feelings. You want to make sure their needs and desires are met along with your own. I know that whole concept is new to you, but trust me, it's worth it. That's the only way a relationship is truly going to work. If you both want something different, you have to take turns getting what you want."

Sheldon sighed. "This is why I had no desire to get into a romantic relationship in the first place. It just confuses everything."

"Yet _you're_ the one who asked _her_ to be your girlfriend," the smaller man reminded him. "Are you saying you regret being with Amy?"

"No, of course not. If I regretted it, I would have broken up with her a long time ago."

"Look, Sheldon, _all _relationships are work. Take me and Bernie for instance. It took us a while to find the right groove, even after we were married. But eventually, you figure it out. You and Amy may be at a crossroads right now, but if you're both willing to try to see each other's points of view, everything will work out fine. The one advantage you have is that neither of you went into this with any emotional baggage from past relationships or unrealistic expectations. You get to be each other's 'firsts'. And that's special."

"Howard, I already told you I don't want to discuss coitus—"

"I'm not just talking about sex, Sheldon. I mean, yeah, that's part of it—assuming you get there one day—but I meant all the other aspects of being a couple too. You get to work out the kinks together, discover what works and what doesn't. You get to share all the big time firsts—the first kiss, the first date—"

"Amy went on dates before she met me."

"Yeah, okay, _blind_ dates with strangers she met on the internet."

"_I_ was a blind date with a stranger she met on the internet."

"Yes, but you were the only one she ever even _considered _going out with again. And she was the first girl you ever showed any kind of interest in whatsoever. That counts for a lot."

"I guess I see your point."

"If you think it would help, I'll talk to her for you, tell her last night was my fault since I was pressuring you about it."

"Really? But why?"

"Because...I feel partially responsible. And because despite all my jokes at your expense, I really do want to see you and Amy happy."

"Thank you, Howard."

"You're welcome. Now let's buy these comics and get out of here."

Sheldon had picked out two—the newest issue of Thor, and an older Superman with an image of the hero carrying Lois Lane in his arms on the cover. Howard eyed it with raised eyebrows, but paid for both books without comment. It wasn't until they were walking out into the late afternoon sunshine that the shorter man turned to him.

"Superman, huh? I didn't know you were still collecting those."

"I wasn't." He shrugged. "But it seemed like a good idea to start up the collection again. Besides, it should be much easier to actually _find_ the older issues now."

"Yeah, that place is great, isn't it? I can't believe Bernie held out on me for so long."

Sheldon followed him down the block in silence as they made their way back to the car. He kept thinking about how he'd managed to lift Amy into his arms—not once, but _three _separate times. He really _was _like the Man of Steel, rescuing his Lois Lane. He could only hope that she would let him continue to be her Superman.

"Oh my god." Howard's voice drew him back to the present, and he stopped abruptly when he realized the other man had paused to gaze wide-eyed at a storefront across the street. "This is perfect!"

Sheldon frowned. "What's perfect?"

"I found just the thing you can do for Amy to make things up to her! Come on!"

Sheldon followed behind him warily. Thus far, Howard's schemes hadn't panned out for him so well. In fact, he was starting to think it might be a good idea to avoid trying anything else to woo her at all, since every single thing he'd attempted seemed to backfire on him. Maybe it was best to leave well enough alone. Before he could voice his protests however, they had arrived at their destination. Sheldon stood staring up at the sign: _The Pleasure Chest_. Something about the name invoked a weird feeling in his gut. He tried to get a look inside, but the windows and doors were blocked off with heavy curtains, leaving him with a sense of foreboding.

"Howard, what is this place?"

"Just trust me. Come on." He tugged on his sleeve, and Sheldon reluctantly followed.

What he stepped into at first appeared to be an ordinary shop, despite the annoying disco music playing in the background and the accompanying vocals which sounded like the mewling of wild animals in heat. He did his best to ignore the cringe-worthy sounds and focused instead on the merchandise lining the shelves. His first thought was that maybe this was some kind of home appliance store. There were boxes housing what appeared to be electronic gadgets, most of which he had never seen the likes, but could nevertheless picture resting on someone's countertop. He spotted something that looked like a milk frother which boasted three powerful speeds, and he wondered briefly if Amy might like that for her occasional cappuccino indulgence. It occurred to him then with a twinge of shock what a great idea Howard had actually come up with this time. Having no kitchen, Amy would need to restock practically everything, and what a meaningful way for Sheldon to show her he was truly sorry. But as he continued his curious perusal, something seemed to shift and the products started looking less and less like hand blenders and utensils, and more and more like replacement parts for an alien spaceship.

When he got to the jewelry section he stood there, studying the items in confusion. There were rings wide enough to fit on three fingers at once and what looked like earrings but were clearly labeled as having been designed to be worn on one's nipples. Why anyone would want to do _that_ he simply could not fathom. He briefly considered buying Amy one of the vibrant necklaces for sale, as color was always a good thing. But when he picked one up to examine it, he was dumbfounded. Instead of the usual chain, there was a strip of what appeared to be some kind of rubber or plastic connecting the beads, and the whole of it didn't seem long enough to fit around a grown woman's neck. Perhaps these were designed for infants? He supposed it would explain the softer texture of its composition. Out of curiosity, he held it up to his own neck and found that it would only go about half way around.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Howard was frowning at him with an amused look on his face.

"I was trying to figure out this necklace. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"That's not a necklace," his friend whispered. "Those are anal beads."

"Anal _what?" _He dropped them immediately as though his hands had been burned. "I don't understand," he said, vigorously scrubbing his palms on his jacket. "How and _why _exactly would one want to decorate one's...well..._that_ with a set of beads?"

Howard was gazing at him warily. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

"But—"

"I'll explain later," he hissed.

"Fine."

As he followed Howard further into the store, his trepidation grew. He found himself surrounded suddenly by a bunch of large, bullet shaped objects in all sorts of colors and textures. He gasped when he realized that a few of them looked remarkably like male genitalia.

"Howard...what _is_ this place," he asked again.

But his friend seemed too engrossed in a selection of odd looking rubber objects to answer him. With a heavy sense of dread, Sheldon crept forward to glance over the engineer's shoulder, and was met with the sight of a rubberized open mouth staring back at him. _Deep Throat Pocket Pal_, the package read. And next to that was something that looked less like a mouth and more like some kind of worm that had folded itself around a hole. This one was called a pocket stroker. Sheldon decided he was going to be sick.

"If that's what I _think_ it's for, this is _very_ disturbing."

Howard grinned. "You're probably right then."

"_Howard!_" It dawned on him then with great consternation just what kind of place they had stepped into. "Why on _earth_ would you drag me into this salacious den of iniquity?"

"Shhh! Sheldon, keep your voice down. You've gotta be discreet in a place like this."

"Discreet? _Look _at this stuff! It's anything _but _discreet."

He turned away, hoping to find something a bit less alarming to settle his gaze upon, but it only got worse from there. He was now face to face with an entire shelving unit full of DVDs. And judging by the very graphic acts depicted on their covers, there wasn't a decent movie in the bunch. His eyes had to be deceiving him. There were breasts so large staring back at him that they looked as though someone had shoved bowling balls under their skin. And the men laying with them at full attention doing unspeakable things to them were no better. He had no idea how people could watch that garbage. He shuddered and turned away in disgust.

It didn't matter which direction he faced or where he diverted his gaze, horror upon horror awaited him, lurking in the corners and staring at him from the shelves. There was a container of what he first assumed were pool floats, which upon closer inspection roughly resembled a cluster of naked women with holes for mouths. There were lollypops in the shape of penises and what he could only assume were supposed to be lady parts, and behind the check-out counter spanned an entire array of condoms in every color, size, and apparently, flavor. He shuddered to even _consider_ what that latter detail implied.

"I don't like this, Howard," he announced. "Take me home."

"Hang on just a minute. I'm trying to find you a gift for your girlfriend."

"I assure you there is not a _thing_ in this place that would appeal to Amy."

"Look, you said yourself that you're not interested in sleeping with her. So why not get her a little something that would help her…you know…_satisfy_ herself? It might take the pressure off you. She's happy, you're happy, everyone wins."

Sheldon could not—and more importantly _refused _to—fathom Amy using any of these frightening devices on herself. The whole idea of it was unsavory.

"No. I want to leave. _Now_."

"Oh, come on, Sheldon! Look, I can get her the same model I got Bernie. I guarantee she won't be disappointed."

"Howard, _look _at this stuff!" Sheldon grabbed onto the nearest object and thrust it toward the smaller man for emphasis. He jumped and nearly dropped it when it started vibrating in his hand.

"Oooh, that's one of our best sellers!" A man he had never seen before came strolling up, a huge grin on his face as he gestured toward the object in Sheldon's grip. "What excellent taste you have!"

"What the heck _is _it?" He realized for the first time he had picked up one of the bullet shaped rods, and he fumbled around, trying to find the switch to turn it off.

"It's a vibrator, of course. All the women love this model. The motion stimulates the clitoris, and it can also be inserted into the vag—"

Sheldon let out a strangled sound and threw the toy down onto the shelf. Without further thought, he ran as fast as he could out of the store, screaming bloody murder. Oh god…he had actually _touched _it. What if someone else had already _used_ it on themself? He had to get out of there, had to find some boiling water with which to sterilize his hands. Or maybe his entire body.

His legs carried him as far and as quickly as possible down the block, until at last he came to the realization that without Howard, he had no way of getting home. Physically shaking, he made his way to the parking lot and sank down onto the bumper of Howard's car. His shins were on fire and he was panting heavily. Here he'd thought the engineer was finally on his side. How could he _possibly_ think either he or Amy would be at all receptive to such an inappropriate gift? Once again, the man was thinking with his penis, and now Sheldon was reaping the consequences. He could only hope that Howard would hurry up. All he wanted to do was get as far away from that place as possible.

* * *

His heart was pounding when he knocked on Leonard's bedroom door later that evening. Amy had sealed herself away and was still refusing to answer any of his texts or phone calls. As he stood there, clutching the wrapped parcel in his hands, he started to have serious second thoughts. He was overcome with the sinking suspicion that he shouldn't trust Howard, but he had seemed so genuine in his desire to help, and had been so adamant that she would love this. But Howard didn't know Amy the way he did.

The door swung open at last and there she stood, her chin up defensively and glaring at him. Her eyes were red rimmed, and he had to wonder if she'd been crying.

"What." It was more of a statement than a question, and Sheldon found himself taking a step back from her.

"I umm…I wanted to check on you. I haven't heard from you all day."

"Did you ever stop to think that was on purpose?"

He stared down at his shoes. "The thought did occur to me…"

"Sheldon, do you even understand _why _I'm upset?"

"Umm…are you hormonal?"

The door came swinging at him, but he rammed his shoulder against it, stopping it from shutting.

"Wait. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore, Amy. I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done. And here, I have something for you." Figuring he had nothing left to lose at this point, he handed her the present.

Amy stared at it but didn't take it from his hands. "_Seriously_? You're going to pull _this _crap again? I don't want your stupid gift, Sheldon. I want an explanation."

"All right. If you just tell me what I need to explain—"

"You're impossible. Honestly." Amy huffed and crossed her arms. "Sheldon, you insulted me. I just don't even understand you anymore. All you ever do lately is give me a bunch of mixed signals. You keep…_touching_ me and getting my hopes up that maybe, just _maybe _you might actually desire me. And then you pull away again and act all distant. And then last night, you made it _perfectly_ clear—in front of our friends, mind you—that I disgust you and that in no way would you ever want to have sex with me. That hurt me, Sheldon. How can you go from wanting to be with me one minute and then announcing your complete revulsion the next?"

"I _never _said I was disgusted by you, Amy. Don't put words in my mouth!"

"It equates to the same thing!"

"No, it most assuredly does _not_! Amy, how can you think I find you unappealing? You're...you're..."

"I'm what, Sheldon?" Her tone was milder now, and she was studying him, a hint of something familiar yet not quite identifiable lighting in her eyes.

"Umm…" He swallowed, not sure what to say. "You're not unattractive at all, Amy. In fact, I find you quite the opposite. In addition, you are my girlfriend, and I want you to be happy."

Her arms were still crossed, but her expression softened a bit.

He held the box out to her again. "I hope this will be sufficient for you to forgive me."

With great hesitance, she reached for it at last and began to slowly tear the paper away. When its contents were revealed, she stood staring at it for a long time, her expression morphing from confusion to surprise, to a look he recognized all too well—anger.

"Sheldon...what the _hell_? So this is your way of getting out of touching me? You bought me a _sex toy_?"

"No. No...it was Howard. He—"

"_Howard? _You let _Howard Wolowitz _of all people buy me a _dildo_?"

Sheldon's face grew hot with embarrassment, and his palms grew clammy. "I umm...no! No, I told him not to, that you wouldn't like it, but he—"

"So you knew I wouldn't want this but you gave it to me anyway?"

"I...umm...I thought that maybe..."

"_God_, Sheldon! You are unbelievable!" She shoved the box back into his arms. "I can't believe you would discuss our very _nonexistent _sex life with your friends! This is beyond mortifying!"

He had to agree with her, however it wasn't just the guys that had gotten too involved. "I don't see how it's any different from you gossiping with Penny and Bernadette."

"Sheldon...I may tell them things from time to time, but I would never, _ever_ dare to go into a sex shop to buy you something like this. And I certainly would never get them that involved in the details of our physical relationship. _If_, that is, one even _existed_. I think you need to take some time and think about what you really want from this relationship, and whether you actually even want to be in one."

"Amy!"

"Just go, Sheldon. I need some time alone."

The door shut in his face, and Sheldon stood there in shock, his legs trembling. His brain was too numb to force his body into action, and he didn't think he could walk even if he wanted to. A moment later, the door cracked open again, and Sheldon glanced up with a spark of hope.

"On second thought, give me that." Amy snatched the toy from his hands. "I might as well keep it, since it's obvious I won't ever be getting any from _you_."

With that, the door slammed shut again. Sheldon stood outside the bedroom for a long time, silently cursing himself, his friends, and the universe for all of the calamity that had befallen him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm sorry I haven't taken the time to send you all PMs, but I really do appreciate your interest and all of your feedback. :) I hope this chapter doesn't feel too disjointed. I kind of skip around a bit. Please note also, that the misspellings in the dialogue near the end are on purpose. Also, this part is dedicated to my girls in the Brunette Brigade (you'll see why when you get there, girls!).

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Eight**

"So you're saying she actually _kept _it?" Howard spoke in a hushed, conspiring tone.

The group of friends was sitting at their normal lunch table in the Caltech cafeteria. Sheldon had almost opted not to join them after the events of the previous evening, but he figured he needed to eat, and this way he could scold Howard for how thoroughly his little plan had backfired.

"Yes, and it's all your fault!" He slammed his fork down, causing the dishes to jostle, and earning him several odd looks from the other patrons. He ignored them; he was used to it by now.

"_My_ fault? You're not forced to touch her now. I thought you'd be thrilled! Wait a minute...are you saying you don't _want _her to keep it?"

"Of course not. It's...unnatural." He shuddered for emphasis. "And furthermore, it makes her...need for my presence...less palpable." Just the mere _thought_ of her using that thing on herself sent him into fits of panic.

Howard stared at him with slack jawed amusement. "Let me get this straight. You _want _her to _need _you."

"Well of course. I _am _her boyfriend after all."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sheldon Cooper actually _wants _to get down and dirty with Amy Farrah Fowler."

Sheldon's cheeks grew hot. "I never _said_ that..."

"Well, what other kind of needs can that toy fulfill that you can't?"

Sheldon huffed and crossed his arms, his lunch completely forgotten. "Forget it. I don't expect you to understand. You only have a Master's degree after all."

Howard chuckled and shook his head, clearly unaffected by Sheldon's lame attempt to shift the focus off his growing libido.

"I simply meant," Sheldon went on, "that if that aspect is completely removed from the equation, Amy might eventually...decide she can get by without me."

"Sheldon," Leonard cut in. He was eyeing him with a strange look on his face. "That aspect has _never_ been part of the equation. And Amy hasn't left you yet. So what's really going on?"

"Nothing. It's just...I don't like when she's angry. And since I can't seem to do anything to make her happy lately, it seems plausible that now that she has no need for the..._physical_ aspects she's been nagging me about, she has no real reason to stay."

"Well, I can honestly say that Howard's little purchase is not the same as the real thing, Sheldon. Sure, it might…_help_ Amy out a bit, but it can't take the place of actual intimacy."

"Really?" He felt a surge of hope.

"Of course. The best thing about sex is the closeness that's shared with another person, and the emotional connection behind it. All the batteries in the world can't replace that."

Sheldon considered that for a moment. He still didn't want to think about Amy using that strange device, and he worried that should he actually take the plunge, so to speak, he would never be able to live up to her expectations—especially if she _did _decide to indulge herself with that offensive object. He had a sinking suspicion that battery operated toy was far more skilled at coitus than he could ever hope to be, and that both depressed and frightened him. Maybe it was time to dig that book out that Leonard and Penny had bought him...

"Perhaps you're right..."

"Sheldon, forgive me for asking this, but are you actually considering having sex with Amy?"

"Leonard, you know how I feel about that topic."

"That's not a no."

Sheldon growled in frustration. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have important work to get back to." He threw his napkin and utensils on the tray with his plate and glass, signaling that he was finished.

"I bet you do." Howard looked him up and down with a smirk.

"For the last time, Wolowitz, get your mind out of the gutter. I thought you were supposed to be _helping_ me with Amy, and instead you just made everything worse again. If she breaks up with me, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I think it's pretty clear that _someone_ can't get by anymore without his girlfriend." Leonard was studying him with an excited little smile.

"I..." He bit his lips. "Of _course _I can. It's just...now that she's such an ingrained part of my life, it would be very disruptive to my routine were she to alter the status of our established relationship."

"I see."

His friends were all looking at him now with knowing grins on their faces. Sheldon hated that. He couldn't stand how smug they were. He averted his gaze, not wanting them to be able to detect the depths of his need for her, or the way his heart was aching in his chest at the thought that she might actually leave him. He didn't want to feel this way, but no matter how hard he had been fighting against it, he knew he had to face reality—he did need Amy. And he wanted her. It scared him beyond belief, but it was true.

"So have you decided what you're going to do?"

"No. I don't want to _do _anything. Every time I try to fix the situation, I only end up making it worse. No thanks to any of you, might I add."

"If it's any consolation," Leonard assured him, "we've agreed we're going to stay out of it from now on. You need to figure this out on your own."

He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or panicked at that, but overall, he decided it was for the best. He nodded his silent agreement.

"Sheldon, you got this." Raj spoke up. "Amy's crazy about you, so just be yourself."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Raj, but being myself is what got me into this whole mess to begin with." He scooped up his tray and stood up. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some equations to get back to."

* * *

It had been a very awkward drive home. Sheldon had greeted her with a "good evening" and she had returned the sentiment, albeit in a brisk tone. It was, after all, social protocol. He had even opened the door for her and helped her get situated in the backseat even though she was no longer using her crutches regularly so there was really no need. But despite Leonard's occasional attempt at pleasantries, the rest of the ride passed by in silence. Amy had gone straight to her temporary room and shut herself inside, waiting eagerly for six-o'clock, when she had asked the other girls to get together so they could talk. She didn't really want to see Sheldon right now. It hurt too much to look at him, to see him gaze back at her with those unfathomable blue eyes.

The television came to life in the living room, and she could hear Sheldon and Leonard arguing over something—probably about what ridiculous science fiction movie they were going to watch. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the bedside clock. It was five-fifty-three. Close enough.

Without sparing her boyfriend so much as a glance, Amy stepped into the hallway and out into the common area. She could feel his gaze burning into her the entire time. It was like fire on the back of her neck. Ignoring him was proving to be much harder than she first anticipated. Nevertheless, she didn't give in. Instead, she left the apartment as planned and shut the door securely behind her. She hobbled her way across the hall and threw open Penny's door without knocking. The three girls within snapped their heads up at the intrusion, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Sorry, Penny," she announced. "I apologize for failing the usual social protocols, but Bernadette, would you kindly give this back to your husband for me?"

The petite blonde just stared at her as she accepted the box Amy pulled from her purse and shoved into her hands. It wasn't until her gaze fell upon what she was actually holding that her expression turned to one of shocked fury.

"Howie _bought _this for you?"

"Yes."

"I...can't believe it!"

Everyone's attention was drawn then to the pictures on the outside of the package Bernadette was clutching. The photographs depicted a rather graphic, large and anatomically correct version of male genitalia. It boasted "Eight inches for maximum penetration" and "Five mind-blowing speeds".

"Whoa," Emily gasped. "I can't believe Howard would actually _give _that to you."

"He didn't. He bought it and gave it to _Sheldon _to give to me. He thought it would make up for the fact that I walked in on my boyfriend announcing to everyone that he had no desire to _ever_ have sex with me."

"Yeah," Penny cringed. "We all heard about that. That's rough."

Amy sighed, embarrassed and humiliated at the fact that her boyfriend held no physical desire for her, and that everyone around her was fully aware of that condemning truth. Their friends had never hidden their opinions—joking or otherwise—that he wasn't capable of such emotions or actions, but the confirmation that they'd been right all along felt like a punch to the gut. She had always known how he was about such matters, but she had also believed that someday he would come to want those things with her, that maybe he would even come to..._love_ her. Having stated his aversion so clearly and outright to all within earshot felt like a damnation, the final seal on the coffin that held her hopes for the future. Maybe what he'd said to her that night before he'd left town had been his true feelings on the subject after all. He couldn't see a future with her. He didn't want to marry her or have children with her or grow old together. She found herself having to fight back tears at the thought. She couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong and undesirable about her that after all this time, the most she had gotten out of him was a couple quick trips to second base. She really wasn't complaining; feeling him actually touch her had been like a dream come true. But knowing now that it had probably been out of obligation or just some odd experiment of his—that it would never lead anywhere and hadn't meant anything at all to him—was depressing beyond belief, and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She loved Sheldon Cooper with all her heart and soul, but it was clear now that he simply didn't feel the same way about her.

"I can't _believe_ Howard would do this!" Bernadette's angry tone snapped her out of her own miserable musings. "This is _completely_ inappropriate! Buying another girl something like this? Believe me, he and I are going to have a _long _talk."

Amy nodded as she sank down onto the couch. "Thank you."

"And Emily," Bernadette went on, "you better see if Raj is busy tonight because I have a feeling Howard is going to need the use of his couch!"

The redhead just nodded and rubbed the blonde's arm sympathetically.

"I don't mean to be crude here, Amy," Penny interjected, "but are you _sure_ you don't want to keep it? I mean, it would probably be much closer to the real thing than your electric toothbrush, and if Sheldon has no plans to fulfill your physical needs any time soon..."

"No." Amy shook her head emphatically. "Believe me, I considered it. But when I got to looking at it more closely, it's actually rather creepy. Do you know they even put fake hair on the scrotum to make it seem more life-like?"

Penny screwed her face up in disgust. "Ew."

"Yeah. And besides," she sighed. "The only penis, real or otherwise, I want to be handling is Sheldon's."

A collective groan echoed through the room and her friends faces all scrunched in distaste.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Penny tried.

"All right. How about the fact that my boyfriend's a jerk?"

Her best friend's expression softened at that. "Aw, Amy…I know Sheldon is frustrating, but he's just so clueless about this stuff. I _know _he cares about you though, even if he's too stubborn to admit it."

"I just don't know anymore..."

"Well trust me, _I _do. Just the other day in the laundry room, I caught him—uhh...I mean...never mind."

Amy frowned at her. What was it she had been about to say? "You caught him doing what?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Really."

"Come on, bestie. If you know something, I really need to hear it. I'm at my wits end here."

She sighed. "Fine. But look, I promised him I wouldn't say anything, so all of you have to swear you won't repeat a _thing_. Especially to the guys. You know how they love to tease him."

Emily and Bernadette nodded. "We swear."

"Okay, well...the other night when he and Leonard brought you back here after the fire in your apartment, I went down into the laundry room and caught Sheldon...smelling your bra."

Amy raised her eyebrows and stared at her best friend, dumbfounded.

"Oh my god," Bernadette exclaimed. And then she and Emily burst into laughter.

"I can just _picture _that," Emily giggled. "I haven't known Sheldon long, but I would have never pegged him as a closet bra sniffer."

Amy just shook her head in bewilderment. She was so confused. Sheldon had been acting so strangely lately, she just didn't even know what to make of it anymore.

"What does that even mean," she asked them. "Was he curious about my laundry detergent? Does he want to know what my breasts smell like? Could he actually have been thinking about...something more sexual?"

"Well, whatever he was thinking about, he was totally horrified that I'd caught him," said Penny. "He got all nervous and tried to make up some lame excuse about checking it for soot or something."

Amy sighed. "That might not have been an excuse. You know how Sheldon is. If he thought there was even a remote chance, he would have inspected it as thoroughly as possible."

"Amy, trust me," Emily assured, "a guy doesn't get that involved with a woman's bra unless he's thinking about_...other_ things."

"Unless that guy is Sheldon Cooper," Amy insisted. "Look, I appreciate your words of encouragement, I really do, but Sheldon isn't like any other man on the planet. In fact, I'm beginning to think there may actually be something behind all those alien jokes." She sighed again. "Sometimes I wish I could just have a normal boyfriend."

"Aww, Ames..." Penny wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know it's frustrating, and I don't blame you for wanting to throw in the towel. But I wouldn't give up on Sheldon just yet. I've been seeing some tangible signs lately that indicate he's a_ real boy_. Just do me a favor and give him a chance. I know he cares about you. I think he's just having a difficult time trying to show it."

"Yeah," Bernadette added. "He has no experience in this sort of thing whatsoever. The fact that he even _wants_ to try speaks volumes. He wouldn't be doing all of this if he didn't care. Sheldon avoids putting himself in precarious situations at all costs, yet that's all he's been doing lately when it comes to you."

When she thought about it, Amy realized her friends were right. Things might have been going wrong left and right, but she could see that Sheldon really _had_ been trying. It was kind of endearing, really. Just a year ago, she was willing to wager, he would have never put forth this much effort. In fact, it was surprising he cared enough to be doing so now.

"We've talked to the guys already," Penny assured her. "They promised to leave Sheldon alone and to stop giving him advice. It's about time he figured this out on his own. And for what it's worth, I really think he's coming around."

Amy smiled then for the first time that night and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. I knew you guys could cheer me up."

* * *

Across the hall, Sheldon sat with Leonard, completely ignoring the movie they were supposed to be watching. Amy had gone over to Penny's to meet with the girls twenty minutes ago, and he could hear their occasional bouts of laughter, even through both shut doors. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him mad. Aside from an awkward "good morning" and a "good evening" when they'd gotten into the car to come home, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since the previous evening when she had snatched that heinous box from his hands and slammed the door in his face. And now she refused to even _look_ at him or acknowledge his presence. He knew they needed to talk, but he wasn't any good at that. He had no idea what to say to her to make things right.

"Leonard? Can I ask you something?"

His friend pointed the remote at the television, pausing _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ before turning to face him. "Sure, buddy. What's up?"

"How do you know when you...umm..."

Leonard raised his eyebrows, staring at him intently.

"I...I think I might...that is, I umm...Amy, she..."

Leonard just continued to stare at him in anticipation. For the first time, Sheldon found himself wishing his friend was able to read his mind. He licked his lips, gathered his courage, and tried again.

"How did you know that you loved Penny?" He let the words out in one swift breath and then held it, drumming his fingers nervously on the arm of the couch.

Leonard stared at him through wide eyes and nodded slowly. He was silent for a moment, seeming to consider his words carefully. "That's a difficult question to answer," he said at length. "I guess I just came to the realization one day that I wouldn't want to live my life without her."

Sheldon thought that over. More and more lately, he was coming to depend on Amy's presence in his life. He enjoyed spending time with her. He couldn't stand the idea that she might walk out the door and never come back. Did that mean he _loved _her? Penny had seemed to think so...

"Sheldon," Leonard tried after a while, "do you think your feelings for Amy have...changed?"

Sheldon bit his lips and stared down at his hands. "Maybe."

He sensed his friend nodding again beside him. "Well, that's a natural thing, especially after all the time you've spent with her. I know we tease you sometimes about things like that, but it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is for_ me_. I'm not supposed to be like other people, Leonard. I'm a homo novus; emotions aren't supposed to affect me."

"Well, even with your _supreme intellect_, Sheldon, you're still _human**. **_And _all _humans have emotions, whether you want to acknowledge them or not. It's what separates us from robots."

He snapped his head up at that. "But I _like_ robots!"

"Yes, yes, we all do. My point is, you're not a machine. You're flesh and blood just like the rest of us. I'm afraid you can't get around that."

"I always _used _to be able to get around it," he insisted. "I don't know why that has to change now."

"Maybe because you found the one person who is capable of bringing about that change? Sheldon, I know your quest for world domination and intellectual superiority often overshadows any desire to embrace emotional attachments, but trust me—this is a _good_ thing. You've actually found a person you _enjoy_ spending your time with. And she's the only person who truly seems to understand all of your idiosyncrasies. She knows what makes you tick."

Sheldon averted his gaze again. He knew Leonard was right. "Yeah...I guess."

"I think Raj had it right earlier, you know. When he told you to be yourself. Everything we've suggested has pushed you beyond your normal limits, and none of it has worked out very well thus far."

"Understatement of the century," he grumped.

"So...I think it's time you stop trying to impress her with empty gestures and just tell her how you feel."

Sheldon was affronted. "Those gestures were not_ empty_, Leonard! Sheldon Cooper doesn't half-ass anything. I assure you they were all very heartfelt."

Leonard was looking at him oddly. "Okaaay. But my point is, no matter how well-intentioned your actions were, they all fell flat, probably because they pushed you so far out of your comfort zone. I know you have a difficult time handling your feelings, but if you want to keep Amy, I think she needs to know what's in your heart and mind. It's pretty clear you can't keep going down the path you're on. Denial won't get you anywhere."

"I'm _not_ in denial. I'm just...I don't know what to say to her."

"Be honest with her, Sheldon. Tell her the truth. Amy deserves that, right?"

"I guess. But, Leonard, the truth will just sound...odd."

His best friend frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because she makes me feel...weird when I'm with her. I can't tell her that. It's not very flattering, and I've already learned my lesson about that, believe me."

Leonard was eyeing him curiously. "She makes you feel _weird_?"

"Yes. I have trouble breathing sometimes when she's around. I'm starting to worry for my health. Perhaps I should see a cardiologist."

His roommate laughed and shook his head. "Sheldon, I assure you, that's normal."

He stared at Leonard in bewilderment. "How can chest pain and shortness of breath _possibly _be normal?"

"Well—"

"In addition, my palms get sweaty and there's a weird twisting in my belly..."

Leonard laid a hand on his shoulder, and Sheldon jumped, but he didn't pull away.

"Sheldon, buddy, I already have a diagnosis for you, although you may not like it."

"Cardiac distress? Oh, I _knew_ it! Take me to the hospital, Leonard!"

"No, no...it's nothing like that. You, my friend, are finally turning into a full-fledged man, and you have it _bad."_

* * *

The following morning was much the same as the previous. Although Amy hadn't shot him dirty looks all through breakfast this time, she had been decidedly quiet, and the absence of her lilting voice and that twinkle that came into her eyes when she was amused left him feeling empty. He didn't like this. He wanted them to be friends again—to be able to discuss interesting topics like they used to, to feel comfortable together, just as it was meant to be. With all of this silence and anger, he was just about at his breaking point. Leonard was right; he needed to talk to her. He still didn't know what to say, how to even begin. _Be honest_. That was what his friend had said, and it seemed like sound advice this time. Besides, it hadn't been Leonard who had gotten him into his most precarious positions; that had been all Howard and Raj's doing.

With trembling hands, he reached over his desk and picked up his phone. Still uncertain, he typed in a quick text message.

_-Amy, I want to apologize.-_

He set his phone back down and ran a hand through his hair. What if she refused to text back? What if she wouldn't forgive him?

When his phone buzzed, he jumped and snatched it up, his heart pounding as he read her response.

_-What are you apologizing FOR?-_

She had asked him that very same question before, and he knew that he had to get it right this time. He thought it over for a moment. He wasn't used to having to say he was sorry, although he had certainly been doing a lot of that recently. Still, he wasn't sure what the right answer was in this instance. He did, however, understand the reason she was upset at him this time. That in itself was an improvement.

-_I'm sorry for what you overheard me saying.-_

He thought over his response for a moment. And then, nearly dropping the phone in his agitation, he added onto it.

_-I know I shouldn't have said it, especially in front of the guys.-_

Her reply came back less than a minute later. _-Are you sorry because I overheard it, or are you sorry because you didn't mean it?-_

_-Amy, of COURSE I didn't mean it!-_

He pressed "send" before he lost his nerve. As he waited impatiently for her next response, he scanned over his words. Had he really just implied that he would be open to the idea of getting physical with her? It was nothing new, really. He had told her as much before. But with the recent acts of intimacy they'd shared, things were becoming far more real than they ever had, even back then, sitting in his room role-playing a sexual encounter with words and dice alone.

_-All right. Is there anything else you want to say?-_

He had a feeling this meant there had _better _be. Sheldon wracked his brain. It was at times like these when he really wished he had someone like Penny around to give him some advice. He was just so terrible at this relationship stuff.

_-I'm also sorry I gave you that…present. Thing. Abomination. It was wildly inappropriate of me.-_

Several long moments passed before his phone buzzed again.

_-Thank you for the apology. I need some time to think. How about we discuss it in person later tonight?.-_

_-All right.-_

It was reassuring to know she was willing to hear him out, but she still seemed off somehow. The idea that she needed time to think didn't sit well with him. Hadn't she said something similar the night of his return, just after telling him she was considering breaking up with him? And then she'd sent him on his way and he had been doing nothing but trying to make it up to her ever since. But he had failed so many times. Could this be it? Would Amy tell him she wanted to end things between them? There was a time when Sheldon would have been able to move on easily, to keep living his life just as he always had. No, that wasn't true at all. They hadn't even known one another all that long when they'd decided to go their separate ways the first time, and that had made him so depressed, he'd been driven to get twenty-five cats as a means of trying to replace her companionship. Ever since he'd met her, Sheldon's life had been ineffably entwined with Amy Farrah Fowler's. What would happen to him should she decide to leave him _now_?

He couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he could concentrate. He needed his _own_ time to think and to wallow in his misery. Snatching up his papers, he stuffed them into the briefcase he'd borrowed from Leonard (his messenger bag was still in Amy's apartment) and hurried out the door, determined to get as far away from the university as his own two legs would carry him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Amy sat at her lab table at Caltech, going over the results of her primate stimulus study. She shook her head and giggled when she got to the photograph section with the baguettes and the woman giving birth and the crocodile with a mouth full of monkeys, remembering how Sheldon and this particular test subject had reacted exactly the same to each one. And here Sheldon thought he was such a homo novus. Deep down inside, he was an animal just like everybody else. Hadn't she tried to tell him that once before?

There were certain_ other_ indications of that wild beast that lingered deep inside of him too, but she shook her head, trying desperately not to think about _those_. Despite his text that morning, she was still mad at him for what he'd said and done over the past couple of days. The mixed signals he had been sending her since his return were so infuriating. He was like a faucet—hot one moment, ice cold the next. Did he desire her? She had started to think so, that maybe there was hope for him yet. But then he'd gone and insulted her. He had insisted it was all a big misunderstanding and that he hadn't meant it the way she had taken it at all, but it had hurt her deeply nonetheless, and she doubted Sheldon even understood the depths of what he had done wrong. And who did he think he was to go with _Howard Wolowitz_ of all people and buy her a _sex toy_? To be fair, Howard had explained to her that he'd sort of tricked Sheldon into the shop to begin with. That conversation had been awkward enough, but the idea that the engineer had picked the thing out and paid for it while Sheldon ran off down the street was mortifying. The fact that Sheldon had still _given _it to her was beyond baffling. She just didn't know what to think anymore. At least it was nearing quitting time and she could soon put this whole day behind her. Of course, that would also mean facing Sheldon...

Brushing the thoughts aside, she focused again on her work, scanning down the list of images and the remarks next to each.

_Boat at sunset...no reaction_

_Widescreen television...no reaction_

_Female monkey...signs of flirtation and a stylized penile display_

Oh, if only Sheldon would copy the monkey on _that _one.

Her thoughts were disrupted just then by an echoing thrum that reverberated throughout the corridor outside her door. It was a familiar beat—something she had heard before but couldn't quite place. And then it struck her. It was as if her thoughts alone had summoned him.

_Oh, dear god…_

"Amy-Farrah-Fowler-come-and-hear-my-bongos!" The lilting cadence filled the hallway then, and Amy sat there wide-eyed, unable to move in her shock.

The drumming continued, and Sheldon's voice grew gradually louder as he approached. "Amy-can't-be-mad-when-I-play-the-bongos..."

A few more seconds of that catchy, hypnotic beat, and then, "Come-and-kiss-me-Amy-while-I-play-the-bongos..."

"Oh god..." She jumped up from her seat then and rushed out into the hallway, surprised to discover that a mob had already started to form. Sheldon was making an ass out of himself in front of all of their colleagues, and he was embarrassing her on top of it. She had to do something to stop it.

"_Sheldon_," she hissed, "Get in here!"

"Amy-wants-a-turn-at-playing-my-bongos!"

"Uh...no. No, I don't—"

"Amy-no-wants-to-play-my-bongos..." This one was sing-songed in a sad tone with a little pout for emphasis.

She tugged on his sleeve now, slowly guiding him toward her office door. "Come on, Sheldon, stop embarrassing yourself."

"Amy-wants-me-in-her-lab-so-she-can-play-my-bongos!"

With another tug, he was inside, and she turned to the crowd that had assembled, scanning quickly over their faces, her own growing hot at the realization that half of Caltech must be standing there. She was able to pick out Dr. Gablehauser as well as Sheldon's nemesis, Barry Kripke—with a smirk on his face that was _far_ too smug, several of her own neuroscience colleagues, Bert the nice guy from the geology lab, and she also spotted Leonard, Howard and Raj, who had mixed expressions of amusement on their faces.

"Show's over," she announced. "You can all go back to work now!" Then she ran into her lab and slammed the door.

She spun to face him, angry and confused, but Sheldon was still beating on those stupid drums of his.

"Amy-can't-be-angry-when-I-play-the-bongos..."

"Oh, yes," she corrected him, "Amy can be _livid_, in fact. Give me those!"

She snatched them away from him and tossed them onto a high shelf, which he could obviously reach if he really wanted to, but at least his progress would be blocked temporarily by her desk.

"Sheldon, what the _hell_ is going on?"

But before she could turn to face him again, she felt something smack her on the backside repeatedly, and she jumped, letting out a little squeal.

Sheldon drummed the same cadence against her rear end while intoning, "Amy likes to squeal while I play her bongos..."

"_Sheldon!" _She spun around then to get his hands away from her, her anger rising to new heights.

"Amy-no-be-mad-or-I'll-keep-playing-bongos!" And with that, he began to drum on her breasts, his hands smacking one then the other lightly, in a quick, rhythmic beat.

Amy just stood there slack-jawed for a moment, and then shoved his hands away and took a step back.

"Sheldon, stop it! Right now! Dammit, _I MEAN IT_!"

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor, and he shut his mouth instantly, his gaze sinking toward the floor to stare down at the tiles.

"Sorry..."

"Sheldon, sit."

He did as requested, taking a chair opposite her behind her lab counter.

"Now what in the ever loving hell _was_ that?"

"Amy!" He gaped at her. "Language!"

"Forget my damn language, Sheldon! What the hell are you doing here? And why do you insist on _embarrassing_ me?"

"I..." He bit his lip and averted his gaze again. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I juss...didn't know what else to do."

She frowned at him then, noticing the slight slur in his speech. "Sheldon...are you _drunk_?"

"I only had one..." He held up three fingers. He blinked at his hand as if contemplating, and then lowered one of the fingers.

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "Sheldon, _really_? Drinking in the middle of the day? And at _work_? You could get in serious trouble for that!"

"I didn't drink at work, silly. It was in a bar. And iss all your fault anyway."

She scoffed at that. "_My_ fault? How is any of this _my_ fault?"

"Iss your fault for being so...appealing. And for making me want to touch you all the time..."

She raised her eyebrows at that, her heart beating faster. "Really? You like touching me?"

"Of course..."

He reached up and squeezed her breasts for emphasis. "Honk, honk!"

"Sheldon!" She slapped his hands away again, but a tingle of excitement coursed through her nevertheless.

"Iss not my fault you're so iris-tist-ible."

She bit her lips to hide the smile that was trying so desperately to work its way forward. She wasn't supposed to be happy about this. It wasn't supposed to be flattering. She was angry, she reminded herself. And yet a part of her couldn't help but feel elated as well.

"Sheldon, why are you really here? What made you do something so uncharacteristic as to go to a bar during your work day?"

"I..." He noticed then that he had put his two fingers up again, and he studied them intently for a moment before lowering his hand. "I juss...I don't like when you're mad at me, Amy. And nothing I do lately is making you happy. This relationship stuff is hard. It can drive a man to drink..."

"I see."

"No...no, I don't think you do. Amy, I need you. I don't wann you to be mad anymore. I know I screwed up. I shoulda never left…but I did, and now I'll always regret it cuz I hurt you. I never wanted to do that. I don't like when you're sad. You have a beaut'ful smile, Amy. It lights up your whole face. You should smile more."

Her breath was shallow now as she stared at her boyfriend. This was the first time he had ever spoken such words to her, and inebriated or not, she almost didn't dare to believe they could be genuine. But the truth _always _came out when Sheldon was drunk. It was refreshing how his walls seemed to crumble in his intoxicated state, baring all of his innermost secrets.

"I know I'm a terrible boyfriend," he went on. "I don't deserve you, Amy. But please…_please_ forgive me. And don't use that scary..._thing_ I gave you the other night. That was sstupid. I need you to need _me_, Amy, and I can't measure up..."

"You need me to _need _you?" Could it actually be true? Could Sheldon Cooper be saying to her what she thought he was? She had to be sure. "What do you mean?"

"I need to be the one you want to be with. The _only _one. I need you to want me like I want you." He licked his lips, and something in his eyes burned, his expression growing serious. "I _want_ you, Amy," he growled.

That was all it took before the last thread of restraint unraveled and she flung herself at him, crushing her mouth against his. Sheldon fell back against his chair, but a moment later, his hands were clutching at her, trailing up her spine and into her hair. He gripped the back of her head, holding her as close to him as possible, and it took all she had in her not to jump into his lap.

Sheldon thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she could taste the alcohol, but she didn't care. This honest, daring side of him was so sexy. It didn't even matter that it had taken three beers (or was it one? Two?) to bring it out. Just hearing him say that he needed her—that he _wanted_ her—it was enough.

Amy ran her hands over his clothed chest, longing to feel the skin and muscle beneath. Sheldon moaned into her mouth at her touch, and her confidence and lust for him rose to new heights. One of his hands stroked gently down her cardigan-clad shoulder to gently grip her breast, and it was her turn to groan. She _loved _when he touched her there. It was so intimate and it felt so damn _good_. Emboldened, she ran her own hands down his sides and then slipped them under his shirts to get her very first taste of his bare flesh.

His skin was surprisingly smooth and warm. She trailed her fingertips up the flat plain of his belly and she felt him shiver. She panicked for a moment that she had gone too far, but Sheldon didn't pull away. Instead he leaned in even closer, his hand stroking over her breast, the other one curling around the locks of her hair until it was almost painful as he continued to devour her.

Their lips and tongues carried on with their impassioned caresses as their hands roved over one another, exploring, fondling, gently squeezing. Amy thought she could die happy from pure pleasure. Her boyfriend—Sheldon Cooper—_desired _her. She could feel it in his kiss, in the way he was touching her. And judging from the sounds he was making, he was relishing _her _caress as well.

She trailed her hands upward, reveling in the feel of his soft skin. She found his chest and ran her fingers through the light patch of hair there, immersed in the very real fact that he was letting her touch him. God, how his manly chest turned her on. She felt his hand make its way down her body to snake under the hem of her skirt. His fingers gripped her thigh as she continued to stroke over his pectorals, and he moaned again as they continued to kiss.

It was when his hand had made its way up her thigh high enough to be dangerously close to something else that she finally broke the embrace and pulled away.

"Amy?" There was a question in his penetrating blue gaze, and it nearly made her come undone again. He was panting heavily, just as she was, their harsh breaths mingling in the silence.

"Sheldon...I want this. I do. But not like this. You're drunk. We need to get you home."

"But I don't wanna go home yet. I wanna stay here and kiss you."

"I know. And I'm glad. I want to kiss you some more too. But we need to sober you up a bit. Come on."

Amy stood and held her hand out to him. Sheldon took it without hesitation. "Where are we going?"

"I'm driving us back to your place and we're going to have some coffee."

"But I don't drink coffee..."

"Well, you're going to this time. And then we're going to have that talk."

Sheldon pouted at that, but he made no further protest as she grabbed her purse and guided him out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Not a ton of humor in this one, but hopefully the rest of it will make up for that. ;) Thanks again to everyone for your comments and support!

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Nine**

Steam rose hypnotically from the cup he cradled in his hands, and Sheldon found himself mesmerized. The nearly transparent wisps recalled to him Amy's long hair, as did the color of the liquid staring back at him from the mug's depths. Even the smell of it reminded him of her, as it brought back vivid memories of the coffee shop where they had first met. Despite his aversion to the taste, there was something comforting in the familiarity of it, and he inhaled, focusing on the image in his head of the first time he'd glimpsed her face. So much had evolved since then. They were both different people now. Ever since Leonard and Penny had pointed out to him how much Amy had changed him, he had been noticing the differences in himself. At first it was an uncomfortable and daunting truth, but now he was glad for it. His time away had helped him come to grips with these alterations in his life, and when he truly thought about it, he liked the new person he was becoming.

"Sheldon," her gentle, lilting tone drew him back to the present, and he stared up at her, watching her in silence as she took her usual seat beside him on the couch. "Drink your coffee."

"Do I have to? I already feel myself sobering up."

She looked at him imploringly. "_Please_."

How could he say no to the pleading in her voice? To those spellbinding green eyes?

"Fine," he murmured. When he brought the cup to his lips and ventured a sip, he was surprised to find it far less bitter than he had anticipated. In fact, there was a sweetness to it, and he realized then why it wasn't black like the time Penny had made it for him all those years ago while he'd helped her with her failed barrette business. There was a creamy element to this drink, and he smacked his lips, enjoying the unexpected decadence.

Amy was smiling at him. "Not so bad, huh? It's cinnamon coffee, and I know you like things sweet, so I added some vanilla flavored creamer. There's also a touch of half and half to give it that smooth texture."

He took a longer drink this time, savoring the flavor and fullness on his tongue. "It's _delectable_."

Amy licked her lips as she watched him, her own mug completely forgotten for the moment. Sheldon noticed her observing him and he nodded his approval. "If this is the way you always prepare coffee, you can make it for me anytime."

"You may want to pace yourself, Sheldon." Her smile grew wider. "We both know what caffeine does to you. We wouldn't want you bouncing off the walls."

"You're right, of course. But who would have ever expected it could be so yummy?"

"I'm glad you like it."

It took but a minute before he had downed the entire cup. Then he sat back and waited for it to take effect. He thought he could already feel it working, but perhaps that was just his imagination. Amy studied him in silence, searching his face.

Slowly, he felt himself waking up a bit, his thoughts taking on new clarity. "I'm more alert now," he assured her. "Thank you for that."

Amy nodded, still watching him. "So how's your memory? Do you recall going to the bar?"

"Yes." His response was hesitant. He didn't really want to talk about what had driven him there; he couldn't really explain it fully himself.

"Why were you drinking, Sheldon? That's very unlike you."

"I was upset," he said simply.

"Because…?"

He could see she was going to push the issue. He sighed and sat up a little straighter, suddenly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I don't like when we fight, Amy."

"I don't either," she said, finally tearing her gaze away from him to stare down at her hands. "I'm sorry I got so angry. I was just very shocked by your gift. And when I heard you say that you would never want to have sex with me—"

"Amy, please." He grabbed her hands then, effectively silencing her.

She stared up into his eyes, her gaze searching and hopeful. As he looked back into hers, he found himself speechless for a moment. It really was unfair how lost he could get in those green pools of liquid light.

"I…" he licked his lips and blinked several times, attempting to break the spell. "I really didn't mean that. Howard was teasing me. He was saying crude things in regards to you, and it made me angry."

She raised her eyebrows at that. "What did he say?"

He shook his head, not wishing to repeat the filth that had poured forth from the man's mouth. "He made a bunch of raunchy innuendos. It doesn't matter. The important thing is that I'm from east Texas; no one makes such implications about my woman and gets away with it."

She smiled at that and glanced away shyly, her cheeks growing pink.

"He just kept pushing, Amy. You know how Howard can be. I needed to find a way to get him to shut up, and so I said what I did. Unfortunately, you happened to walk in just then, and seeing as how you had no reference with which to approach my statement, I can see how the declaration upset you."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I really am. What we do or do not do as a couple is our own business. I just…you know how he likes to get under my skin sometimes. I don't like when people mock me. I had enough of that growing up."

She squeezed his hands. "I understand, Sheldon. Remember, I went through much the same thing in my own adolescence."

He nodded, recalling all the long talks they'd shared about their childhoods, the bullying, feeling like they could never live up to the standards of the people in their lives.

"So..." She slipped one of her hands from his grip to pick at a non-existent thread on her skirt. "Does that mean you'd be open to…maybe…trying an experiment with me…to see how you feel about becoming more intimate?"

Sheldon swallowed, watching her. She was still staring down at her lap, her fingers working nervously over the fabric. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she gazed up at him then, green eyes meeting blue.

He let out a long, shaky breath. He wasn't going to lie to her anymore. He couldn't. Nor could he fool his own self. "Yes."

She blinked a few times, her jaw falling open a bit. "Really?"

He swallowed again and nodded. "Amy, I remember what I said to you in your lab today. You know I'm incapable of lying, particularly when I'm drunk."

"I do." She smiled then, and it was his turn to blush and look away.

"It was nice," she said softly, "hearing you say those words to me. I wish you'd open up like that more often."

"It's not easy for me," he reminded her. "You know how I feel about expressing emotion. But for you...I'll try."

"I appreciate that, Sheldon." She took his other hand again and squeezed them both. "Oh, by the way, I got a call today about my apartment."

"Oh?" He couldn't quite explain the trepidation that shot through him at her announcement.

"There was no significant structural damage, although it's going to take a little time still to get everything fixed. They did say I can go back though, at least to get some of my things. It wasn't recommended that I move back in until the repairs are finished. And of course, I would have no way of storing or cooking food anyway. Would you mind if—"

"Not at all," he said quickly, cutting her off. "Stay as long as you need to."

She turned her head away almost shyly and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips quirking up into a playful smile. "Thank you, Dr. Cooper. I appreciate your hospitality."

He loved hearing his official title pouring off her tongue like that. "Of course," he said in a low tone, staring at her mouth. "You're my girlfriend." He leaned in toward her until they were mere inches apart. "That's my job."

His face hovered close to hers as he studied her, taking in every detail of her face. And then his eyes fell shut as he slowly closed the gap between them, kissing her. Amy moaned against him when he parted his lips, swiping his tongue against hers, desperate to feel and taste her. He shifted his grip, entwining their fingers, and she squeezed his hands back, pressing her body against his. After a long moment, he rested their joined hands on his thighs and then disentangled one to reach up and cradle her jaw. His thumb stroked over her cheek as he deepened the embrace, and he shivered as she ran the fingertips of her free hand up the column of his neck. Why had he ever avoided her touch? How could he never have realized it could feel this good?

Breaking the kiss at last, he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. They were both breathing heavily and there was a glazed expression on her face.

"I propose," he murmured, "that we begin the experiment _now_."

"Hoo," she breathed.

Sheldon smiled; he knew that sound. He remembered it as if he'd only first heard it moments ago. Only this time the vocalization had not been directed toward a muscular Neanderthal. This time, it was all for him. His words had aroused her. Taking that as permission to proceed, he reached up and slowly pulled the glasses from her face. She observed him in silence as he set them on the coffee table and then leaned into her again for another passionate kiss. As their tongues roved over one another, his fingers too, worked their way over her body to the front of her cardigan and began to undo the buttons. Amy's breath came quicker, and he could feel her chest heaving beneath his hands. He paused for a moment in hesitation, wanting to make sure she was okay. But she made no move to stop him and instead closed her eyes. After a moment, he continued with his task.

Once he'd made his way down the entire length of the sweater, he started again at the collar of the shirt. As he unbuttoned, he was thankful to discover there was no t-shirt hidden beneath as per her usual custom. Apparently Penny had only lent her the basics, and he decided that the blonde had redeemed herself with that decision after the fiasco with the nightshirt. He made a mental note to thank her somehow later.

When both layers had been thoroughly unbuttoned, he pushed them open, revealing a sensible white bra. She must have bought this after she'd temporarily moved into Leonard's room, as the only one she'd had with her the night of the fire had been the black one he'd washed for her. Pushing aside thoughts of Penny catching him in a compromising position in the laundry room, he focused instead on the fact that this garment had some sort of plastic clasp between the cups—a front closure, perhaps? His fingers moved to it instantly, but he rested them there, not daring to breach that barrier just yet.

Sheldon tore his gaze away from her creamy skin to study her face, his eyes roving over every feature. She examined him as well, her chest heaving even harder beneath his hands, her breasts pushing against his fingertips with each labored breath. She bit her lip and nodded then, offering him permission. Sheldon swallowed and lowered his gaze to the clasp, easily undoing it.

The garment popped open, and he brushed the fabric aside to gaze upon her bare breasts for the first time since he'd given her that bath so long ago. He stared openly this time, taking her in—soft rounded flesh, perky and perfect, her pink nipples jutting out proudly, begging to be touched. Sheldon hitched his breath at the sight. She was so beautiful. Superb. _His_ Amy.

When he glanced up at her face again, he caught her watching him intently, but she quickly darted her gaze away from him, her cheeks flushing. She was shy or embarrassed, he decided, which was understandable since she was quite exposed in this position, but there was truly no reason for her to be ashamed.

"Perfection," he whispered, and Amy's eyes met his again, a pleased smile spreading across her face.

Sheldon gazed down at her newly bared flesh again, brushing his fingertips over the soft mounds and grazing over taut buds. Amy gasped and tilted her head back, and Sheldon smiled to himself, loving this control. He took their fullness into his hands and squeezed, marveling at the smoothness of her skin. Her nipples pressed into his palms, and he began to move his hands slowly, caressing them.

Amy moaned, arching her back into his touch, and Sheldon felt the clear evidence of his arousal pulse and strain against the zipper of his pants. His drunken self had been right—he wanted her. Oh, how he _longed_ for her. But he had to go slow, to give them both time to adjust to these new sensations and emotions, to grant himself the time to experiment so he could make sure he was doing this right. Resisting the urge to pounce, he continued to caress her as he captured her lips once again with his own.

Amy kissed him back with fervor, her hot breath washing over him. She slipped her hands under the hem of his shirts, just as she had done earlier today, and on instinct, Sheldon felt himself pull away briefly and lift his arms, letting her tug the garments over his head. He leaned in again, but she halted him, pressing her hands against his chest. He stared at her in confusion for a moment before he realized: she was trailing her gaze over him, taking him in, just as he had done her. Suddenly, he understood Amy's previous shyness, but he lowered his arms and sat still, letting her study him. Her hands slowly followed the path of her gaze, brushing against his nipples, trailing across his ribcage, and down over his belly. He shivered at her touch, his eyes falling shut as she made her way down to his waist. When her hands came to rest there at last, he drew her in for another impassioned embrace.

Oh, how glorious it felt to press his bare skin against hers, to feel the softness of her breasts rubbing against his chest. He never knew it could feel this way, and he could have wept for denying them both this pleasure for so long.

At length, he pulled away and leaned back just enough to take her in again. He trailed his fingers across her collarbone, into the dip at the base of her throat, and down over her sternum. Then he took her breasts in both hands and pushed them together, his thumbs caressing over the swell of her flesh and into the line of cleavage he'd created. He leaned into her then, pressing his face against her bosom and inhaling her scent. Amy let out a shuddering breath as he began to plant kisses over her skin, reveling in her softness.

"Oh god," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

_Oh god, indeed_, Sheldon thought as he made his way carefully toward her nipples, forcing himself to go slow, so savor the moment. When he touched one tentatively with his lips, Amy threw her head back, a guttural groan escaping her throat. His erection was growing painful now as he took the pert bud into his mouth, gently licking and sucking. There was something so appealing about running his tongue over the hardened nub of flesh, and hearing her strangled gasps in response.

"_Sheldon_…" Her fingers dug into the back of his head, her other hand stroking over his shoulder and down his back.

He was unable to suppress his own moan at the feel of her touch, the almost painful tugging of his hair at the base of his skull. When he finally came up for air, their lips and tongues met again, and Amy jerked him closer, both hands cradling his jaw now as though she were afraid he might try to get away. But he had no intention of going anywhere.

"Sheldon," she breathed when they broke apart at last, pressing her forehead against his. "Tell me. Tell me again."

It took him a moment to figure out what she was asking for, but then he remembered. He couldn't deny the truth any longer. Nor did he have any desire to. "I want you, Amy," he whispered, and her entire face lit up with joy.

"I want you too," she answered, and then she drew him in for another kiss.

Sheldon leaned into her, pressing her back against the couch. He threaded his fingers through her hair, sweeping it away from her shoulder and trailed his lips down over her jaw to nip and lick at the soft skin of her neck. Amy tilted her head to grant him access. She trailed her fingers over his sides, and Sheldon laughed and jerked away.

"That tickles."

She bit her lip, a devious look coming into her eyes.

"Oh no, Amy…" He backed away from her then, and she lunged at him, digging her fingers into his ribs.

Sheldon squealed at the feel of her tickling him, and then he dodged and shoved her back down onto the couch, attacking her ribs. Amy laughed and squirmed underneath him. "Okay," she called. "Okay, I give. You win, Sheldon! You win!"

He sat back, grinning triumphantly. And then their eyes locked and he found himself being drawn in again. He leaned over her, his lips inches from hers when there was a knock at the door.

Both sets of eyes popped open wide and Sheldon sprang away from her, snatching up his shirts from where they had been tossed onto the floor. Amy jumped to her feet, re-clasping her bra and rushing toward the hallway as she drew her shirt closed and began to button it.

"J…just a minute," Sheldon called as he ran a hand frantically through his hair, trying to straighten it. He glanced toward the hallway, waiting until Amy had disappeared before pulling the door open.

His nosy blonde neighbor was standing there, and he had to fight back the urge to bark at her to get lost. Penny did a quick scan of him from head to toe, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." He turned away from her, allowing her to enter, but unwilling to be the subject of her searching gaze any longer.

"Where's Amy," she asked almost too sweetly as she followed him inside.

"I don't know," he said dismissively. "I don't watch her twenty-four-seven."

A moment later, she emerged from Leonard's room, fully dressed and put together, and Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello, bestie," she said brightly. "What's up?"

Penny glanced skeptically from Amy to Sheldon and then down at the coffee table where Amy's glasses still sat. The brunette snatched them up quickly and put them back on her face, offering no explanation in answer to Penny's arched eyebrows. To Sheldon's great relief, the blonde let her unanswered questions drop and focused instead on the purpose of her visit.

"I came to see if you needed a ride to your apartment tomorrow."

"Oh. Thank you," Amy smiled. "But my foot is mostly healed now, so I think I can manage. Besides, it's been a while since I've driven and I kind of miss it."

"Okay. Well, just let me know if you change your mind."

"I will."

"So…how about dinner? We could order Thai."

Sheldon wanted more than anything to tell her to go away, but he knew that Amy wouldn't approve. She had pointed out to him on more than one occasion that such behavior was rude.

"That sounds great," Amy answered, flashing him a glance.

He thought he could detect a hint of apology and perhaps even disappointment in her gaze, and he knew she wasn't thrilled about the prospect either.

"Great! I'll go grab Leonard!"

Sheldon sighed and sank into his spot as he watched Penny flounce out the door calling to her fiancé. He had a feeling it was going to be one of the longest nights of his life.

* * *

The following morning, Sheldon sat on his couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands, completely ignoring Doctor Who. Amy had slipped out of the apartment early, and somehow, even with his Vulcan abilities, he hadn't heard her leave. She had written him a note telling him she was going to her apartment for some of her things. He wondered why she was so eager to get over there, and without him nonetheless. Their evening had gone so well. That was, until Penny and Leonard had come in and ruined it. Maybe she wanted some privacy so he wouldn't bear witness to the extent of her possible dismay as she took in the status of her belongings for the first time. Originally, he had hoped to accompany her and help her sort through her things (it was the least he could do, after all), but a part of him was grateful now that she had gone ahead on her own. The more he thought about it, the more he worried about her mental state when she discovered the condition of her home. To think that he had done this inconceivable thing to her, although not intentional, filled him with guilt. There was no way she could possibly be unaffected by the aftermath, and he began to panic that she would be angry at him all over again. What if he was unable to salvage his mistake this time? And just when things were finally starting to go so well between them, too.

He tried not to think about it too much, but his mind kept straying back to that frightening day when the heat and flames had overpowered him. He could still envision the way the smoke had so swiftly flooded the apartment, the heaviness that had settled in his lungs after only a minute or two of breathing in all that soot. Luckily, his chest had cleared on its own and he hadn't been forced to go to the hospital. But once the damage had been assessed and Amy got a hold of him, that just might change.

A quick glance into his bowl told him his cereal had lost its molecular composition and turned to mush. It made little difference; he wasn't very hungry anyway. There had to be a way he could make up for his colossal error—something more than just letting her stay with him until it was fixed. He knew that despite her good sportsmanship about the whole ordeal, that his actions had upset her life and routine. He thought about how upset _he _would have been to have his normal existence disrupted that way. Heck, he'd already gone through it over the summer. He knew firsthand how frustrating it could be.

And yet...he'd survived. Maybe she could too. After all, his entire _life _had been turned upside down. Parts of it were still in recovery. But he had learned a lot-particularly about himself and what he wanted from his relationship with his girlfriend. _That_ had turned out well for him...mostly. But what if after taking in destruction he'd caused, Amy decided to run in the opposite direction?

And then it occurred to him, something he could do that would show her just how much he wanted to make her happy—the store that Howard had taken him to. In fact, he knew just what he was going to do. With renewed vigor, he jumped up from the couch, shut off the television, rinsed out his bowl and hurried to the shower. This time, he really _would _knock her socks off.

* * *

When Amy pushed open the door of her apartment, she was struck with the stench of chemicals and ash. It was with great care that she stepped over the threshold and into the mystery that awaited beyond. She moved slowly, careful not to reinjure her foot on some unknown piece of debris that might be lurking on the floor. When she found the table lamp she turned it on and let out a gasp. The soft light washed over the interior, highlighting the dirt and soot that covered everything like a blanket. It was like something out of her nightmares. Her heart clenched at the state of her furniture. Half the couch was singed and covered in a layer of a sticky film she doubted very much would ever wash out. The other half sagged oddly, the cushions stained from the massive amounts of water that must have been used to put out the flames. The floor, too, was coated and when she stepped, it stuck to the soles of her shoes like glue.

Her kitchen—or lack thereof—was nothing but a scorched and blackened hollowed out shell. The cabinets and countertops were completely gone, and there wasn't an appliance in sight, just the charred remains of what had once probably been the stove and a few broken tiles. It hurt her to think of all the things she would need to replace. But in the end, they were just objects, and she was thankful that Sheldon had come out of it relatively unscathed. He was, after all, the one thing that was truly irreplaceable.

She made her way back to the living room and began to sort through the items on her desk. Many of these had been waterlogged as well. Several of her papers had been damaged, the ink smeared to the point it was illegible, but she knew she had much of this information stored on her hard drive, and her computer seemed all right upon first glance, so hopefully most of it would prove salvageable. It wasn't until she had made her way to the bottom of the mess that she felt a stab of remorse. A picture frame lay broken over the floor, and when she picked it up and turned it over, she had to bite back a sob. It was a photograph of her as a teenager, standing next to a handsome man who resembled her in many ways. He had an arm around her shoulders and was smiling happily while she stared up at him in adoration. While she had not displayed this photo for some time, she had always kept it nearby so that she could steal little glances at it whenever she was feeling down or needed guidance. Now it was smudged and dripping and had been nearly torn in half.

"Sorry, daddy," she whispered, and the tears began to fall. She knew a photograph could not replace her memories, but as this was the only picture she had with her father, it still hurt.

Amy lowered herself to her knees on the floor, no longer caring about the dirt or the mildew or the state of the rest of her apartment. For the moment, all that existed was this ruined piece of her childhood, this cherished memory of her and her father shortly before his death. She hunched her shoulders as she stared down at it, running her finger lightly over the image of his face. It was then that she began to weep.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she jerked upward, letting out a surprised squeal.

"Sorry."

She gazed up into a pair of concerned blue eyes, and her heart melted. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there or how much he had witnessed, but somehow she hadn't heard him enter. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Sheldon..."

"Amy, are you crying?" He stooped down next to her, balancing on the soles of his shoes, so as not to get dirty, she figured. His face was a mask of pain and regret. "I'm sorry I caused all of this."

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes, feeling foolish. "No, it's not your fault. You didn't mean for this to happen."

"Still...it _was _my doing," he insisted.

"Is that why you came," she asked. "You didn't have to feel obligated. I'm just picking up a few things and then I was going to head back to Los Robles."

"No...I wanted to be here. I wanted you to know that I'm here for you, Amy, and to offer moral support."

"That's sweet, Sheldon," she sniffled, resting her head against his shoulder. She was grateful when he didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, calling to mind the ruined photograph she still clutched. "My dad," she said, offering him the broken frame.

He accepted it from her and stared down at it, a smile gracing his lips. "You're so young here," he said, his voice tinted with a hint of amazement. "Little Amy. You never talk about your father."

"It's a sensitive subject." She forced a smile she didn't feel, trying to reassure him she was fine, but she could tell that he could see right through the facade. He was getting better and better at that.

He took her hand then and pulled her up to her feet. Standing there facing him, she realized for the first time how oddly he was dressed. Sheldon was wearing a long trench coat that was buttoned all the way up and hung to his lower calves. From beneath the hem peeked a pair of ridiculous red boots. She frowned at them in confusion; this was like nothing she had ever seen her boyfriend wear.

"Maybe sometime we can talk about it...if you want to," Sheldon offered.

Amy nodded, more focused on him now and the myriad of inquiries his attire invoked. "Okay."

Before she could ask any of her unvoiced questions, he unbuttoned the coat and threw open the sash, letting the garment fall to the floor. Amy gaped at him in absolute shock. Underneath, he was wearing a full body Superman costume. The lycra suit hugged every muscle, and the tights were suctioned so taut against his skin, they left very little to the imagination. She trailed her gaze over him appreciatively, from the large S on his chest, to the cape that hung behind him and down his torso to settle on the rather impressive bulge between his thighs.

"Sheldon," she managed after a while. "What…?"

"I want to be your Superman." His voice was soft, sincere, yet filled with the kind of conviction that bore no argument.

She just stared at him for a moment, unable to find any words at all. And then, slowly, her mouth curled into a smile and she began to giggle.

Sheldon looked incensed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not. You're just..." She did her best to sober herself. "You're pretty great, you know that?"

Sheldon smiled then, beginning to chuckle himself.

"Maybe Superman can help me pack up a few things...?"

He placed his fists on his hips, cocked his chin up and puffed out his chest. "Of course. I can do _anything._"

"_Anything_, you say?" She flashed him a seductive smile. "Then how about you kiss me?"

Before he could answer, she grabbed him by the shoulders and drew him close, rising to her toes to press her lips against his. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, and in that moment, she felt safe from all the evil that had befallen her recently. Perhaps he really _was _her hero. She thought then about all the nice things he had done for her, all the unfortunate setbacks that had occurred as a result of many of them. He had been trying _so _hard to please her. Amy thought she would never live to see the day when Sheldon Cooper put forth so much effort to win her heart. She smiled again as they continued to kiss, content in the knowledge that he really did value her and want her in his life.

A moment later, she let out a squeak as he scooped her up into his arms. And then, leaning in to kiss her again, he began to carry her down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, everyone. Things have been busy. I'm kind of veering back toward drama territory here, so I hope you'll forgive me. I just can't help myself. And after the Comic Con panel today, I realize just how AU this story is going to end up being once season 8 starts, but I guess that's fanfiction for ya! At least in our stories we don't have to wait ages longer for coitus. ;)

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Ten**

Sheldon laid her down on the bed and stood over her, grazing a finger across her cheekbone as he took in the sight of her face. The light that poured in through the open curtains highlighted her complexion with a golden glow. She gazed up at him with a questioning look in her eyes before latching onto him and pulling him toward her. Sheldon allowed himself to be led, pressing his lips against hers in an intense kiss. He had always loved kissing her, from the moment he had first done so on the train in Napa. In fact, even before that, when Amy had made the move herself those couple of times, it had not been unpleasant. He had been surprised with himself that instead of being put off by the germs, he had been intrigued.

Her lips were so soft, so warm, and she tasted like...contentment. He had never realized it before he'd left, when he had been forced to endure all those weeks without her, but he felt different when he was in her presence, as though he was truly accepted. Understood. Cherished. The epiphany had struck him like lightning while he'd sat there alone, listening to the clackity-clack of the locomotive's wheels moving across the rails. His friends were always there, lurking in the background, willing to help him out when he truly needed it, but Amy, she was...special. No one seemed to get him quite like she did. And with her, he had seldom even found the need to ask. It was as if she could predict what he required before he even knew it himself. And she was always there to help him through his issues, to offer him an ear when he needed someone to listen. She _truly _cared about his happiness. She had put it above her own countless times. Amy was right—she had been nothing but patient and kind with him. He had been a terrible boyfriend.

Sitting alone all those long nights, directionless and lost, he had come to understand how selfish he'd been, how aloof and apathetic at times. He had also realized just how much he missed her. He often envisioned her smile, the way her eyes lit up behind her glasses when she smiled. That infectious laugh of hers, and that brilliant mind. He'd missed Leonard and Penny and all of his friends, but she was the one he laid awake at night thinking about. She was the one he couldn't wait to get back to.

One of the reasons he'd run away (albeit a small one) had been because she loved him so much, and he didn't know how to handle or process that sudden realization. How could he have been such a fool? There were very few people who truly adored him. His friends tolerated him at best. His mother and meemaw loved him (and he supposed Missy and George did as well), but it was their familial duty to do so. He believed they truly did care for him, but with Amy it was different. She had no obligation whatsoever, and yet she did so anyway. She _loved_ him. She had stayed when anyone else would have run away. She had dropped everything to take his phone calls while he was gone, no matter how much she was hurting inside, and she never even let on as to the extent of her torment. He had known for a long time that she wanted more with him—more attention, more affection, more intimacy, more physicality, more _anything_ at all. But he hadn't known how to give it to her. He had been so afraid of losing himself that he had almost lost _her _in the process. Yet, still, she waited for him. If that wasn't love, he decided, he would never truly know its meaning.

They fought occasionally—usually because of something stupid or insensitive he'd done. But they always worked things out. It was what they did. They talked, they understood, they forgave. And even those times when she had truly been fed up, she had always come back and had always been there when he needed her. No one else would have done that for him, not even Leonard. He had never felt so close to anyone. He had never allowed himself to open up the way he had begun to do so with Amy. It frightened him to no end, but he knew he needed her. He _wanted _her. He never wished to be without her again.

Amy was it for him—the one and only person he had ever, or would ever, want to give up his self control for. The only one for whom he was willing to forgo all of his life's convictions about relationships and intimacy. He had come to realize that the only reason he had scoffed at her idea of living together three months ago was because he had been scared. He hated to admit that weakness, but it was true. These growing feelings had seemed to hit him so suddenly, and the foreignness of them frightened him. He hadn't been able or willing to put a name to them back then, and he wasn't sure he could even now. One thing he was certain of though—he didn't want her to ever leave.

When he broke the kiss at last, they stared into one another's eyes for the longest time, content in each other's presence. This was another thing he would never tire of—that look she always gave him, the one reserved just for him. He loved how they could both convey so much from just a gaze alone. And he had been getting better and better at reading the deeper meanings hidden behind her expressions. Right now, hers spoke of longing and affection, and a hint of nervous apprehension. He tried to convey without words that he felt the same.

In silent confirmation of her understanding, Amy smiled up at him and ran her fingers over his jaw tenderly. It was a fight to keep his eyes from falling shut, but he wanted to take in this moment, to remember the way she gazed up at him, her hair splayed over the pillow beneath her head.

"We probably shouldn't stay too long," she murmured. "The air in here isn't very healthy yet."

He nodded. "Yes, of course. It would be best if we packed up the essentials and headed out." Yet he made no move to do so.

Her hand stroked over his face again, and Sheldon sighed in contentment.

"Mmm," she agreed. "The side effects of breathing in ash can lead to nasal, throat and airway irritation, symptoms of bronchitis, and shortness of breath."

"Right. Then I guess we'll just have to get down to business." He did just that by pressing his lips to hers again.

Amy drew him closer, and Sheldon sank down onto the edge of the bed, leaning over her, their lips and tongues moving in synch, exploring and tasting. He could keep kissing her for eternity, he decided. He never wanted to stop. But at long last, Amy broke the embrace, her palms pressing against his chest to hold him at arm's length. Confusion and worry washed over him as he gazed down at her, wondering what he had done wrong. She smiled softly, her hands caressing over the plain of his chest, and Sheldon realized she wasn't rejecting him but taking him in again, just as she had done the other day. Her fingertips felt wonderful stroking over his skin through the thin lycra fabric. She traced the outline of the S emblazoned on the front of the costume he still wore, her face breaking into a grin.

"My own personal Superman. I really do feel like Lois Lane."

"Good," he whispered. "Except you're much more appealing. Smarter, too."

"You flatter me, Clark," she blushed. "And I must say, you're much more attractive and intelligent than that doofus at the Daily Planet."

"I love that you know all of that," he murmured.

She smirked up at him. "I've been doing my research, Dr. Cooper."

He leaned in closer until their mouths were centimeters apart. "Tell me again how smart I am."

"Mmm...you're brilliant, Sheldon."

He cupped her breast then, running his palm over it and squeezing gently. She moaned in contentment and shut her eyes.

"Absolutely _brilliant_," she sighed.

Sheldon grinned at that. "I do excel at everything," he reminded her.

"Mmm..." she agreed once more.

He kissed her again, bracing his weight against the mattress with his free hand. The other continued to tease her breast, and he found himself wishing it was nude like it had been last night. Feeling her flesh in his hand was a much more appealing sensation than these layers of fabric. When his thumb brushed over her nipple, she sucked in a breath and tilted her head back, her fingers clutching at his shoulders.

He pulled away just enough to watch her face. "You like that." His voice was but a whisper, low and gruff.

"Ohh yes," she breathed. "I love it when you touch me, Sheldon."

Again came that familiar twitch as his erection sprang to life, and he welcomed it this time. The tight suit was confining, but the stretchy fabric felt good as it teased against him.

"I'll tell you a secret," he said. "I like it too."

Amy smiled at that, her cheeks blushing pink. "And do you like when _ I _touch _you_?"

"Hmm...why don't you experiment and find out?"

She raised her eyebrows at that, her smile turning into a teasing smirk. "Oh, really, Dr. Cooper?"

He nodded vigorously. "You know...purely in the interest of science."

"Of course."

Sheldon hovered over her, one hand still on her breast, teasing her through the layers of fabric. Amy moaned softly, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders before trailing slowly down over his collarbones and to his chest. Her fingertips found his nipples, and she caressed them lightly, mirroring the actions of his own hand. Sheldon swallowed and shut his eyes at last, immersed in the pleasure this simplest of touches invoked. The sensitive buds hardened against the stretchy material, and he surprised himself when he realized he wished he was naked at that moment so he could feel her skin against his. Amy continued her ministrations, her fingernails grazing over them, and he bit his lip, letting out a strangled moan.

"And _you _like _that_," she whispered.

"Dear _lord_, yes...oh god, Amy, please don't ever stop!"

He heard her hitch her breath again, her fingers working faster now, and he tilted his head back, unbuttoning her cardigan and shirt blindly, just enough to slide his own hand inside. He snaked his fingers beneath the edge of her bra and ran them across the bare nub of flesh, which was already taut beneath its concealment. Amy gasped and arched her back up off the bed.

"Oh, Sheldon..."

He kissed her again, their tongues and lips moving against one another in a frenzy of sensation. Never breaking the kiss, he lowered himself on top of her and slid his other hand inside her shirt to tease the other nipple. Their hands worked over one another, pinching and caressing, and Sheldon's erection was so hard and straining it was painful. He pressed it against her pelvis, no longer ashamed at the idea of allowing her to witness his need. Amy parted her legs for him, her skirt riding up to reveal the crotch of her panties. As if on instinct, his hips began to grind against her, and he had to bite back a cry of delight at the sensations this movement invoked. One of Amy's hands slid down away from his chest and came to rest at his lower back, pulling him even deeper against the warmth between her thighs, intensifying his pleasure.

Sheldon broke the kiss then, panting heavily as he gave in to his primal urges, lost in the swirling vertigo of bliss. Her body felt so good beneath his, her hard nipples brushing against his fingertips, her hand caressing his chest, his cock sliding against her in long, even strokes. The hand on his back moved down to cup his ass, and he nearly lost it. Amy's harsh breaths mingled with his own, her body trembling beneath him as she thrust against him, nearly sending him over the edge.

"Amy," he groaned. "Oh god, Amy..."

And then she tensed beneath him, her hips arching up off the bed. She threw her head back, his name escaping her lips in an impassioned cry. As Sheldon watched her face contort in ecstasy, he felt his own orgasm begin to take hold. Thrusting against her unbidden, he let go at last, his body spasming uncontrollably as he shouted her name over and over, waves of pleasure crashing over him.

He collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck, fighting desperately to regain control of his breathing. His entire body seemed to sing with the residual tingles of rapture that still coursed through him. Amy's arm was wrapped around him, clutching at his back. The fingers of her other hand combed soothingly through his hair, from his temple to the nape of his neck and back again.

His body felt heavy, his limbs leaden, and he laid there for a long while unwilling to move. It wasn't until she shifted beneath him that he snapped back to the present, struck with the sudden idea that he might be suffocating her.

"Amy?" He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at her, still not ready to release her just yet.

She smiled up at him, a look of utter contentment and adoration on her face. She moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it softly. Sheldon nuzzled against her palm. His heart was beginning to slow now, and other sensations were coming to light.

"Amy," he repeated. "I'm all sticky."

"Oh. Right."

It was as if they both realized at the same time the state they were currently in. Sheldon's body suit had done little to sustain the flow of fluids and was now soaked. The feel of his own seed against his skin made him shiver, both from mild disgust and from the cold. He pushed up off of her then at last, and Amy blushed, drawing her knees together.

"Why don't you take a quick shower," she suggested. I'll clean up and change while you're in there and grab what I need to bring back with me."

Sheldon nodded and rose from the bed. "But wait," he said suddenly as a thought occurred to him. "I don't have a change of clothes. Oh, I _knew_ I should have packed an emergency bag to bring over here."

"Relax." Amy smiled, and he felt himself doing just that from her expression and the sound if her voice alone. "You can put your coat back on. No one will even know."

It wasn't ideal, but he conceded. "All right," he nodded. And then he rushed off to her bathroom to wash the ickiness from his skin.

* * *

Amy sat on the couch in the spot next to Sheldon's, not quite sure what to do with herself. She had put all of her clothes on top of the dresser in Leonard's room, not wishing to intrude on or disturb his belongings, and then she had made herself at home once again and brewed them each a cup of tea. As he had showered already at her place and simply needed to dress himself, she figured he would only be a few minutes. But he had retreated to his room immediately upon arrival and hadn't yet emerged. It was going on forty-five minutes.

She was beginning to worry. Perhaps their little session in her bedroom had proven too much for him and he couldn't face her again. The drive here had been more than a little awkward. Neither of them had really seemed to know what to say to one another after their encounter, and they had taken turns stealing glances at each other and blushing, while Sheldon shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the edges of his coat to make sure it was fully covering him. She had to admit that they'd gotten a bit carried away. But it had felt so _right_, and it had been glorious to finally share something so intimate with her boyfriend. She had been nervous at first, but her trepidation had quickly given way to pleasure. It had been like a dream come true. And if doing what they'd done, fully clothed, had felt that good, she could only imagine what the real thing would be like. She just hoped she hadn't scared him off.

"Sheldon," she called. There was no answer.

She sat there for a moment more, her fingers digging nervously into her knees, and then she decided she couldn't take it anymore. Jumping to her feet, she made her way down the hall on shaky legs. She didn't know why her heart was pounding so viciously or why her knees felt so wobbly. She just hoped things hadn't been ruined between them just as they were finally starting to progress and grow closer.

She braced herself against the doorframe and knocked. "Sheldon?"

"Come in," he called after a few seconds.

She opened the door tentatively and peeked her head inside. He was standing by his bed, arranging neat piles of folded clothing on top of the blanket. He picked up a stack and carried it to an open drawer on his dresser, depositing it inside.

"Is everything all right," she asked. "You've been in here for a long time. Your tea's getting cold."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Amy. I must have lost track of time."

He reached for another pile and she took note that he was wearing his Green Lantern t-shirt over a black undershirt with his khaki pants. He hadn't bothered to run a comb through his hair though, and she liked the messy look. _Sex on a stick, indeed, _she reflected.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"I cleaned out a drawer for you, of course."

Her adoration for him sky rocketed. "Really?"

"Of course. Since Leonard is still selfishly keeping his stuff here, I figured you'd need a place to put your things."

"Well... he _does_ still live here," she reminded him.

"Yes, well... hopefully not for long," he mumbled.

She stared at him in surprise. "I thought you liked living with Leonard. I mean, annoying habits aside."

"I did...but he's going to be living with Penny whether I like it or not, so he might as well just get it over with. Besides, you're a guest here, and _he's _the one who invited you, after all. The least he could do is make room for some of your things."

Amy studied him, wondering if that's all it was or if there was more to it. Sheldon's cheeks had taken on a rather fetching shade of pink as he spoke. She decided he was embarrassed, but she couldn't tell if it was this declaration or what they'd done together earlier that had him flustered.

"Well...thank you," she said, feeling a bit shy herself. "That's very considerate. I hope it won't be too much of an inconvenience."

"Not at all. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, here."

He grabbed his messenger bag and dug through it for a moment, producing various toiletries he'd packed up for her from her bathroom. She smiled in surprise. She hadn't been aware he'd done this for her. Amy watched as he set her brush, eyeglass case, and dental floss on the mattress. Then, his face growing a darker shade of crimson, he set another item down before her. It only took one glance at the little plastic compact to know what it contained, but she had to wonder how Sheldon had any idea.

"I figured you might want these," he said softly.

She chewed on her lip nervously, gazing down at the container that held her birth control. "I...um...yes, thank you."

"My sister Missy had one like it," Sheldon said as a way of explanation. "And I heard you tell Penny you used them to help regulate your cycle."

She nodded, grateful for the excuse that relieved some of the tension between them. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Sheldon. That was very thoughtful of you."

He nodded and dug into his bag again, producing one last item. "I also grabbed your toothbrush, just in case you want it."

Her eyes went wide with shock when she saw what her boyfriend was gripping in his hand. Gerard stared back at her in all his bristly glory. That was _not_ her toothbrush, she thought. In fact, it had never once graced her teeth. But just how had he gotten a hold of it? She could have sworn it had been safely hidden away in her sock drawer. No matter.

"Why do you have two toothbrushes, Amy? And why on earth would you keep this one in your bedroom?"

_Drat_.

"Uh...well, you know, proper dental hygiene is nothing to scoff at," she said quickly, snatching the offending item from his hand. "I'll just umm...I'll go put this in the bathroom." She scooped up the rest of the items and ran off, her heart pounding all the while.

* * *

"Leonard, do you have a moment?"

Sheldon stood at Penny's door later that afternoon, gazing down at his best friend. Apprehension gripped him when he thought about the reason he'd come to see him. He wasn't sure this had been the best idea, yet he really did need to get it over with. He noticed Penny standing behind the shorter man, peering over Leonard's shoulder and beaming up at him.

"What's up, Moonpie?"

"I need to speak to Leonard," he stated matter-of-factly. "_Alone._"

"Well, _excuse _me!" Penny rolled her eyes, but Sheldon knew she was just being over dramatic as usual. "I guess I'll just go talk to Amy for a few then."

Sheldon followed her with his gaze as she brushed roughly past him and into the hallway. "You can't," he informed her. "She's in the shower. That's why I'm over here."

"Well then I'll just wait for her."

Once the blonde had disappeared and shut the door to 4A behind her, Sheldon stepped into 4B and did the same.

"So what's up," Leonard asked, looking rather curious.

"I'll get right to the chase," Sheldon said. "You need to move out."

"_What_? Where is this coming from, Sheldon?"

"Look. Leonard...you've been a good friend and a rather acceptable (if not trying at times) roommate, but you're planning to move out soon anyway, and I think it's about time I find a new cohabitant."

"Okay..."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your presence in the apartment, I just don't want to leave things until the last minute. You know how tedious this process can be."

"Uh huh...and do you have anyone in particular in mind?"

Sheldon swallowed. He had been hoping Leonard wouldn't ask. "Maybe."

"Would it happen to be a short brunette with glasses?"

Sheldon scrunched up his face. "Why on earth would I be trying to replace you with _you_?"

Leonard sighed. "All right, let me ask this another way. Is it a short, brunette _female _with glasses?"

"Um." Sheldon glanced away from him, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I suppose it's possible. This person could carry any of a number of combinations of characteristics. I don't discriminate, Leonard."

"Oh, cut the crap. You want Amy to move in with you."

"I never said—"

"You didn't _have _to."

Sheldon was surprised, when he finally gazed back at his friend, to find him smiling.

"Sheldon, we all know you're crazy about that woman currently occupying my bedroom across the hall. You've been changing so much around her lately. And all those things you've been doing to try to win back her affection...you would have never done that even a few months ago. Something's transformed inside of you."

"Leonard...I assure you—"

"It's a _good_ thing, Sheldon. I'm happy for you."

Sheldon bit his lip and glanced down at the floor before meeting the man's gaze again. "So does that mean you'll move out?"

"If you admit the reason you want me to do that is so Amy can move in...then yes."

He let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically. "_Fine_. I want to ask Amy to move in with me. Happy?"

The shorter man's face broke into a grin now. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"My hesitance wasn't due to the level of difficulty involved."

"I know. You don't like talking about your _feelings_. I get that. But if you want her to move in, I think you're going to have to. At least where she's concerned."

Sheldon nodded. "I know."

"So what do you plan to tell her?"

"The truth," Sheldon decided.

"Which is...?"

"That's between me and Amy."

"All right. Well, for your sake, I hope she says yes."

That gave Sheldon pause. He hadn't really considered what he would do should she turn him down. "What if she says no, Leonard? What then?"

"I really don't think she'll say no, Sheldon."

"But what if she does?" He began to panic then. "What if she turns me down like I did to her right before I left? Oh god," he said with dawning realization. "I would deserve that, wouldn't I? I hurt her feelings. Forget I said anything. I'm not going to ask her."

"Sheldon." Leonard stopped him as he turned to go. "Don't you think it's about time you took some risks in life? You already took a big step in that direction, leaving on your own in the first place. None of that was planned, you just did what you felt you needed to do. And from the looks of it, you learned some things from that experience. Take a chance. Ask Amy to move in with you. It's what you really want. And she adores you, Sheldon. You know how long she's been wanting to live with you. You've been trying so hard to make her happy. Well...this might just be the thing."

Sheldon exhaled, thinking over Leonard's words, and he felt himself relaxing. "You might be right. Okay, I'll do it. But just...don't say anything to Penny or the guys yet. Not until I've asked her and she's said yes."

Leonard smiled kindly at him. "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I really did plan to try to add some more humor into this one again, and I even had notes typed up for how it would go. But once again, my writer brain and the characters took over and did what they wanted instead. So...herein lies some angst, some drama, and maybe just a _bit_ of spiciness. ;) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Eleven**

When Amy emerged from the bathroom, she was surprised to find Penny sitting on the sofa in Sheldon's spot. The blonde grinned up at her as she approached, looking smug, and she nodded at her in confusion.

"Hi, bestie. Where's Sheldon?"

"Hey, Ames. Oh, he rudely kicked me out of my own apartment, insisting that he needed to talk to Leonard alone, so I came over here to sit in his spot."

Amy frowned. "Really?"

"You seem surprised," Penny noted. "It's not like Sheldon doesn't do that kind of thing all the time. What's been going on with the two of you? Everything okay?"

Amy sank down into the adjacent chair, pulling her robe tighter around herself. "Well...as far as I know, everything's fine," she said.

But the idea of him rushing off as soon as she was occupied and out of sight did make her worry just a bit. Then again, hadn't he just a couple of hours ago made room for her things in his dresser? Maybe he had gone over there to give Leonard a piece of his mind about not clearing space for her while she remained their guest. The thought both made her want to scold him and love him even more.

"It's better than fine, really," she smiled.

Penny studied her. "So what's going on?"

"Oh, Penny, as much as I want to tell you _everything_, I don't think Sheldon would appreciate that."

"Wait...did you two actually have _sex_?"

Amy shook her head. "No. But I think we're getting there."

Penny's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Amy, you vixen!" She smacked her on the arm. "See? I _told_ you he's crazy about you!"

Amy couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, I guess he must be. _Please _don't tell anyone I told you this, but he dressed up as Superman for me this morning."

"Superman? That sounds..." Penny's face scrunched up, "kinky."

Amy thought that over. "I guess it kind of was. Sexy too."

The blonde was giving her a very odd look. "I don't think I want to know..."

Amy bit her lips to try to hide her smirk. "Probably not."

"_Amy_!" Penny slapped her again and giggled. "My _god_...I never thought I'd be having this kind of conversation with you! Way to go!"

"Thanks, bestie." She blushed.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. The other night when I came over..."

"Yeah, you kind of interrupted something."

"Damn...I thought I might have. Sorry. But it _was _kind of fun to watch Sheldon squirm."

Amy forced a smile, even though the interruption had aggravated her beyond belief. "It's all right. We sort of continued where we left off this morning anyway..."

"Oooh...that sounds juicy. Wait...was he wearing the Superman outfit when...?"

Amy's face grew hot and she glanced down at her hands which were fidgeting with the tie on her robe.

"Oh. My. God. Come on, Ames, you gotta spill! Did you at least get to second base?"

"I _hardly _think that's any of your business."

Amy snapped her head up at the sound of Sheldon's voice, her heart pounding. Just how much of their conversation had he heard? Oh god, she hoped he wouldn't be angry with her. But she really _had_ tried to be vague.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sheldon, loosen up a bit, will you? Are you done talking to Leonard then so I can actually hang out in my _own _apartment?"

"Yes. And by all means, please do so and get out of my spot."

Penny rose then to her feet, flashing Sheldon an amused smirk. "Anything you say, _Bra Man_!"

With that, her friend was gone, leaving the two of them to stare at each other in awkward silence while Amy pondered the meaning behind what she'd just heard.

* * *

Sheldon watched Amy move around the kitchen preparing their breakfast the following morning. For reasons unknown to him, he was having a very hard time sitting still. He was nervous, but he couldn't explain why. Well, okay, maybe that wasn't _entirely _true. He knew what he wanted and he was fully aware that he needed to talk to her about it, but how could he express himself without coming across as a hippie?

There had been an air of awkwardness surrounding them ever since their little intimacy session the previous morning, and it had only gotten worse after his talk with Leonard. Sheldon was great at expressing himself when in a classroom situation or when it came to giving his friends a piece of his mind, but when it concerned matters of the heart...well, that was something entirely foreign to him. Besides, this was probably one of the most important conversations he would ever have. He had to get it right. But he didn't quite know how, and that scared him.

In many ways, Sheldon had been avoiding her. They would sit together for hours in the same room without speaking, and several times he would feel her questioning gaze on him. They used to be able to enjoy each other's company that way all the time, but right now the air was laced with tension and it just wasn't the same. He had told himself in those moments that he should just ask her and get it over with, but if he was truly honest with himself, he was afraid of rejection. Terrified, in fact. Leonard had reassured him that Amy was crazy about him, but how could the man possibly know that? And while it was true that the two of them had finally begun to grow closer and Amy finally seemed happier with him now that he'd stopped all the foolishness of trying so hard to impress her, he still wasn't quite sure where he stood in her eyes. Maybe, now that Sheldon himself had made up his mind at last, she had decided that she no longer wanted to be tied down with commitment. Maybe she viewed what had gone on between them as something entirely physical and nothing more. Hadn't she been after that from him for quite a while now? And she _had_ been hanging out with Penny for a few years now, after all.

But no, that wasn't Amy. He reminded himself that she was just as inexperienced as he was, and just the fact that she had stuck around for so long proved that it hadn't been just physicality she had been searching for, but genuine affection from him—something that up until recently he had been reticent to show. So much had changed in such a short time and it was still a struggle to wrap his head around how their roles had seemed to reverse. She had been the standoffish one for a while and he the one begging for affection. Now that he knew what that was like, he felt a twinge of shame for ever treating her like that. At the very least _he _had deserved it, but Amy...well...she was perfect. He hadn't meant to ever hurt her. He had truly been clueless and blind to it for so long. But he knew now that he never wanted either of them to experience that again.

Amy brought over their plates and tentatively sank down onto the couch beside him. "I hope bacon and eggs is okay?"

"Oh, yes." Sheldon examined his breakfast. "The bacon is crispy but not overdone?"

Amy nodded. "Yes."

"Whole wheat toast? The good stuff—not that cheap crap Leonard buys."

"Yes."

"The eggs are cooked to precisely sixty-seven degrees?"

"Yes, Sheldon."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He could feel her eyes on him again as he took a bite of his bacon, savoring the taste. She had gotten the texture just right—crispy yet slightly chewy at the same time. For a moment, he almost forgot she was staring at him, but when he caught her glance again, he wondered how something could make him feel so excited yet uncomfortable at the same time. He knew she was waiting for him to say something—anything at all—and yet no words were forthcoming.

"The bacon is perfection," he finally managed. "Great job, Amy."

She smiled softly at that, although the gesture didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. "Thank you."

They ate in silence then, the only sound the scraping of forks against plates. It wasn't until they had both finished eating that she spoke again.

"So..." She rested her head against his shoulder. "What do you want to do today?"

Sheldon let out a shaky breath. Again came the nervousness. He wanted to respond with something about her moving in, but her close proximity was making it hard to concentrate. Sheldon pulled away from her and jumped to his feet, pacing in front of the coffee table.

"Sheldon...? What's wrong?"

"I..." He was breathing heavily now, and his palms were beginning to sweat. Why was this so hard? She had bugged him loads of times about moving in together. She wouldn't deny him now. Would she...? "I um...I need to do the dishes."

Without sparing her a glance, he quickly scooped up their plates and cups and hurried to the kitchen with them, busying himself by using way too much soap and scrubbing way too long before putting them in the dishwasher. He heard Amy rise and approach the island, and he swallowed, trying to ignore her presence.

"Sheldon, what's gotten into you?"

"Um...I don't know what you mean..."

"You haven't said more than a few words to me since yesterday afternoon."

Keeping his back toward her, he flipped a hand in the air nonchalantly. "I've just...been thinking. That's all. You know how I enjoy hanging out inside my own brain."

"So are you saying you'd rather sit with your own thoughts than talk to me?"

No. No, that wasn't what he was saying at all. "I umm..."

She sighed, and he could detect a hint of anger in her voice when she spoke. "Sheldon, I'm getting really sick of all these mixed signals. Once again, you're flip-flopping between acting like you can't touch me enough and being disgusted by the mere thought of me laying a hand on you. I have no idea what you want from me. Hell, I don't even think _you _know. But I suggest you figure it out, because I won't be your experiment."

He turned then to look at her at last. "Amy? What do you mean? I never said—"

"It doesn't matter. That's what I _feel _like, Sheldon. Like you're just using me to figure out your own comfort zone and when you realize you've gone too far, you discard me again. I won't keep living this way on this roller coaster of emotions while you use me as your guinea pig. It isn't fair."

She spun away from him then, her arms crossed, and began to stomp her way across the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a shower. And then I'm going to gather up all my things and go stay at Penny's. In the meantime, I suggest you think long and hard about what it is you really want."

Sheldon watched her slack-jawed as she strode down the hall, his body jerking with the sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut a moment later.

"Dammit," he cursed himself under his breath. It seemed he had made a mess of things again.

* * *

Amy stepped out of the bathroom and took a quick glance down the hall. Satisfied that she didn't see Sheldon anywhere nearby, she hurried toward his room and shut the door behind her. She was too hurt to deal with him right now. After she'd allowed herself ample time to cry proceeding his departure two and a half months ago, she had told herself she would never shed another tear over him. But yet, as she'd stood there under the warm spray, it was as if the water had summoned the floodgates open at last, and she'd stood beneath it, weeping yet again. She loved him so much. He knew how she felt; he had admitted as much to Stuart. So then why was he toying with her this way? Had this whole thing just been a feeble attempt to prevent yet another change in his life by holding onto her through any means necessary? Just when she thought she had finally figured him out and that he had come to desire her at last, he had begun to pull away again. She couldn't take it anymore. Either he wanted to be with her—heart, mind, body and soul—or he didn't. End of story. Amy was tired of waiting around for him to make up his mind. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl around or the skinniest, or the most conventionally normal, but there had been at least a couple other men who had shown interest in her. None of them could ever live up to Sheldon—nor had she ever felt the connection she had with him—but at least she wasn't doomed to spend her life alone. She deserved better—someone who truly admired her for who she was and who longed to be with her. Someone who didn't have to hesitate or who was too stubborn to realize how he felt. Sheldon had put himself first in many things, and she had put up with it because she knew that was his pathology. He didn't always mean to come across as selfish. Yet now, he truly was being self centered, and she couldn't be certain he had ever really cared about her. And yet, her mind kept straying to all the attempted acts of chivalry he had been displaying lately. The Sheldon _she _knew would have never even considered those things. And that Superman outfit...

She couldn't think about that right now; she had to distract herself. Banishing the thought from her mind as best she could, she yanked open the drawer that contained her clothes and pulled out a green lace bra and panty set. As she tugged the underwear up her hips and clasped the bra into place, it occurred to her that these had been the very garments she had been wearing the night Sheldon had injured her foot. That date had been so utterly romantic. She could still feel the way he'd held her and swept her around in his arms. It had been the first night he'd seen her without her layers of clothing, the first time she had allowed herself to be truly vulnerable to him. It had been the first time he had touched her—not on accident or because he was forced to, but because he had desired to do so. Those special memories flooded her heart, almost overwhelming her, and she bit back a sob.

But just as she began to consider changing into something else, she heard the door open. Amy held her breath, not daring to look at him. She could sense him moving toward her slowly; his footfalls sounded timid against the rug as he approached. She kept her back to him, not wanting to face him right now. She didn't think she could hold in her emotions and she didn't want to say or do something she would truly regret.

Before she even had a chance to gather her thoughts, Sheldon's body was pressing firmly against hers. Amy stood completely frozen and let out a shuddering breath. Her eyes fell shut, lost in the feel of him, yet desperately willing herself not to fall again. One of his arms wrapped around her, his splayed fingers sliding across her bare belly. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear.

"Sheldon...what are you doing?" She tried to muster her harshest tone, but it came out far too soft for her liking.

"Don't go, Amy," he whispered.

She exhaled, long and slow, and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "I don't want to, Sheldon...but I can't keep doing this. You—"

"Move in with me."

Amy's body jerked in surprise and she snapped her eyes open, but she forced herself to keep her back to him as she spoke. "You...you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. I've been thinking about it for a long time." His voice was low and soft, and there was a gravelly element to it that made her shiver. The hand on her belly began to move, his fingers tickling up her ribcage to cup her breast through the fabric of her bra. The other hand brushed her hair aside, and her heart began to pound as his hot breath washed over her skin. She told herself not to give in, but her knees felt weak, and her breathing was growing more rapid by the moment. She sank her teeth into her lip, fighting for control as his mouth pressed against the newly bared flesh where her neck met her shoulder, planting moist kisses there.

"I don't want you to move back to Glendale," he murmured. "I want you here."

"Why," she swallowed. "So I can give you rides? You have Leonard for that. You don't need me as a chauffeur."

"No, you're right, I don't." His lips and tongue mapped a path down her shoulder blade, his hand caressing the supple flesh of her breast through the lace. "I want you here for reasons other than convenience."

Amy tipped her head back, lost in the incredible tingles of delight that coursed through her at his touch. "Then why, Sheldon," she whispered. "Why do you want me here?"

His mouth left her then as he seemed to consider his answer. "Umm..."

She spun around to face him, her anger and hurt rising again. "I'm leaving."

She pushed past him and out into the hall, but she only made it as far as the upper landing when he caught her by the wrist, halting her. "Amy, _please_."

She tugged her arm, trying to break away. "Sheldon..."

"_Please."_

"Let go of me or I swear I'll—"

"I _love_ you!"

The sound of those three words completely derailed her and she was helpless to do anything in that moment but stare at him agape.

"You..._what_," she finally managed.

Sheldon's chest rose and fell, his eyes round as though he was surprised at his own admission. But he took a step toward her again, never breaking eye contact. "I love you, Amy," he repeated, as if this were a fact that had been indisputably proven by science, and therefore bore no argument.

All she could do was stare at him, her heart hammering in her chest so hard it reminded her of his bongos.

"I think I've known for a while," he continued, softly, "but I couldn't quite put a name to it because it's not something I've ever experienced before. What I do know is that I can't stop thinking about you. You invade my thoughts and make it hard to concentrate, particularly when I'm at work and don't see you all day. Something Penny said to me recently got me thinking about what love really is. And then I talked to Leonard and he said that you know it's love when you can't imagine spending your life without someone. That's how I feel about you, Amy. I don't ever want to be without you. Please. Please say you'll stay. I _need _you."

With those words, she felt the last bit of her resolve crumble. "Oh, Sheldon..." Her voice came as a whisper, the threat of tears stinging her eyes. And then she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tighter than she ever had before. The main difference was, this time, he hugged her back.

They held each other for a long moment, gripping onto one another as if afraid to let go. Sheldon whispered into her ear all the things that she had been yearning to hear for so long. And suddenly, all doubt was erased.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I was afraid. I thought you might reject me if I asked, and now that I know what that feels like, I hate myself for putting you through it. But you're the only one...the only one I have ever wanted. Just you. Please, Amy, don't leave me. I can be better. I've been trying, but I can do more."

"I love you too, Sheldon." She pulled away form him then at last so she could look him in the eyes. There was such a raging fire of sincerity burning there that it nearly stole her breath away. "Of course I'll stay."

"Oh, Amy!" He flung his arms around her again and pulled her up off her feet, spinning around with her.

She gripped onto his neck tightly and began to laugh, feeling like she was the heroine in some romance movie. When he set her down again, she gazed up at his smiling face, lost in the blue seas of his eyes. "You really are my Superman," she whispered.

And then they were kissing, their mouths moving in perfect sync, as if they were parts of a matched set. Amy melted into him, conveying all of her love and need for him as she tightened her grip, wishing she could draw him into her even further. Sheldon shoved her up against the support beam and her back hit it forcefully. That simple act was so primal, so unlike the apathetic man she once knew, she almost forgot how to breathe. His body was so close to hers, it was as if they were fused together as one. Heat emanated off of him, and she could feel the evidence of his growing need digging into her belly. She shivered with anticipation and desire, her hands roaming over his back, committing every muscle to memory.

She felt his hands against her waist, pinning her in place as he devoured her, and then his grip slowly loosened as they began to roam. He ran them up her bare abdomen, and she shivered at the feather-light touch. His fingers grazed over her bra so timidly that she barely felt it, even as his lips and teeth and tongue continued their relentless assault against her mouth. Amy could barely stand it any longer. She needed more. She needed to feel him touch her. She arched her back, pressing herself into his hands, and a soft moan escaped her as Sheldon obeyed, squeezing her tender flesh in his palms and running his thumbs over her erect nipples through the fabric. She reached behind her then, bracing herself against the pillar with both hands as Sheldon broke the kiss and lowered his face to map a blazing hot trail down her sternum with his tongue. He paused to tease at her cleavage, planting little kisses against her skin and eliciting another groan of pleasure from Amy's throat as he moved closer and closer to the hardened nub of flesh that was encased just within the fabric of her bra. She waited with breathless anticipation as his mouth drew near, but he pulled away then, staring down at her.

"This one's my favorite," he said in a soft, gravely voice, running his finger along the strap to indicate the lacy garment.

"Mine too," she whispered.

Their gazes met then, and she could see that they were thinking about the exact same moment, sharing fond memories of that night that seemed so long ago now, even though it had only taken place just recently. He moved in closer to her then, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at her, slipping his fingers beneath the straps and slowly pushing them down her shoulders. She heard a sharp intake of breath as he took her in, and then he was leaning into her, his lips and tongue tracing over the newly bared skin. Amy pressed her head against the beam and squeezed her eyes shut. His touch was driving her mad.

Sheldon reached behind her and she arched her back again to give him access as he undid the clasp and pulled the bra the rest of the way down her body, letting it fall to the floor. He licked his lips, staring at her breasts intently, but she found that this time she didn't feel quite so shy under his gaze. He was taking her in with eyes that were darkened with lust. He _wanted _her, and it felt good. When he brought his hands up again to tease her nipples, her own eyes fell shut and she leaned into him again. Tingles of pleasure raced down her spine, centering at her core and she bit her lip, her chest rising and falling rapidly at the pleasure coursing through her.

Unable to bear it any longer, she reached for him at last and tugged at his shirts. Sheldon raised his arms and leaned toward her, allowing her to pull them off over his head. She ran her fingers through his mussed hair, delighting in the feel of it between her fingers. He reached around her then to cradle her back, and he pulled her against him again, pressing their chests together and capturing her lips once again with his own. She let out a gutteral moan as their mouths crushed together, tongues intertwining hot and wet and deep. Her grip on his hair tightened, and it was Sheldon's turn to release a low groan. The sound of his enjoyment drove her wild, and she pulled him even tighter against her, her free hand sliding down his back to grip his ass.

Sheldon's kiss grew more intense as she caressed the soft mound of flesh through his pants. He had such a cute butt; how often she had longed to touch it. The fact that he seemed to relish it so much drove her mad with desire. It was when he bucked his hips against her that she nearly lost it all together.

At long last they broke the kiss and stood there panting heavily, just staring into one another's eyes. Sheldon's gaze was so intense it seemed to burn into her very soul. He reached up to trail his fingertips over her cheek, a question evident in his expression, barely concealed by the lust that shone there. Amy knew what he was asking, and she swallowed down a sudden wave of nerves. Nevertheless, she held his gaze, hoping to reflect back all of her want and need and love.

A moment passed between them and then Sheldon held out his hand to her. She took it eagerly despite her trepidations, and they moved together wordlessly toward his bedroom. She wasn't sure what was about to come or how far things would progress, but she knew she wanted him, whatever he was willing and ready to give. And she wanted to give him all of herself in return.

Once inside his room, Sheldon shut the door and then pressed her up against it, kissing her passionately again, this time less desperate and more tender. His hands ran over her breasts as their tongues caressed against one another. She dragged her fingernails lightly up his back and felt him shudder beneath her touch. She would never get enough of this, of him putting his hands on her, allowing her to touch him back. As Sheldon led her further into the room, it was hard to believe she wasn't dreaming. His hands came to rest on her hips, fingers playing at the waistband of her underwear. She knew what he wanted and she would give it up willingly, but first she wanted to even the playing field a bit.

Amy pulled away from him, and he lowered his arms, a hint of uncertainty flashing in his eyes. She offered him a reassuring smile and reached for the button of his pants, her hands resting there, not moving as she waited for his go-ahead. Sheldon gazed down at the place where her fingers hovered, and his adam's apple bobbed visibly as he gulped. But when he returned his gaze to her face, all she could see in those deep blue pools was desire. He tipped his hips toward her and she took it as a signal that it was okay to continue.

Her hands shook as she fumbled with the button and then slowly drew down his zipper. Mustering all of her courage, she snaked her fingers inside his fly and ran them over his underwear-encased flesh, taking note how hot and hard it was beneath her longing grip. Sheldon bit his lip. His eyes fell shut and he tipped his head back, exposing the long, muscular column of his neck as she continued to tease him through the layer of fabric. She had never touched a man like this before and it was both scary and intimidating, yet also extremely sexy. The size of him was most impressive, and she was a little hesitant about how they would fit together should they end up going all the way.

But her fears were quickly replaced with lust as Sheldon pulled her close and attacked her once again with a feverish kiss that nearly stole her breath away. Amy kissed back with equal fervor, working her hands more fully inside his pants and sliding them down his thighs. Sheldon struggled for a moment to step out of them around his shoes, but he managed to do so without breaking their kiss, and then worked his shoes off as well. Knowing they were both standing there in only their underwear turned her on more than anything had thus far, and it seemed to affect him likewise. He directed her toward the bed and they moved as one as their hands explored one another's bodies, discovering all the places they had not yet touched.

One of Sheldon's hands slid down her tummy and came to rest between her legs, cupping her with his palm. His fingers pressed against her through the thin cotton of her panties, just holding her there, his grip warm and firm. It was the most provocative thing she had ever experienced, and she almost thought she would cum right then and there. She moaned into his mouth, resisting the urge to rock her hips against his hand.

When Sheldon's fingers slid under her waistband at last, Amy hitched her breath and tensed up a bit, but she quickly relaxed, deepening the kiss to let him know she wanted this, that he was free to do with her as he would. Sheldon accepted the encouragement and ran his hands down her thighs, taking the garment with them over her hips and off her body to pool around her feet. She stepped out of it and repeated the motion on him. Her hands shook with anticipation as she ran them down his legs, freeing his erection to her wanting gaze for the very first time. She licked her lips as she stared down at him, taking in the sight. His cock stood proud and ready, and again she found herself impressed and shocked at the size of him, even though logistically, it made sense due to his height. She remembered how it had felt pressing against her yesterday morning, bringing her to completion, and she felt a thrill of excitement rush through her.

He was staring at her as well, and once again, he brought his hand to the warm wet spot that throbbed between her thighs. He rested his fingers there for a moment and then slowly began to move them over the folds of her flesh, exploring gently.

"Oh god..." Amy shut her eyes at the intense pleasure of Sheldon touching her, barely able to contain herself. She was breathing heavily and her legs began to quake. She had to reach out and grab hold of him to brace herself so she wouldn't fall.

"Amy?" His voice was a whisper, and the deep tone of it only added to her desire.

"So good...oh god, don't stop."

His hand continued its gentle ministrations, and Amy's bliss was building nearly to the breaking point. She threw her head back, lost in the feelings that were overwhelming her. After a moment, Sheldon pulled away, and she had to bite back her disappointment. She had been so close. But he guided her to the edge of the bed and pushed her down against the mattress. She fell back onto it, allowing him to crawl over her. His eyes were so dark now as he stared down at her, that just his look alone was almost enough to undo her.

She reached for him then, her fingers grazing over his erection, skin to skin, for the first time. The flesh was remarkably soft, like velvet, and she reveled in the feel of it. As she touched him, it seemed it was Sheldon's turn to nearly come unglued. He pressed his forehead against hers, his chest heaving as she became steadily braver, wrapping her fingers around him and dragging her palm from base to tip in slow steady strokes.

"_Amy_," he breathed. "God, yes..."

Encouraged by his reaction, she continued to work her hand over him, pumping harder and faster. Sheldon bucked against her, his breath growing ragged. All she wanted was to make him feel good, to bring him to completion. But after a moment, his hand was wrapping around hers in a tight grip, halting her movement.

"Amy, stop," he whispered.

"Sorry," she said with a stab of panic.

But Sheldon kept her hand there, taking a moment to catch his breath. She studied his face, searching for signs of fear or regret, but she only found desire.

"My turn," he murmured, letting her go at last.

She pulled her hand away reluctantly, not wanting to stop touching him, but doing so nonetheless. When he found her most sensitive flesh and began to run his fingers over it once again however, she forgot everything else.

"Show me," he whispered. "Show me what to do."

She thought he was already doing just fine on his own, but nevertheless, she laid a hand over his, guiding his fingers to the sensitive nub of flesh and tracing gentle circles over it. Her breath grew harsh as Sheldon followed her lead, their hands joined as he brought her closer and closer to the brink. Amy wanted to watch him touch her, but it was a struggle to keep her eyes open. Eventually they fell shut of their own accord and she pressed her head into the mattress, lost in the sensations of his fingers. As her pleasure built higher, she pulled her hand away from his to curl her fingers around the bedspread, her hips arching up off the bed. Sheldon dragged his hand lower and a moment later she felt an odd pressure as he slipped a finger carefully inside her.

"Oh, god, Sheldon..."

Slowly, he delved deeper and then pulled back out, pausing for a second before plunging her depths once again. It registered somewhere in the back of Amy's brain that he was trying to stretch her out a little to make things easier. The thought of him preparing her for intercourse was too much, and she bucked her hips against him, crying out as she released, waves of pleasure crashing over her.

Sheldon stilled his hand, watching her in silence as she regained control over her breath. "Fascinating," he whispered.

Amy smiled up at him, reaching to stroke over him once again. She cupped his balls with one hand as the other worked its magic. Sheldon bit his lip and exhaled a long, shaky breath.

"You're driving me crazy, you vixen," he breathed. He leaned over her again and devoured her mouth with his own. One hand braced against the mattress, holding him up while the other caressed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Amy kissed him back fervently. She arched her hips against him, longing to feel more of him. Sheldon seemed to understand because he situated himself between her parted thighs and moved his hand back down to run his thumb over her clit once again. Amy groaned, her desire spiking again at his touch. And then he was leaning over her again, a hand braced against the mattress near her face as he slowly guided his straining flesh to press against her entrance.

Sheldon tried to break the kiss, and she knew it was to ensure her agreement with what he was about to do. But she grabbed the back of his head, holding him against her as she thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, telling him without words that she wanted this more than anything in the world. Sheldon groaned and pushed against her, the head of his erection slipping inside of her. There came a stab of pain and glorious heat, and she broke away at last to let out an impassioned cry. He tugged himself away from her then, to gaze down at her in concern, but she smiled up at him, and pressed her hands against his lower back, urging him to continue.

Sheldon went slow, easing himself into her, his eyes falling shut and his breath growing more ragged. It was such an odd sensation, a delightful ache that filled her in the weirdest and most amazing way. She could hardly believe that this was the feeling of Sheldon inside of her, that they were joined together at last, in an embrace that bound them to one another in the most intimate manner. Her joy at this revelation quickly gave way to intense pleasure as Sheldon began to rock his hips, gently pushing himself deeper and then pulling back out again, over and over.

"_Amy_," he whispered, his face contorted with bliss. "Amy..."

He repeated her name again and again, seemingly lost in the sensation of being buried inside of her. She reached for him, grazing her fingers across his cheek tenderly, overcome with love for him. She could watch him like this all day and never tire of it. He was so beautiful. She arched her back, changing the angle and he buried himself even deeper. As she began to buck her hips against him in time with his own movements, Sheldon once again began to trace a swirling path over the sensitive nub of flesh, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her throat. He buried his face in her chest, licking and sucking on one of her nipples, and Amy felt herself falling into the vortex of pleasure once more.

She cried out as the first waves of bliss began to crash over her, and he thrust against her harder and faster, until he was pounding into her with reckless abandon. His face was buried in her neck, his hot breath washing over her. She ran her hands up his back, feeling the trickles of sweat that had gathered there as she came down from her high. She slid them downward until they were gripping his backside, pulling him against her with each thrust of his hips, determined to bring him to his own orgasm. She felt his body tense and knew he was close. A moment later, he threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy and shouting her name as he pulsed inside of her.

Sheldon flopped down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his moist temple and the top of his head. He nestled against her, still buried inside of her as he fought to catch his breath.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered, and she smiled with elation.

"I love you too, Sheldon. Always."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay. I was rather busy for several days meeting up with a certain group of awesome Shamy fans and attending the taping of the Big Bang Theory season 8 premiere. :) I hope you'll forgive me. This chapter is dedicated to all the "crazy bitches" in Sheldon Cooper's Additional Council of Ladies. You all know who you are. ;)

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sheldon lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He blinked a few times, trying simultaneously to clear his head and to summon the usual barrage of thoughts that continually swirled through his subconscious. For the moment, nothing was forthcoming, just a quiet, internal peace, the likes of which he had never quite known before. He let out a sigh and turned his head to regard his sleeping girlfriend. She was still naked, and the blanket that was draped over her at an angle only covered one breast, and barely concealed the patch of well-manicured hair that rested between her thighs. One pale leg draped elegantly over the bed, and he trailed his gaze from her toes, up past her hip and over her breast, until at last it came to rest on her face.

He had always thought coitus would change him in some profound and irreversible way, that it would strip away who he was and dumb him down until all he could think about was sex and the gratification of primal urges. But now that he'd engaged in the activity, he found that he didn't really feel any different at all, save for a new and foreign emotion that was buried just beneath the surface. It was as if suddenly all of his doubt and longing had been replaced with a sense of fulfillment, commitment and sensational calm. What he and Amy had done together was indescribably significant. He felt a closeness with her that he had never felt with anyone before. Sheldon had always guessed that sex would turn out to be a much bigger deal than either of them realized, and it was one of the reasons he had waited so long. An urge had been slowly building up inside of him for quite some time, but he had repressed it for fear that not only would it strip away what made each of them special and unique, but that it would also steal that element from their relationship. But as he lay there now, taking in the woman he loved—yes, _loved_—any fear of that completely ebbed away. In fact, it felt as though the distinctiveness of their union had only grown deeper. It was as if they had created something entirely new together that brought their relationship to new heights—an element he would from here on out refer to as Shamynesium, perhaps—born from the joining of their bodies, as well as their hearts and minds, which, just like the elements on the periodic table, could not be separated. Sheldon smiled at the thought of them unearthing such a discovery, something secret from the rest of the world that only the two of them shared, yet was all the more special because of their covert knowledge.

Unable to suppress his desire for her any longer, he lightly pressed his fingers against the exposed skin of her ribs and trailed them up to her breast, tracing circles around it before venturing further upward to brush over her neck and caress her cheek. How he loved touching her now, to be touched by her in return. It was in moments like these that he felt as though someone else were inhabiting his body. Physical contact had never been this easy, especially with her. It had been a struggle all his life to interact with others in that way. The fact that he'd harbored stronger feelings for her than anyone else he had ever known had only served to complicate his aversion all the more. But he knew now that his feelings for her made their touches and impassioned caresses all the better. Amy was different from everyone else; she was special. She always had been, really; he had known it from the start. It was only too bad he hadn't realized how wonderful their extraordinary affinity could truly be. He had wasted time avoiding being close to her, and while he was glad they'd waited for sex, he mourned the loss of intimacy they could have shared all this time had he only been willing to open himself up to it. Sheldon vowed to himself that he would never do that to either of them again. They were bonded now, in the most intimate way possible, and he would spend the rest of his life showing her just what she meant to him.

When he leaned in to press his lips against hers, she let out a little moan, and he felt her lips curl into a smile. Sheldon pulled away to gaze at her still sleeping face, wondering, with a grin of his own, at how beautiful she truly was. For so long he had tried to turn a blind eye to the perfection that was Amy Farrah Fowler, but he could no longer deny what was right in front of him. She was a goddess, and she was all his. Ensuring she was still asleep (he wanted to enjoy exploring her body at his leisure for a moment), he kissed along her jawline and then made his way down the column of her throat to her sternum. He glanced up at her face then, and, satisfied that her eyes were still closed and her breathing slow and even, he returned his attention to her chest, showering it with affection via his lips, tongue and hands. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she let out a little moan as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Sheldon," she whispered and arched into him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Morning, sleepy head," he smiled. "Or should I say 'afternoon'?"

"Mmm... How long was I out?"

"Precisely thirty-one minutes."

"You mean it's only been a half hour since—"

"A half hour too long, if you ask me. But I was enjoying watching you sleep."

"_Sheldon_...?" She gazed up at him with raised eyebrows as he settled himself on top of her again and began to plant little love bites across her shoulder.

He pulled up then to stare into her eyes for a moment, taking in the look of shock that burned there before leaning in to kiss her again.

Amy kissed him back eagerly, and Sheldon wasted no time delving past her lips with his tongue, savoring the taste of her. Amy ran her tongue along his. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, eliciting a soft groan from his throat. When he broke the contact, he was amused by the look of surprise that still glimmered in her eyes.

"Sheldon, what's gotten into you?"

"You," he said simply. And then he began to trail a hot path of kisses down her throat.

"Mmmm," she purred, tilting her head back to grant him access.

Amy threaded her fingers through his hair, her chest rising and falling sharply as he found her nipple once again and began a relentless assault with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh _god_...Sheldon, you're amazing."

Those words filled him with pride. "Keep talking like that, and this will be over far too soon."

"So you _like _when I tell you—ohhh!" She arched up into him as he repeated his motions on the other breast.

"What do _you _think?" He grinned as he continued to tease her.

"I think," she panted, "that I want you to take me again, Sheldon."

"Mmm...I don't know...I'm not sure if you're ready..."

He moved his hand down her body and slid his fingers within the folds of flesh between her legs, taking note of how warm and wet she already was. The heat pouring off of her fueled his desire until he was nearly panting himself. Amy hitched her breath as he traced around the responsive nub of flesh, and he smiled internally, thanking his eidetic memory for not letting him down. He traced circles over her, remembering the precise pressure she'd had him use the last time, and her body twitched in time with the pounding of her heart, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Sheldon...please!"

That was all the asking he needed.

Positioning himself between her parted thighs, he took her hands, lacing his fingers through hers. He pushed into her, and Amy cried out, throwing her head back against the mattress. For a brief moment, he panicked that he'd hurt her, but then he remembered that look of rapture on her face and knew it was an exclamation of pleasure. Sheldon tilted his own chin up and sank his teeth into his lip, his eyes falling shut at the awareness of her tight heat all around him. He didn't think he would ever tire of this feeling. And although he hated to admit it, he realized now that the guys had been right all along—sex really _was_ the best feeling in the world. Especially when it was with the right person.

His own hallmark of perfection was lying right beneath him, her chest heaving as she met his gaze with darkened, heavily lidded eyes. Sheldon could get lost in those eyes should he allow himself to, floating in their starry abyss forever. He untangled one of his hands from hers and brought it up to caress her cheek, reveling in the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers. She smiled up at him and laid her palm over his, and then he bent down to kiss her. Kissing Amy was different now—so much more intense than those first few times, and it sent a stab of desire shooting straight down into his groin. Even that night on the train, when he first realized how great it was to press his lips against hers, he had felt that tinge—that stab of longing. It was so much more powerful now, knowing just how good she could make him feel. They continued to kiss, their tongues tangling over one another, and Sheldon thrust into her with force—just one buck of his hips—before growing still. Amy arched her back and groaned into his mouth.

Eventually, Sheldon broke the kiss, repeating his previous assault by mapping a trail down the column of her throat, teasing the skin there with his lips and tongue. When he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder, he sank his teeth in gently and slammed into her once again.

"Sheldon!" Amy latched onto him, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades painfully.

He smiled with satisfaction, loving how he was the only one who had ever done this with her, who would ever make her feel this way. As he continued to trail his way down her chest, he slid his arms beneath her and leaned back onto his knees, pulling her up so she was straddling his lap, a leg on either side of his hips. Sheldon thrust into her again and she gasped as he pushed in deeper than ever before. He found his way to her breasts, licking and sucking while his hands massaged her back, holding her upright. Amy's lips were parted and her eyes closed as she seemed to lose herself in the feel of him. He ran his knuckles along her jawline, marveling at how beautiful she was. Then, still gripping her with one hand, he slid the other down her body, coming to rest between her legs again, his long fingers gently caressing.

"Ohh god," she moaned, tossing her head back again.

Sheldon rammed into her once more, feeling himself growing impatient. She felt so divine and he was so ready. But he wanted to make this extra good for her, to show her just what he was capable of, even if he was still so very new at this.

"Oh, god, Sheldon, _please," _she groaned, and he obliged her.

He began to pick up the pace then, still moving agonizingly slowly, but taking on a regular rhythm. He thrust into her hard and then pulled back out again, so only the tip of him was inside of her. Then a few seconds later, he repeated the motion. Amy began to grind her hips against him, matching his actions as he continued to swirl his fingers over her warm, wet flesh. She felt so magnificent sliding over him like that, her body clenching his length with each stroke, and he was forced to grip one of her hips, slowing down her movements lest he finish too quickly.

"Sheldon," she whimpered again.

He smiled at her. "Not yet, little vixen," he gritted. "I'm not done with you yet."

With that, he bucked against her harder than before, and she arched her back, letting out a long, desire-ridden cry. Sheldon buried his face between her breasts, the hand on her hip sliding up to knead and caress as his mouth found her nipple once again. He flicked his tongue over it as he began to rock his hips faster, lost in the pleasure of her slamming against him in return. He let her do as she wanted, knowing only that he longed for the sweet ecstasy of release. He captured her lips with his own, both hands latching onto her hips as he drove into her again and again. She cried out, this time screaming his name, and he grunted against her as her walls constricted around him, milking him toward completion. He was bucking against her now, determined to discover the sweet release of his own orgasm. As it crashed around him at last, he called out to whatever deity would listen and buried his face in her neck, marking her with his teeth as sweet euphoria gripped him in its clutches.

When at long last they had both come down from their highs, he lifted his face to look at her, and found her smiling.

"You're insatiable, you know that?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I like it. I'm finally getting a chance to put your love of repetition to good use. I knew it would come in handy one day."

"In that case," Sheldon grinned, "how about round three?"

* * *

Sheldon assembled their sandwiches in the most efficient way possible, keeping the lettuce wilt-free and dry by laying it above the cheese and not letting any of the mayo touch it. He brought their plates to the coffee table along with two glasses of strawberry Quik and then settled down beside her. Amy smiled up at him as she accepted her lunch. They'd had sex three times already today, plus a little rendezvous in the shower, and Sheldon was exhausted. Even still, just looking at her, trailing his gaze down the smooth column of her throat (which was currently peppered with faint love marks), and spying the curve of her hip through her skirt was making him long for her again. He blinked a few times and attempted to focus on his meal instead.

They ate in companionable silence, and once again, it felt like the old days, back when they had just been friends and there was no pressure or awkwardness between them. Sheldon reveled in the feeling, and when he met her gaze, he could tell she felt it too. Perhaps all they'd needed was a release of their pent up frustrations and desires. He would remember that for next time. And he would have intercourse with her however often was needed to keep them both satiated and happy. It was a sacrifice, he told himself with an internal smirk, but one he was all too willing to make.

"Sheldon," Amy said at length.

_Please say you want to have coitus again...please, oh please!_

"I realize I've never told you about my father."

_Dammit!_

"Right," he nodded. "I've been wondering since I saw your photo the other day. Why don't you ever talk about him?"

Amy bit into her sandwich and took her time chewing and swallowing. Sheldon figured she was taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"It's a difficult subject." She repeated her response to him from the other day when he'd found her crouched and sobbing, clutching the ruined photo of the man tightly.

He nodded. He knew _all_ about those. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's all right."

"No...I do. That is...if you don't mind listening...?"

Sheldon nodded again. Truth be told, he had always loathed heart to heart talks like this, as the emotions behind them made him feel uncomfortable and he never knew what to say or do by way of condolence. However, a part of him was also curious. He had been wondering about her family life for a while now, and he realized he wanted to learn everything there was to know about Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Please," he said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Okay, well...as you know, I first became interested in science when I wanted to be a Girl Scout, but my mother wouldn't let me because she said they sold cookies on the street like whores. And so, naturally, I had to go to the library to find some biology books so I could figure out what whores actually _did_. To put it bluntly, those books weren't much help at all. But the romance novels in _another _part of the library...well, those were a whole different story. Hoo boy, did _those_ open my eyes! Anyway, what I _did _find in those biology books was fascinating to me, and I decided shortly thereafter that it was what I wanted to devote my life to. Of course, my mother wasn't so sure. She so desperately wanted me to be 'normal' that she tried to convince me to pursue English or Art."

Sheldon shuddered at that. "And what on _earth_ did she find so normal about a bunch of hippies writing about their feelings or painting odd images on walls?"

Amy shrugged. "Beats me. Anyway, my father was a surgeon and he supported my decision. He always did. He told me that I should be myself, no matter what, no matter how different I might feel, and that it was those differences that made me special and unique. He and I were very close. I think my mom was a bit jealous of our relationship, even though I never heard her comment on it. It was just one of those hunches you get, you know? Anyway, when I was twelve, he started having dizzy spells, and we learned that he had developed an inoperable brain tumor. My dad was a highly intelligent man; it hurt to watch his mind deteriorate as the disease continued to spread."

Amy grew quiet then, staring down into her half-drunk glass. Sheldon felt like he should say something, but again came that wave of uneasiness that always accompanied conversations like these. Instead, he did the only thing he knew of to comfort her, and laid a hand over hers.

She snapped her head up at the casual touch, searching his face. Then her expression softened, and her lips curled into a smile.

"Sorry. I know these kinds of topics are uncomfortable for you. We can talk about something else."

"No. Go on, Amy. I want to hear." He realized with a hint of surprise that he was actually speaking the truth.

Her smile grew wider. "Okay...well, there's not much else to tell, really. He died when I was thirteen, about four months after that photo was taken. It's my last real memory of my father, back before his brain was overcome altogether and he could no longer function like he should." She stared down at their joined hands and ran her thumb over the back of his knuckles. "His death was really hard on me. My mother...she tried, but we were never close, and my relationship with her could never take the place of the one I shared with my dad. I think that knowing there were only the two of us left, she worried in excess over me. She sheltered me far too much, and as a result, I ended up becoming the weird, ostracized freak she had tried so hard to avoid, instead of the normal girl she had always hoped I'd be. And when the other kids started putting me down, I delved into my studies with even more determination. It was a nice escape, you know?"

Sheldon nodded in understanding. "Indeed."

Shortly after my dad died, I decided my course of study would be all about the brain. I hoped that maybe one day I could help other people so their loved ones wouldn't have to suffer the way I did."

"That is a very noble cause. I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

She glanced up at him again. "Do you really think so?"

"Of _course_. You're brilliant, Amy, and I'm sure you can do anything you put your mind to."

The threat of tears glistened in her eyes then, and he hoped she wouldn't cry. "Thank you, Sheldon."

He gripped her hand tighter, trying to ignore the guilt that overcame him at the thought that it was his fault her last good memory with her father had been ruined. He nodded then, swallowing against the lump that had formed in his throat.

"He would have liked you."

"Really?" It was his turn to snap his head up in surprise.

She smiled and nodded. "He always did admire excellence."

Sheldon's chest puffed up with pride. "Well, it sounds like your dad was a man of incredible intellect. Now I see where you got it from."

"Oh, he was. He taught me many things, but I think the most important piece of advice he ever gave me was when he said that when the right man came along—assuming I was actually interested in being in a relationship—he would be more than worth waiting for. Boy, was he ever right."

Their eyes met then and they gazed at one another for a long time in complete silence. Sheldon smiled at her, conveying all his admiration and devotion in that simple look. When she smiled back, an idea suddenly occurred to him. He knew just what he would do to make up for his blunder.

* * *

Sheldon's hand trembled as he gripped his phone, holding it precariously against his ear. He held his breath as the other line rang once, then twice, and on the third, a female voice answered. He had to resist the urge to hang up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, Mrs. Fowler? Umm...this is Sheldon Cooper. I have a favor to ask."

"Sheldon...Cooper? Oh! You mean the man my daughter insists on making up stories to the family about? Her non-existent boyfriend?"

He cringed at that. He had only actually spoken to the woman once, and that had been back before he had asked Amy to be his girlfriend. So much had changed since then, and he shuddered when he remembered the words he had said to her all those years ago as a rouse to get her off Amy's back about dating.

_It's time for me to make love to your daughter's vagina..._

Oh, but he was certainly doing that _now._

He couldn't tell her that though, so he tried something else instead. "Oh, I assure you, I am very real, and I am most definitely dating your daughter."

"Uh huh...forgive me, but this conversation is envoking a major case of deja vu from four years ago. You called to tell me you were having regular intercourse, even though I knew better. Amy has been making up stories for years. You don't have to cover for her anymore. And I will thank you in advance to spare me the detailed account of her lady parts."

Sheldon's face grew hot as he swallowed down a wave of embarrassment. This was a most humbling experience, indeed. "I suppose I deserve that," he murmured. "But we really are boyfriend and girlfriend now. And I...umm..." Why was this so hard? "I _love_ your daughter, Mrs. Fowler."

"You do, do you? Then why is it you've never shown your face around here? Why has she been coming to all the family get-togethers alone? Even her uncle Jerry has started to talk, and he's against gossip by nature. Is she a lesbian? Oh, I _knew_ it! She's been trying to hide it from me all these years! No wonder she has never once brought a man home. Oh, this is a tragedy of epic proportions..."

"Umm...Mrs. Fowler, I assure you your daughter is most assuredly _not _a lesbian. In fact—" But no...he couldn't tell her _that_. "Umm...I mean..."

"So you _are _sleeping together? Mr. Cooper—"

"_Doctor _Cooper," he corrected automatically.

"Fine, whatever. _Doctor _Cooper. You had better not be stringing my Amy along. She deserves to meet a nice man she can settle down with. Her clock is ticking and she's not getting any younger. If you're only using her for carnal pleasures—"

"I assure you that is not the case." Boy, this had been a terrible idea. He had never imagined one phone conversation could prove so exhausting.

"Then what exactly _is _the case, Sheldon? You've been pretending to be together for four years now—"

"Actually, the rouse lasted much shorter than that," he corrected. "I asked Amy to be my girlfriend about a year later."

"And then what? You just left her to deal with all her family issues and the day-to-day stuff alone while you reaped in the benefits? How did you put it? You enjoy ravaging her like a wild animal in heat? Shame on you for taking advantage of an innocent girl!"

"Now wait just a minute!" That made Sheldon angry. "First of all, Amy is far more than capable of taking care of herself. She is a brilliant neurobiologist, and anyone—man or woman—would be honored to have her by their side. She is not some innocent, childlike girl who doesn't know how to deal with life, so I implore you to stop treating her like one. She is the strongest woman I have ever known, and she has taught me more about life over these four years of knowing her than anyone else ever has. And secondly, I realize that you don't know me, but let me assure you that I would never take advantage of your daughter. Not only does she possess the fortitude to not allow that to happen, but up until recently, I was hesitant at the idea of intercourse and we were both still virgins."

He had said a bit more than he'd intended, and as he sat there, chest heaving, listening to the silence that plagued the other end of the line, he scolded himself inwardly. It was really no business of Amy's mother's what they had or hadn't done, and he could only hope his girlfriend would not be livid with him.

"..._How _recently?"

Sheldon didn't really think that was any of her concern. "I shouldn't be talking about this without Amy." Somehow, from somewhere deep inside of him, he was able to muster a level voice, despite the raging maelstrom that was swirling inside of him. "Suffice it to say, we have not been engaging in carnal activities for long. And that was _my_ decision, not your daughter's."

There was another long pause before she spoke again.

"I see..."

The silence stretched on between them and Sheldon told himself to ask his question before he lost his nerve.

"Mrs. Fowler...as I stated, I have a favor to ask."

"Oh...right. So you said." There was a hint of hesitation in her voice. "What is it?"

"I...umm..." He suddenly felt hesitant again.

"Are you going to tell me you want to marry her? Because—"

"No. No, nothing like that. Not yet, at least. Maybe someday, but...umm...this is kind of a request of a more...personal nature."

"Oh...?"

"Umm...you see, I sort of...damaged something important to her, and I was wondering if you could help me replace it."

He spent the next ten minutes explaining in detail his many shortcomings over the past few weeks and exactly why he needed to make this up to her. He could only hope that once she knew the whole story, she would be willing to help him.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this when Amy isn't even here to help?" Howard was struggling to carry a rather large box up the last of the three precarious flights of stairs to Sheldon's apartment.

Much to the physicist's chagrin, Amy had been called into the lab the following weekend to help finish a study her department was currently involved with. It seemed the company sponsoring and funding the project had grown very eager suddenly to receive the results. She would be working most of the day. He only hoped she would finish her part by the evening so he could have her to himself on Sunday.

"As I already _told_ you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And what if she doesn't _like_ the surprise?" This came from Leonard, who was struggling through the doorway with Raj, carefully maneuvering Amy's computer desk.

"Amy loves surprises," Sheldon reassured him. "_I'm _the one who hates them."

"You know," Raj griped, "It's bad enough you made us move all this stuff while barely lifting a finger yourself, but to make us clean it all first too? Not cool, dude."

"_Someone_ has to be the supervisor," Sheldon argued. "And seeing as these are Amy's things and I don't want to see them damaged, the appropriate person for that task is me. As for the cleaning, I couldn't bring soot-ridden furniture into this pristine apartment. Besides, I didn't want her stuff to smell bad and remind her of the fire."

"Yeah, a fire _you _caused," Leonard mumbled under his breath.

Sheldon whirled to face him. "Forgive me for having a little forethought as to my girlfriend's well-being."

"Since when?"

Sheldon humphed. "I've _always_ taken Amy's welfare into consideration."

"Uh _huh_." There was a sarcastic tone to Howard's voice, but Sheldon chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Leonard rolled his eyes. "Where do you want this? It's breaking my back."

"In your old room. Up against the far wall."

"You know," Howard interjected as he set down his burden with a thud and watched his two friends shuffle up the single stair and down the hall, "with all the stuff you're putting in there, there's not going to be much room for her bed."

Sheldon scoffed. "It's not like we need her bed anyway..."

Howard eyebrows show up toward his hairline, his eyes growing wide. It was then that Sheldon realized what he'd just said.

"Umm...I mean, she doesn't mind sleeping on the couch for a few nights until we can get everything situated. I just figured I'd put all of her stuff in her room so she can decide where she wants it to go."

The shorter man was looking at him skeptically, but just as the engineer opened his mouth to form a retort, Leonard came back into the room. Sheldon couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier to see him.

"You're actually going to make her sleep on the _couch_? Sheldon, don't you think that's a little rude?"

"Well...I suppose it's not ideal, especially seeing as how she had your bed to sleep in up until now. I suppose I could let her sleep in _my_ room..."

"Holy crap," Raj exclaimed.

"And _I_ can sleep on the _couch_," he quickly amended. "Seriously, you all need to get your minds out of the gutter."

The three men exchanged glances, but Sheldon ignored them and instead pretended to busy himself with some paperwork on his desk.

"Why don't I just leave my bed here for a week or two then, instead of putting it in storage?"

Sheldon flashed him a patronizing glance. "Leonard. As much as I appreciate the offer, you know there's no room in there now that Amy's dresser, harp and desk have been moved in."

"Well...can't the harp come out here in the living room?"

"And interrupt the flow of the apartment? You know I can't allow that."

The bespectacled man rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'll let _you _be the one to tell her she doesn't have a comfortable place to sleep because you were too selfish to let her put her things anywhere but her bedroom in your _joint_ apartment."

"Thank you." Sheldon crossed his arms and glanced away from them. "Besides, Amy is a very level-headed person. She'll have no problem seeing reason."

"Right. You just keep telling yourself that, buddy." Leonard patted him on shoulder, and Sheldon flinched away from he contact.

"You wanna help us with the last of the boxes," Howard asked him. "It would make things go a lot quicker."

Sheldon sighed, but he moved toward the door, indicating his willingness. Although he wasn't in the mood for heavy lifting, he _did _have an agenda which required their departure from the apartment before Amy arrived. "Fine," he said, and followed them into the hall.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after his friends had gone home, Sheldon stood in the doorway to Amy's new room, gripping a parcel in his hands. He hesitated there, his gaze trailing over the new furniture additions and the blank walls that surrounded them. It was an odd sight to spy her things here in this room. He was so used to Leonard's colorful sheets and his comic book collection and nicknacks. Even after his trip on the train, Sheldon still clung to his aversion to change. New things would never come easily, he supposed, but he was glad he had made the effort for Amy. This particular change was a nice one. He only hoped she would be pleased with what he had decided to bring over for her. He wanted this to be her space, a place of solitude and comfort, but he also hoped she would not wish to utilize it for her sleeping quarters as well.

It was that last thought that gave him pause, both from nerves and from shock. What if he was being too forward? And more importantly, what had _happened_ to him? When had he turned into the lovey dovey hippie he had always sworn never to become? That vixen had altered him in ways he couldn't even fathom. Although...he supposed those alterations in his life had been for the better as well. He had vowed he would not lose himself to the seductive lure of his primal urges, even though he had already succumbed on many an occasion. As of yet, said activities had not negatively affected his brilliance, and had, in fact, seemed only to enhance it instead. Perhaps, as Amy had pointed out to him, it was the release of all his years of pent up energy and frustration that had actually served as the catalyst to _improve _his thought processes, rendering him able to solve complex equations more quickly and with more confidence. It would seem that sex had proven to be good for him, as opposed to the hindrance he had always perceived it would be. As such, it became even more difficult to resist her wiles. Every time Amy was near him, he was overcome with the urge to rip her clothes off and touch her naked flesh. He really did need to get a hold of himself.

She had texted him a few minutes ago. She would be home soon. In order to stall her, he had asked her to bring home a pizza. Still, he only had a little while before she would be walking through the front door. With that thought in mind, he moved into the room, staring around again. He needed to find the perfect place, somewhere it would be easily visible, yet the sunlight from the window wouldn't cause it to fade. The spot above her desk seemed perfect. Whenever she sat there to work, she could look upon it for inspiration.

Carefully, he unwrapped the item and stared down at it. His lips curled into a smile as he once again reflected on what a superb job the photo shop had done. He would most definitely be writing them a good review on Yelp. He supposed all of that unpleasantness with Amy's mother had paid off as well. Grabbing the hammer he had borrowed from a neighbor, he pressed the tip of a nail against the plaster and carefully banged the metal end of the instrument against it. It went in slightly crooked, and for a split second, he wished his father or brother were there to assist him.

_No_, he told himself. _I can do this._

He hit it again, attempting to straightened it, and let out a yelp of pain as the blunt end of the tool caught his thumb. Sheldon sucked on the digit, cursing under his breath. But when he examined his handiwork, he was pleased to discover he hadn't done half bad. With great care, he hung the frame on the nail and took a moment to straighten it until it was sitting just right. Smiling at the thought of her possible reaction upon her return, he took one last look at it before leaving the room and shutting the door firmly behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **This one is winding down now. I think there will be one more chapter after this. I have some ideas for a new story, but I'll probably hold off for a little while so I can see how the season plays out a bit first. Thank you all so much for your comments and support! This chapter is dedicated to Cassalia. She knows why. ;) Thank you for the great idea! I hope this lives up to your expectations!

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Sheldon," Amy called while closing the door behind her. "I'm home!"

The lanky physicist appeared on the landing instantaneously and all but ran to her. "Oh, Amy! Good! Here, let me take that."

As he slid the pizza box from her hands and set it down on the coffee table, she watched him through curious eyes. Sheldon could be very high-strung at times, but it had been a while since she had seen him this antsy. His every movement was quick and fidgety, and it seemed like he was having a difficult time looking her in the eyes. Her gaze trailed after him as he rushed to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door; she thought she could see his hand shaking as he gripped the handle and peered inside.

"What would you like to drink," he asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure...but it looks like _you_ could use a hot beverage."

He slammed the door shut and stood rigid, looking at her through wide eyes. "Why would you say _that_?"

"Because..." She took a few steps further into the room and set her purse down on the couch. "You seem jumpy. Is everything all right?"

Sheldon swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with the force. "Oh...umm...no, I'm fine. I just...I'm hungry."

She thought she saw the familiar hint of a facial tic, but it was over too quickly for her to be sure.

"Okay..." Amy moved toward the kitchen, and Sheldon jumped, hurrying back to the refrigerator again.

"I think I'm going to have some Yoo-Hoo. Would you like some Yoo-Hoo, Amy?"

She shook her head, unable to fight the small smile that spread across her lips at her boyfriend's childish ways. He really could be so endearing. "No, thank you. I think I'll have some of that iced tea I bought the other day though."

"Oh, certainly." Sheldon got the jug out for her and set it on the counter.

Amy moved to the cabinet to get them each a glass, and as she reached up to retrieve them, she felt Sheldon's hand slide across her back, his hot breath washing over her neck. She set the glasses down and leaned into his touch with a contented sigh. For so long, it had been a struggle for either of them to lay the simplest of touches upon one another—him because of his aversion to physical contact, and her because she didn't want to upset him or drive him away. She had never dared to even _hope_ that one day they would come to a place where they could have this easy, simple interaction together. But now, for the briefest of moments, she could relate to everyone else she knew, and that was a good feeling. She smiled to herself then and shook her head, glad that for the most part, that was where their similarities to other couples ended. Truly, she reveled in the fact that she and Sheldon would never be what most people would consider "normal". What they had worked for them, and they had come to their current situation at their own pace and in their own time. She was glad now that they hadn't jumped right into sex, and even with all the frustration of his inattentiveness, stubbornness and general lack of interest, she was glad that she had been patient. Sheldon Cooper was most certainly worth waiting for, just like her father had told her the man of her dreams would turn out to be.

She shifted her weight to reach for their glasses again, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her shoulders, hear the ragged cadence of his breath.

"Sheldon...? What's going on? What's gotten into you?"

"Amy, I...you know how I feel about you."

"Of course..." She was starting to worry now. Was he going to break up with her? After everything they'd gone through together and all the effort he'd mustered to win back her affections? It seemed highly unlikely, but...

"I umm...I did something today while you were at work, and...well...I just hope it doesn't upset you."

She turned then in his grip to look him in the eyes. "What did you do?"

He swallowed again. "I umm..." Then he was taking her hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

She allowed him to lead her through the living room and up the step into the hall. She thought for a moment that maybe this was his way of getting in an early evening "booty call", but they didn't stop at his bedroom. Instead, he led her further down the hall until they were standing at Leonard's door.

"Sheldon?" She frowned in confusion.

He gestured toward the knob and let out a long, trembling breath. "Open it."

She watched him chew on his lip for a moment before she obeyed, her own heart pounding. As the door swung open, she hitched her breath, taking in the sight before her. Somehow, he had managed to move her furniture and harp here without her knowing. It was quite the shock to see her stuff here suddenly, arranged in Sheldon's apartment, no less. And she noticed that everything had been thoroughly cleaned. There was no residual smell or stain at all, at least not that she could detect.

"How did you manage all of this in one day?"

"I made the guys help me," he admitted. "It wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

Her heart melted at the effort that must have gone into this gesture. And then her gaze landed on the frame hanging on the wall, and it felt as though the beating in her chest had stopped all together.

Staring back at her was the photo of her and her father that had been ruined in her apartment. Only this one was twice the size and the colors were richer as if it had only just been printed. There wasn't one rip or one sign of water damage to be found. Below that, a series of smaller windows spanned the width of the large print, each housing its own photograph. She took a few steps closer, studying the contents. There was one of her dad helping her with her science homework. Another where they were laughing together about something she could no longer even fathom, but it brought a grin to her face anyway. There was another of her and her mother, back when she was probably about five or six. Mrs. Fowler stood primly in this shot, but she was smiling down at her daughter with close-lipped affection. It warmed Amy's heart to know that perhaps there had been a time when her mom had truly been proud of her. Alongside the family shots was a photo of herself surrounded by Sheldon and their friends, sitting on the very couch she supposed she could now refer to as her own. It was the last photograph, however, that truly stole her breath away. This one was of just the two of them. She had no idea when it had been taken, but in the image, they were facing one another, staring into each other's eyes with identical looks of affection. There were no words for the wave of emotions crashing over her as she took in the silent meaning behind their locked gazes. She reached up, running a finger over the glass and trying to recall the exact moment this photograph had been taken. It was clear to her then that for the longest time these feelings between them had been manifesting; she could see the evidence burning in their eyes. It just hadn't always been easy to see without this external perspective.

"Penny took that one," Sheldon said. "A little over a year ago. A few weeks after our D&D game."

He let the meaning of that statement linger in the air between them, and Amy stared into his eyes, the love she felt for him in that moment knowing no bounds. She imagined the image an outsider might glimpse should he or she walk past the room right at that moment, and how their current body language and expressions would be an exact mirror image of those in the photograph.

"Sheldon," she breathed, fighting back tears, "this is...I don't even know what to say. How did you—"

"I had a reprint of the photo of you and your dad made from the negative." His voice was soft, his eyes roaming over her face.

She gaped at him in amazement. "But...how...?"

"Unfortunately...I had to go see your mother."

"_Really._..? You went to see my _mother_?"

"Yes. It wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, but it needed to be done. And I figured the ends justified the means, so to speak."

Amy brought her fingers to her mouth, still unable to comprehend the idea that Sheldon and her mom had spent time in the same room together. "What did she _say_?"

"Well...when I first called her, she was a bit uncivil with me, which I guess under the circumstances, wasn't without warrant. But once I explained to her that I had a lot of making up to you to do, and I told her about the photo I'd ruined, she was willing to help me."

Amy frowned at him in confusion. "A lot of making up to do...?"

Sheldon's expression grew sheepish, and he glanced down at his shoes. "I've been messing up a lot lately. I left without saying goodbye, I came back expecting you to act as though nothing had happened, and then I took you on all those dates where things went horribly wrong—"

"Sheldon..." Her entire face broke into a smile and she reached for his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "You did mess up a little at first, but just the fact that you tried so hard to make it up to me...well, that's all I've ever needed. Just to know that you care. That I mean something to you."

"_Amy. _How could you ever think any different? You're the only person I've ever bothered to try to accommodate into my life on this kind of level. You're the one I go to for advice, the one I hold intellectual conversations with. The only person I've ever wanted to...well...touch."

She squeezed his hand tighter and glanced away from him, her face growing warm with shy delight. "Would you like to touch me _now_?"

Sheldon smiled back at her and reached his free hand up to cradle her jaw, drawing her gaze back to his eyes. Those beautiful mesmerizing pools of blue. "I always want to touch you."

"Mmm..." she nuzzled against his palm in contentment, and a thought struck her then. "Sheldon, you didn't bring my bed over..."

"Um..." He bit his lips, and she thought she saw a flash of worry blaze in his eyes. "Not yet. I was...thinking that maybe..."

"...We could try sleeping _together_?"

"Well...the thought _did _occur to me. I figured maybe we could give it a trial run and—"

"I accept," she said with a grin.

"Very well." Sheldon tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing, but Amy was well aware of the light that glistened in his eyes at her agreement, the way the corners of his mouth had turned up just so.

"You know though, Doctor Cooper, that was quite presumptuous of you. What if I had said no?"

Sheldon gnawed on his lip, clearly nervous at her words. "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I—"

"I'm kidding." She smiled at him reassuringly. "But...are you absolutely sure? What if you end up getting sick of me?"

"Impossible."

"Hmm...don't you mean 'improbable'?"

"No. I mean _impossible._ You're the only one I've ever wanted next to me, Amy. And after four years, I still feel the same. That will never change."

"Good answer," she grinned.

Once again, he clasped her hand and she found herself being led down the hall, this time toward Sheldon's_—their_—bedroom. But just as they made it to the threshold, they were interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door.

"Ugh..." Sheldon whined. "Who could _that_ be?"

"Ignore them." Amy tugged Sheldon toward their bedroom, and he followed her like an obedient puppy.

But the banging only grew in intensity until they both rolled their eyes and groaned in exasperation.

"I guess we better get it before they break the door down," Amy grumped.

They moved together into the living room, and Sheldon threw the door open, his brow furrowing when he saw Leonard, Penny and Bernadette standing before him.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Well, hello to you too!" Penny beamed up at him, and Amy could tell her bestie was trying to conceal her frustration at being addressed so rudely. She really couldn't blame Sheldon though; the woman seemed to have a real knack for interrupting at the most inopportune moments. "We're here to drag you both across the hall for an impromptu congratulations party!"

"Congratulations...?" It was Amy's turn to screw her face up in confusion. "What are you congratulating us for? Have we won some sort of award neither of us are aware of?"

"Better than that," Bernadette announced. "We're celebrating the fact that the two of you finally moved in together!"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, mimicking Amy's thoughts exactly. "Really? You actually feel a party is in order simply because my girlfriend has moved in with me? And how could you possibly find that more earth-shattering than, say, a Nobel Prize?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I really think a nice quiet evening at home would—"

"Oh, come on, Ames! This is _monumental_!" She could see Penny was going to be insistent on this. "You've been wanting to live with Sheldon for _years_ already. Now come on, get your butts over here and help us celebrate."

Amy felt herself being tugged into the hall, and she spared Sheldon a quick, apologetic glance. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, communicating his distaste to her, but allowing himself to be led alongside her nonetheless.

"And what about the two of _you_? You've just moved in together as well. Why aren't you making a bigger deal about _that_?"

"Because, Sheldon, we have our engagement party to look forward to," Leonard answered as he pulled open the door to 4B and ushered everyone inside.

Music poured from the speakers, loud enough to flood the room without being obnoxious. Streamers were hung from the ceiling and walls, and a large banner spanned the space declaring "Congratulations!". It was all a bit much, really, and Amy seriously doubted any of the others had been thrown such a grand shindig simply because they'd decided to move in together.

Raj, Howard and Emily were there waiting for them, as was Stuart and Will Wheaton. This was definitely a surprise. Amy glanced at Sheldon again and could see he had no better idea what to make of it all than she did. But one thing she had learned—when their friends decided they were doing something, it was best not to argue and just go with it.

She took a seat next to Sheldon on the small, turquoise couch as everyone greeted them. Emily smiled at her knowingly, and Raj lifted a glass of some sort of fruity alcoholic concoction, grinning widely.

"So, how's it been going over there, you two," Howard asked.

"You mean in the half hour since Amy has actually been home?" There was more than a hint of irritation in Sheldon's voice, and it made Amy smile. She knew why he was so frustrated; she was currently experiencing the same aggravation in her deprived state.

"It's been going well," she supplied. "Sheldon just showed me the room you helped him set up. Thank you for your hard work, by the way."

"So...did you notice anything _missing_ in there?"

"Howard!" Bernadette hit in him the arm. "We agreed we weren't going to bring that up!"

Before Amy could think of a retort, she was distracted by Penny shoving a glass of something into Sheldon's hand.

"What is this," he asked, inspecting its contents with a wary gaze.

"It's your favorite—a Long Island iced tea."

"Hmm..." He stared down into its contents again. "The last time I had one of these, it made me rather sick. I ended up vomiting in Will's bushes."

Will laughed at the mention of it. "Oh yeah! I remember that. You came over to fight me for insulting your woman. Good times."

Amy felt her face heat up, and she dug her teeth into her lower lip. She remembered hearing a vague retelling of that story, but she hadn't gotten all the details. The fact that Sheldon had gone there to battle with Will Wheaton—his childhood idol—in the name of her honor sent a warm sensation of adoration through her.

"Come on, Sheldon," Penny insisted. "This is a party, and if you're going to be living with Amy now, you need to learn how to relax and have a good time."

"Fine," he said, but did not venture a taste. "But if things go south, this is on you."

"Agreed." Penny grinned. "Wine, Amy?"

Before she could respond, a glass was being shoved into her hand.

"Oh...umm...thank you."

Penny smiled at her while setting two wine bottles and a pitcher full of what Amy could only determine to be more of Sheldon's special drink on the coffee table. Then she flopped down next to Amy, squishing her so she was forced to press against Sheldon to make room. Her boyfriend flashed her a glance, and they noticed the room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at them.

Seeming to feel the pressure of their collective gaze, Sheldon took a large drink of his beverage. Amy followed suit, gulping down her wine. As the alcohol trickled and burned down her throat, she tried to calm her nerves, but she couldn't help but wonder what the real motive was for tonight. Their friends all seemed to be assessing them, trying to collect some kind of unknown data that they could later analyze in a lab. She felt as though she were sitting under a microscope, or had just been plucked out of a tub of formaldehyde, like one of her brains, ready for dissection.

"So," Penny tried, "I hear Sheldon had the guys working all day, cleaning up your furniture and moving it in. That must be pretty exciting."

Amy nodded. "Yes. I was just thanking them for their effort. It's nice to have a place to call home again that doesn't reek of creosote."

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably next to her and took another long swig of his drink.

"I bet," said Emily. "So have you already given notice at your old apartment then?"

"No." She shook her head. "I need to talk to the landlord and also settle any insurance issues there might be due to the fire. But I have to say it's a relief to be getting out of there. I've loved that apartment, but it's a chapter I think I can safely put behind me now."

"What do you think of the furniture arrangement," Raj asked. "I told Sheldon the dresser would be better next to the window, but he wouldn't budge."

"Actually, I like things just how they are." She smiled at Sheldon, and he smiled back at her. The room grew quiet once more as all eyes fell on them again.

"So in other words, you're _glad _there's no bed in there."

"_Howard_!" Bernadette smacked him harder this time.

"Ow!" He cringed away from her. "Sorry! But she basically said it first..."

Instead of answering, Amy tried to ignore the weight of the gazes that had fallen upon her and downed her drink in one go. Then she reached for a bottle and poured herself another. A moment later, Sheldon was reaching for the pitcher.

"So..._are _you? Sleeping in the same room?"

Amy blinked at Penny, her jaw dropping open a bit. Unsure of what to say, she spared a glace at Sheldon. "We're umm...we haven't really discussed it yet," she tried.

"Oh, come off it!" The gravelly quality of Bernadette's "cut-the-crap" tone shocked her. Here she had thought the petite blonde was on _their_ side.

"Not that it's anyone's business," Sheldon replied in a haughty tone, "but Amy's right. We have yet to breach that subject. So you can all go back to gossiping about celebrities and various other people you don't know, and leave us alone."

"Awww...come on," Raj whined. "You're not gonna tell us _anything_?"

"They're not obligated to give us details of...whatever the heck it is they're doing over there," Leonard stepped in. "Who knows? The truth might be—and probably _is_—even more shocking than what we've imagined."

"And just what exactly have you been imagining?" Sheldon set his empty glass on the table, and Amy made note that he'd had two drinks already. She better reel him in before he regretted his actions later.

As she glanced around the room, she spied the various expressions on her friend's faces in response to Sheldon's inquiry. Penny's resembled mild disgust. Stuart looked thoughtful. Will just looked confused. The rest of the inhabitants were eyeing them with knowing grins, and Raj even held his glass up to them again, as if in silent cheers.

"Am I missing something?" Sheldon's voice had begun to take on a slight drawl, and Amy knew he was verging dangerously on the edge of intoxication. "Amy, what've you been tellin' the girls?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then why do they think somethin' weird's goin' on? I don't weird you out...do I, Amy?"

"No!" She all but yelled her response, startling her own self with the force of the word. "No," she said softer then, "Of course not."

The expression on his face made her giggle. Amy reached for the wine bottle again and ended up sloshing some of it on her lap as she poured. Penny jumped up to grab some napkins, and Sheldon snatched them from her hands. He leaned across Amy, dabbing at her lap with them, starting at her knee and steadily moving upward and across until he was practically hovering over the spot directly between her upper thighs, applying more pressure than was necessary to dab up a small spill.

"You smell good," he told her.

There came a startled cough from somewhere, but Amy ignored it. She smiled at Sheldon instead.

"Thank you."

The two of them slowly leaned in toward one another, and Amy anticipated the feeling of Sheldon's lips against hers. But then someone loudly cleared their throat, and the two of them pulled apart again.

"So...Amy," Bernadette said soothingly while reaching for the bottle. "Perhaps you've had enough wine for tonight."

"Oh, no!" Amy snatched it out of the shorter woman's reach. "I'm fiiinnne." She tipped her head back and started drinking right from the bottle in order to emphasize her point.

When she had downed the rest of the contents and slammed the bottle back down on the coffee table, she realized that once again, everyone was staring at her, this time through widened eyes.

"Sorry...all this talk iss making me thirssty..."

Sheldon's breathy laugh to her left made her grin, and she started giggling again. Sheldon joined her, and soon the two of them were doubled over in hysterics, the catalyst of which only they seemed to understand.

"So...how about some snacks?" Leonard jumped to his feet and hurried to the kitchen, producing a bowl of chips and some dip, which he set on the table, as well as some mixed nuts, which Howard eyed warily. "We also have fruit and some cookies if anyone wants."

"Don't you want something to eat, Amy?" Penny held out the bowl to her.

She shook her head at her best friend and patted her belly. "Nahh...the wine really filled me up..."

"Sheldon?"

"A community bowl of germ infested finger foods? No thankss...I _will _have another drink though..."

He poured himself another glass, managing to slosh some of the liquid over the table top. It was Amy's turn to sop up the mess. "Careful, Sheldon...you don't wanna drink too much or you'll be incops—incopstastitated."

They both laughed again at her failure to get the word out correctly. Amy never had trouble speaking, so there was something so ironically _humorous_ about it all.

"Issn't she great?"

Amy blushed as she recalled him saying the same thing last Thanksgiving to Mr. Rostenkowski. "Wait, wait..." She held up her hands to keep him from saying anything further yet. "You forgot to smack my ass."

There was a collective gasp, but Amy didn't think anything of it.

"Well then...git over here an' give it to me."

Amy rose unsteadily to her feet and leaned over, sticking her butt out at Sheldon. She rested her hands on her knees as his palm came down across her backside.

"Hoo!"

They both began to laugh again.

"What the _frick_ is going on here," Howard murmured, his eyes darting between Sheldon and Amy. "The apocalypse must be nigh."

"I think it's great," Emily supplied. "Sheldon is finally letting his hair down a bit. I think it's really sweet."

"Yeah," Raj sighed. "I always knew the two of them were meant to be. Ever since that magical day Howard and I found her on that online dating site."

"It's sweet and all," Bernadette added, "but it's kind of creeping me out."

"Well...if no one's hungry, why don't we play a game or something," Penny tried.

"I don't know...I'm not sure we could beat the two of them in a game of eye coitus," Howard replied.

Sheldon and Amy were staring into each other's eyes, and a hunger the likes of which Amy had never known for him, gripped her. His blue eyes glistened in his inebriated state, and he darted his tongue out to swipe it over his full bottom lip. It was all she could do not to jump his bones on this very couch in front of all her friends. A long moment passed between them, in which the entire rest of the world around them seemed to slip away. It was only her and Sheldon, and the passionate yearning that stretched taught like a rubber band between them.

It was when their lips crashed together at last that Penny rose to her feet and announced, "Okay, party's over!"

* * *

Amy felt herself being led through the doorway and across the hall, but she paid it little mind. When she reached 4A, she realized that Sheldon was standing there right beside her, and she grabbed him again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

"Holy crap on a cracker," she heard Penny breathe, but she paid it no mind. She was too busy enjoying the feel of Sheldon's fingers digging into her waist and tugging her closer.

"Okay then," came Leonard's voice from off in the distance somewhere. "We're just gonna go. Have a good evening!"

"Leonard," Penny hissed, "We can't just leave them like this."

"They're grown adults," Leonard whispered back. "They'll figure it out. Come on."

A moment later, the door to apartment 4B clicked shut.

Amy smiled up at Sheldon when they broke the kiss at last. "Hi."

He stared down at her, his eyes almost black they were so dilated. "Hi."

His hands still on her waist, she took a few steps toward him, and he backed up until he was pressed against the door. Then she rose to her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and captured his lips again with her own. Sheldon responded immediately, latching onto her with such fervor it was painful. But, she decided, it was a good kind of pain, and she moaned softly, encouraging him to continue.

She couldn't be certain how long the kiss lasted before the door finally opened behind him and he tugged her inside, never once breaking the embrace. Then it closed again, and his hands began to wander up her sides. Amy pulled away and lifted her arms as she felt him drag her cardigan up, not bothering to unbutton it. He flung it over his shoulder somewhere, and she giggled at the absurdity of the action. Sheldon offered one of his breathy, amused laughs, and then began to unbutton her shirt. That was one garment that could not be removed so easily, and it proved even more of a challenge currently since Sheldon's long skilled fingers couldn't quite seem to find the button holes.

"Oh, the hell with it," he finally said, and ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Amy stared down at the ruined shirt, wide eyed, but as Sheldon pulled it down her arms and discarded it somewhere, her desire for him took on a whole new level.

"Get these off," she said, tugging the hems of his layered shirts.

Sheldon pulled them off himself, and draped them over the back of the couch in a discarded heap. Amy grabbed him by the hips and tugged him toward her, and they nearly toppled over as she kissed his neck and collar bones, trailing her mouth over his surprisingly soft skin. Sheldon groaned and leaned into her, clutching her shoulders as she moved lower, capturing one of his nipples between her lips. He hitched his breath as her tongue touched it, circling and flicking over the taut bud.

"Ohhh Amy," he moaned.

She pressed her palm against his belly, rubbing in slow circles as she continued to tease him. His chest rose and fell sharply with each ragged breath as he seemed to lose himself in every caress. When she dragged her hand lower, deliciously slowly, he latched onto the back of the couch for support. Like Sheldon, she had some trouble undoing his clothing, but she finally managed to wriggle the button free, and then slid the zipper of his fly down. With that, she tugged his pants down his legs and watched with hungry eyes as they pooled around his feet on the floor.

"I want you, Ssheldon," she whispered.

"Take me, Amy," he breathed in response. "Pleasse."

She pressed her lips to the hot flesh of his belly, nibbling and kissing a trail downward until she was forced to sink to her knees before him. Sheldon watched her with anticipation in his eyes as she curled her fingers around the waistband of his underwear and began to slide them down his hips. The sight of his rock hard flesh so up close and personal sent a shiver of desire through her.

Wasting no time, she wrapped her hand around his erection and began to move it slowly up and down over him. He twitched and throbbed in her hand, and she heard him hiss above her as she picked up her pace. She leaned in then and began to plant kisses over him, from the base to the head, lost in the softness of his skin, the way he groaned with unbridled desire and tilted his hips toward her. When she ran her tongue up over his length at long last, he fell back against the couch, his knees buckling beneath him.

"Ohhh Amy," he repeated. "Oh, _dear lord_!"

She had taken him into her mouth, breathing in his scent, tasting him for the first time. His skin was soft beneath her tongue, yet the flesh was firm and substantial beneath, and she remembered what it felt like to have him inside of her, hard and hot. She let out a little moan of her own as she took more of him in, savoring the way he moaned her name, how his fingers threaded through her hair.

"Yesss...oh, please, yes! Amy, don't stop!"

She began to move then, dragging her lips up the length of him and back down again. She gripped his balls with one hand, gently stroking, and the other reached around him to grab his backside. Sheldon was panting and gasping above her, and she longed to bring him over the brink this way, but after another moment, he was hoisting her up, and she allowed herself to be led to the couch. He threw her down and she fell onto her back. She gazed up at him as he climbed on top of her, loving this take charge, passionate side of him. He pressed his mouth against hers, devouring her lips and tongue forcefully with his own, his hands sliding underneath her to unclasp her bra. She pulled it off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor.

Sheldon kissed a path over her newly bared breasts and down her abdomen, much like she had done to him only moments previous. When he got to her skirt, she lifted her hips, eager for him to free her from it. He obliged her and then some, as he latched onto both garments at once, effectively removing the skirt and her underwear in one tug. She kicked her shoes off, realizing for the first time that at some point, Sheldon had removed his own as well. They were both naked now, and he moved down her body, continuing the slow, agonizing path of kisses until his face was hovering above the groomed mound of flesh between her thighs. She hitched her breath as he kissed her tentatively, and then swiped his tongue over her once, stealing an experimental taste. He must have liked the result, because before her brain could register what he was doing, his hot breath was washing over her, and his mouth was sealed over the delicate folds, his tongue flicking and caressing.

Amy thought she would die right there on the spot. With a pleasure-filled moan, she arched her back, thrusting her hips up against him, her head sinking into the cushion that marked his spot. One hand gripped onto the back of the couch for purchase, the other threading through his hair, begging him silently not to stop.

"Shellldon...oh, _god_!"

Ecstasy spiked through her, igniting her nerve endings and causing her entire body to come alive. She never knew it could be this good, that one simple touch could set her entire body so completely aflame. He pressed his fingers against her, holding her open as he continued his assault. She was close, so close. It was when the fingers of his free hand began to stroke over her nipple that she completely lost it. Waves of euphoria crashed over her, stealing her breath and sending her into a place where nothing existed but intense pleasure and the sensation of him touching her. She screamed his name as she came, her body jolting with each pleasured pulse.

Finally he pulled away from her and crawled back up the length of her body. When she opened her eyes at last, it was to find him staring down at her, his beautiful blue eyes full of pride and amusement.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," she gasped. "_Wow_."

He kissed her cheek, then her ear, and then trailed his lips down he column of her throat. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel the need that still burned there. Realizing through the haze in her brain—from both the alcohol and her incredible orgasm—that he had not yet finished, she drew her knees up, opening herself to him, determined to remedy that as soon as possible.

"Come here," she said. She reached around him, massaging his firm backside with both hands, and drew him closer, pulling him against her wetness. Sheldon groaned and pressed his forehead against hers, rocking his hips against her.

"Sheldon, I want you inside of me," she whispered, and he let out a long, shaky breath. Nodding, he shut his eyes and bucked his hips, obliging her.

Amy moaned as she felt him enter her, relishing the feeling of him. She thought she would never get enough of this—of him touching her, his hot body against hers, the pleasure this sweet friction induced, the closeness, the feeling of affection that radiated off of him whenever they were intimate like this. Oh, how she loved this man. Oh, how she wanted to give him everything, to make him feel like nothing and no one else ever could.

She rocked her hips, matching his rhythm as he began to move, pounding into her with a force and speed that spoke of sheer desperation and need. Amy latched onto him, curling her fingertips into his back as her body was shoved forcefully back and forth over the couch cushions with each thrust.

"Sheldon," she moaned. "Sheldon, cum for me, baby."

He exhaled with a shudder and squeezed his eyes shut, slamming into her with sheer abandon. And then he threw his head back, a wail ripping from his throat. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs painfully, but she didn't mind. She was too engrossed in the look of pure rapture on his face. And then he flopped on top of her, whispering her name as he planted soft kisses over her face and neck. She stroked his hair, as she had done the first time after they'd made love, and he snuggled into her. Soon afterward, they both passed out—from both drunkenness and sheer exhaustion—into a restful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:** __Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and allowing me to attempt to be funny. Thank you for laughing when I thought my jokes had flopped, and thank you for all of the support, ideas and comments. A very special thanks to CaffeineBuzz, without whom this story wouldn't even exist. :) This is the final chapter. It's been challenging, but a lot of fun to write. I'm going to be taking a short hiatus for a bit as I take in season 8 and see how it all plays out. I do have some story ideas brewing though, so I'm sure I'll be back at it again soon. Thanks again, everyone, and I hope you enjoy this final installment!_

* * *

**The Transgression Rectification**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sheldon awoke the next morning to Amy softly moaning beside him. He blinked his eyes open and immediately regretted it. The light that poured in through the opening in his curtains was far too bright, and pain zapped through his head, setting the backs of his corneas on fire. Letting out a groan of his own, he pressed the heel of his hand against an eye socket and prayed for death.

"Sheldon?" Amy's voice reached him through the haze of pain and disorientation.

"Hmm," was the only response he could muster.

"How did we get into bed last night?" The hoarseness of her voice seemed to indicate that her mouth and throat were as dry and scratchy as his own.

He licked his lips, forcing down a painful swallow. "I woke up at some point with a bad crick in my neck, and it appeared as though I was suffocating you on the couch, so I got us both up and half carried you here."

"Oh. Well...thank you. Are you in pain?"

Sheldon wanted to say something sarcastic, as his discomfort should have been more than obvious, but he refrained, realizing it was a rhetorical question on her part, and also having the mind not to be rude to his girlfriend. Instead, he nodded.

"Me too," she croaked. "That must have been some _hard_ liquor Penny gave us. I'll get us some ibuprofen."

He felt the mattress dip as she shifted her weight to rise, and then he heard the soft shuffling of her feet as she made her way to the bathroom. A moment later, she was leaning over him, nudging his hand away from his face. Reluctantly, he obeyed her silent request and accepted a small glass of water and two pills. He gulped the water down greedily and then lay back against the pillows.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She crawled back into bed beside him and snuggled up to his side. Sheldon sighed contentedly despite his headache.

"Sheldon," she asked, after a long moment of silence.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay? I mean...do you regret...you know, what happened last night?"

He forced his eyes open again at that, blinking rapidly against the light before turning his head to look at her. "No. Do you?"

His heart was pounding at the idea that he might have done something to hurt or upset her. While his memory had slowly been piecing things together from the previous evening, there were still sections here and there that remained dim. This was why he hated drinking. But on the other hand, he remembered the ease and comfort with which they had joined together, how all of his hang ups and hesitations had slipped completely away. It had been so exhilarating to simply be able to express himself and to act without planning or forethought. He had assumed from her behavior and her reactions that she had enjoyed it just as much, but now he couldn't be so certain.

Amy smiled then, and all doubt was erased. "No," she said. "I don't regret one second."

Sheldon felt his entire body relax, and a smile of his own crept its way across his features.

"You're _sure_ you're okay with...well..." There was hesitance in Amy's voice, and Sheldon wracked his brain to figure out what she could be referring to.

They had kissed in front of their friends. That was perhaps a bit embarrassing in hindsight. But really, that was nothing compared to some of the things the rest of _them_ had done in public. Besides, they had all known already that he and Amy did that now. Sheldon had still made it a point not to lock lips in front of the others, mostly because he felt that any physicality between himself and his girlfriend was a private matter—something special to be savored between the two of them instead of flaunted carelessly, thus cheapening its meaning. Of course, there was also the idea of the guys—most especially Wolowitz—making fun of him, but that was just a small component. Discreetness was also what separated them from their companions and the other masses of mindless neanderthals. He may have given into his baser urges at last, but at least he had the decency to keep it between himself and Amy. He was, after all, still a Homo Novus. He had certain obligations to uphold. Besides, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman, and there were some things best left unannounced.

He doubted she had meant the kiss though. As he tried to think of any other behavior they might have engaged in that could be considered unacceptable, an image began to form in his mind of her shapely rear as she bent over in front of him. He remembered how his hand had come down over those firm round buttocks, and the little noise she'd made. It had seemed like the funniest thing in the world at the time. But then he remembered the faces of his shocked friends, and he sobered a bit. Perhaps he shouldn't have done that. He had already smacked her across the bottom last year during Thanksgiving in front of everyone though. She hadn't seemed to mind then.

"I'm sorry for that, Amy. I should have controlled myself better..."

"So, you didn't enjoy it..." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I would be lying if I said it gave me no gratification, but it seems kind of...wrong."

She nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"I would be happy to do it all day as long as we were alone," he added quickly, sensing her discontent, "but doing so in public just seems a bit...disrespectful. I don't ever want to disrespect you, Amy."

She blinked for a moment, an expression of dawning realization washing over her face. "In front of...wait. What are you referring to?"

"Well...spanking you, of course."

Her face lit up with a grin then. "You enjoy _spanking_ me?"

Sheldon's face grew hot, but he looked her in the eyes, nonetheless, his voice unwavering. There was really no reason to hide the truth from one another any longer. "As I said...there is an element to it that is quite gratifying. And I would think you would be well aware of my affinity by now."

"Mm...maybe I just like to hear you say it. I guess I'll have to be bad more often..."

Sheldon shared her grin. "You really are quite the vixen." It occurred to him then that that hadn't been what she was referring to after all.

"Amy? What did you mean when you asked me if I had regrets?"

"Oh. Umm...well..." Her face turned the most fetching shade of pink. "I just...umm...how much do you remember about what we did last night?"

"Well..." Sheldon wracked his brain, attempting to piece it all together. "First, we were going to spend some time together here in my—_our_ room, and then enjoy our pizza, but we were rudely interrupted by Leonard, Penny and Bernadette who dragged us across the hall for some party nonsense. They _know_ I don't enjoy parties, and why they would come up with such a lame excuse to throw one last minute I'll never understand. Anyway, then they were shoving drinks into our hands, and before I knew it, the world was growing fuzzy and everything was considerably more humorous than usual. I believe you spilled wine on yourself, I tried to dab it up. Then I smacked you on the rear end, we both ended up kissing, and the next thing I know we were outside of our apartment."

"That's pretty much what I remember too. Do you recall what happened once we came back inside?"

Sheldon swallowed. He did remember. In fact, he could not stop thinking about it. "We undressed each other and you umm..." He scoured his brain for the right words, but none were forthcoming.

"Orally copulated with you?"

He stared at her for a moment, swallowing hard. He had always admired her for her straightforwardness. Even when it made things uncomfortable. "Yes. That's one way of putting it."

"And then..." she coaxed after a moment.

"And then..." He swallowed again, remembering the way the soft folds of her flesh had felt against his tongue, how her body had writhed beneath him, the force with which she had screamed his name. It seemed even in his inebriated state, his eidetic memory had not failed him this time. "I returned the favor."

"And...do you regret _that_?"

It took him three seconds to think over her question. On the one hand, he had never imagined _ever _being willing to do something like that with all of the possible germs and bacteria involved. On the other, this was _Amy_, and oh how he had loved the reaction his daring behavior and invoked.

"No."

She blinked at him again, her eyes wide with surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

And then they were both smiling.

"So you'd be willing to do it again sometime?"

Sheldon moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm thinking about doing it again right now."

"Hoo!"

* * *

"Hey, Bernie." Penny sat in bed, propped up against the headboard with her cellphone pressed to her ear. She was still nursing a hangover of her own. She had drunk _way _too much last night after she and Leonard had walked Sheldon and Amy across the hall.

"Hey, Penny," the high-pitched soprano echoed back to her from the other end of the line.

"How was your night?"

"Not as good as _Amy and Sheldon's_ apparently..."

Penny squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will away the memories. She could still envision it—Sheldon smacking Amy on the ass, the two of them laughing, the way they started mauling each other, right there in front of everyone. It was as if she'd taken a ride on that weird time travel contraption the guys had once housed in their apartment and ended up in an alternate dimension somehow. The worst had come afterwards, when shortly thereafter, a series of loud, whining pleas from Sheldon cut through the air like a knife. The group still congregated in her apartment could do nothing but sit and stare at each other in shocked silence, until at last Stuart had spoken up.

"Is that _Sheldon_?"

That had been the catalyst that began the riot of reaction that ensued. There were gasps of disbelief and crude whispers about the physicist's anatomy and questions about how in the _hell_ either of them could possibly even know what they were doing over there, let alone how things were supposed to fit together. And _that_ had begun the worrying over just whatexactly was going on behind that closed door, and which of the two would regret it more come morning. The way Sheldon had moaned her name and begged her so vehemently, Penny had been hard pressed to believe her neighbor hadn't been replaced by some kind of alien Don Juan. It was when Amy's voice had taken his place in the moaning department that everything had _really _gone nuts. Judging from the sounds she had been making, Sheldon was quite skilled at whatever it was he was doing to her. When she had screamed his name in ecstasy, Will had gotten up and quickly excused himself for home. Bernadette had grabbed Howard and tried to pull him out the door, but he wasn't having it. He had either been too busy being a perverted peeping tom or he'd been too shocked to move. Penny couldn't be certain which. It wasn't until Sheldon's big finish, that her petite friend had managed, red faced and wide eyed, to drag her husband from the apartment as he'd mumbled incoherently about Pon Farr. Stuart, Raj and Emily had left right on their heels, leaving Leonard and Penny alone to wallow over whether they should have left the Shamy by themselves and what they were going to do in the aftermath when the shit hit the fan.

"Tell me about it," Penny said into the receiver, her eyes wide with the memory.

"I mean...did you _hear_ them?! Who would have ever though Sheldon could wail like that?"

Penny could practically see Bernadette shuddering.

"Yeah...all those _sounds_. And the way he was _begging _her to do things to him. I would have never thought he had it in him!"

"Don't remind me. I spent half the night trying to banish those mental images just so I could fall asleep!"

"Bernadette...you don't think...well, that maybe we made a mistake?"

"I know what you mean. I've been worrying about that too."

"I mean, I know we wanted to loosen them both up a bit, but maybe we got too carried away with the alcohol."

"Yeah...I thought the plan was to possibly get Sheldon to second base again, not...whatever the heck it was that went on over there last night."

"I'm really worried for Amy. When they wake up this morning and realize what they did..."

"Yeah. I bet Amy will be thrilled, but Sheldon..."

"He's going to _freak_."

"Oh god...you don't think he'll _break up_ with her, do you?"

"I don't know. I mean we all know he has feelings for her, but he's just too damn stubborn to admit it. But _this_? Repressed urges or not, he's not going to be happy to learn that he lost his virginity last night...and while he was drunk, no less."

"Yeah...that's definitely not the way _anyone_ should experience their first time. Oh, I really hope Amy doesn't blame us for this. Maybe we should plan on having a girl's night tonight just in case things go horribly wrong."

"Agreed. Although she might not ever want to see us again if Sheldon dumps her."

"We really should have thought this through better."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment, both contemplating the implications of their actions and all the possible reactions their friends might have to waking up naked together.

"You know, Leonard pointed something out to me last night," Penny said at length. "The two of them are grown adults. And they've been dating for a long time. It's not like anyone forced Sheldon to do what he did. And from the sounds of it, he was _really _enjoying himself."

"So it might be okay then..."

"Yeah...it might be okay. I mean, maybe this was exactly what they needed." Penny wasn't sure this would prove to be the case, but she needed something to cling to to dissolve some of her guilt. "Sheldon was definitely into it..."

"Yeah," Bernadette agreed. "And if the sounds Amy was making are any indication, whatever he was doing over there must have been pretty mind-blowing. If _Howard_ was that skilled in the sack, I would never leave the bedroom!"

Penny couldn't help but giggle at that. "Oh, _tell _me about it. Hot damn! The way she was screaming...I'm getting jealous just thinking about it!"

Bernadette let out a long breath. "Yeah. You know, something always told me that when they finally got around to it, they'd be really good at it and really into it...like wild animals. Suppressed desires and all..."

"That's a good point. Plus, neither of them had anything else to go by, so the fact that it was both of their first times probably made it all the better. Damn...now I'm _extra _jealous."

Bernadette laughed. "So...what should we do?"

"Well...Leonard went out for a coffee run to try to help me nurse this hangover. I'm thinking once I'm up to it, we'll go over there and check up on them."

"Ooh...good luck! I hope it doesn't get too ugly over there! You'll have to call me or text me and let me know how it goes!"

"Definitely. I just hope they'll both forgive us for getting them sloshed. Oh, I think Leonard's back. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!'

Penny smiled up at her fiance when he entered the room, holding a carrying tray with two cups of coffee in it. He set it on the nightstand and handed her one. She took a sip, savoring the hot, rich aroma. It was like liquid magic. It was probably psychosomatic—or whatever that big word was that Sheldon liked to use—but she could already feel it working, helping her to wake up from her groggy state and easing the pain in her head.

"Leonard, I still think we may have made a mistake last night."

"Why are you looking at me? It was _your_ idea."

"True, but you didn't seem to have any objections. In fact, I believe it was you who pointed out that they're two grown adults, capable of making their own decisions."

"I did. And they are. Which is one reason I said we should stay out of it from the _get-go_."

"Well...you were right. It's just...Amy had been waiting for _so _long, and I wanted to help her, you know? I've been feeling so bad about how I hurt her before when he left, and I just wanted to find a way to make it up to her, even if she never realized I was behind it. I only wanted to help him relax around her. I didn't realize things would escalate so quickly, and now he probably hates her and she'll hate me, and everything is a big mess!"

Before she could stop herself, Penny broke down in hysterics. She felt Leonard remove the cup from her hand, and then his arms were around her, hugging her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as she attempted to get a hold of herself. She pulled away from him a bit to wipe at her eyes and looked him in the face.

"What are we going to do?"

"Finish your coffee," he told her gently. "Then get dressed and we'll go over there and see how they're doing. They were pretty wasted last night; they might not even realize anything yet. I would guess they're probably both still asleep."

She wiped at her eyes again and nodded. "I just really hope I didn't screw everything up. I really do want them to be happy."

"I know." Leonard took her hand and tried to smile reassuringly. "I do too."

* * *

They had been lying in bed for twenty minutes, and Sheldon was feeling much better. He was on his side now, facing her, his head propped up in one hand as the fingers of the other traced a lazy path over her cleavage. She smiled up at him, her hair fanned out over the pillow, sighing softly at his touch. She had managed to find her glasses somehow and they were now perched on her face.

"Amy...I know I have never been a very good boyfriend."

"Sheldon—"

"Just listen. I haven't been very attentive over the years, or even always very gentlemanly. But I want that to change. I'm still learning, but I _am _trying. You make me want to try...because you're important to me."

She smiled up at him, her eyes glistening as though tears were threatening. He hoped he hadn't said something to upset her.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that. Admittedly, there have been times when I've wondered how you really felt or why you were with me at all. But I stayed because I believed in you—in _us_—and I knew that you were the only man I would ever truly love. You're everything to me, Sheldon. You're the only person I've ever been willing to open myself up to the way I have...the only one I've ever been willing to trust. There have been times when I've wondered if placing my faith in you had been a sound decision, especially when you left, but you have more than proven that I made the right choice."

"Good," he murmured. "And Amy? I don't want you to ever doubt that again."

She nodded and craned her neck up to kiss him on the cheek.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Will you stay with me?"

Her brow furrowed fetchingly and she gazed up at him with a question in her eyes. "Sheldon...I already told you I would. You've moved my stuff in here and everything—"

"That's not what I mean." He paused then, trying to think of the right words to express himself. He had never been very good at that. "Tell me we'll rule the world together someday."

One corner of her mouth curled up into a wry smile. "Of _course _we will. It's in the Agreement, after all."

"Right, but...I want us to do that because we _want _to, not just because it's written into a contract."

At this, she rolled onto her side to face him, and mimicked his posture, cradling her head in her hand. "Sheldon...what are you saying?"

"I...Amy, I know I don't say things like this enough, and that's one thing that will probably never really change, but...I want you in my life. Indefinitely. And I want you to stay because you want to."

"Sheldon..." Amy's voice quivered a bit when she spoke. "Are you saying...you want to marry me?"

"What we have now, with the Relationship Agreement, our current living situation, and the level of intimacy we now share, makes it almost feel like we're there already. This was why I wanted to wait to move in together—I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment before, and I wanted to be certain neither of us made a mistake. Amy, for so long, I was happiest when I was by myself. But then I met you, and slowly that began to change. My trip away has made me realize that for better or worse, you're a part of my life now. I need you. You fill a void I didn't even know existed. In all honesty, the Agreement is enough of a legal document for me. It spells out our obligations and commitment to one another better than any government derived form could ever hope to. But, I suppose that maybe someday...I would not object to the possibility of a ceremony as well. What I really want is just for both of us to know that..._this_—" He gestured between them "—is our one constant, and that it will never change."

Amy's smile could have lit up the room, and her eyes shone with so much love, he could hardly handle the weight of her gaze. "I promise I'll be here, no matter what. I'm in it for the long haul, Sheldon."

He smiled back at her, his worry and doubt quickly fading. "I promise too, Amy. Always."

He pulled her to him then and kissed her, deep and long, his tongue caressing over hers in a slow, deliberate embrace. He dragged his fingertips feather-light across the skin of her ribs and up over her neck to cradle her jaw, and she slid her arm around his waist, clenching at his back.

Sheldon rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her, his erection rubbing deliciously against her hip as he continued to kiss her. Amy moaned softly, reaching around to grip his backside. Sheldon didn't think he would ever tire of that. It seemed she admired his rear end as much as he admired hers. Of course, there were other parts of her body that he also cherished, and he was going to show her just how much. With that in mind, he began to trail his lips over the flesh of her throat, pausing where it met with her shoulder to tease it with his tongue. One hand came up to cup her breast, and then he was rolling the tender bud of flesh between his fingers, delighting in the soft moans she was making and the way her body arched into his touch. He would never, ever tire of the feeling of her body beneath his hands, that look of pleasure on her face, the reactions that only his attentive ministrations invoked.

Amy tightened her grip on his ass and then ran her fingers up his back, scratching lightly with her nails. The muscles beneath his skin clenched and spasmed with her movements. He lowered his face to plant soft kisses against the flesh of her bosom, trailing a path with his lips around the circular contour of an areola before at last capturing the pert bud between his lips. Amy gasped as he nibbled on it gently, flicking his tongue over it and causing it to harden even further.

Then he was kissing her again, softly, gently. He pressed his lips to hers, then pulled away, only to recapture them once again, each time with more fervor, his hands still working at her nipples, teasing them. At long last, he began to map a path down her body, sliding his fingers over her belly and down between her thighs. They delved into the soft folds, locating the nub of nerve endings that caused her so much pleasure. He pressed his lips firmer against hers as she gasped into his mouth, and she tipped her head back, moaning. She gripped his arms almost painfully as he continued to tease her, before sliding them up to thread through his hair.

When at last he pulled away, he gazed into her eyes, pleased to see the joy that glimmered there. He could read this expression now, loud and clear, and he never wanted to see those irises dim with sadness or regret ever again. With renewed determination, he pulled away from her to plant kisses over her collarbone and sternum, ending once again at a peaked bud and teasing it gently with his tongue. Amy's breathing grew ragged as he flicked and sucked and kissed, and then moved to repeat his motions on the other side. The fingers she had in his hair clenched tighter, massaging his scalp as at last he moved lower, dragging his lips and tongue over the outline of her ribs and flicking at her navel. When at last he reached his goal and began to plant gentle kisses over hot wet flesh, her hips jerked off the mattress and she tossed her head back with a loud hiss. Her fingers flexed through his hair painfully, but all he could do was grin internally, savoring the fact that what he remembered from last night had not been an alcohol induced hallucination.

"Oh god, Sheldon...yes. _Please_, yes. Ohhh..."

He shut his eyes then and let instinct take control, as he'd done the night before. Holding her open with his fingers, he flicked his tongue over the nub of nerves, and then sealed his mouth over it, gently sucking. Amy let out a muffled scream, and he glanced up at her to find her biting her lips, trying to be as quiet as possible. He smiled, then attacked her with renewed fervor, licking and sucking until her hips were arched completely off the bed, her chest heaving and her moans and gasps filling the air around them.

"_Sheldon!_" She was panting now, and he could tell she was close.

With reluctance, he pulled away, kissing his way up her body as he leaned over her to gaze into her face.

She breathed his name again as she forced her eyes open to stare up at him, lust darkening her irises until they were nearly black.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered. And then he pushed inside of her.

Amy bit her lip, her eyes falling shut again as he began to move. "I love you too," she gasped. "_So_ much."

Sheldon was ready. His girlfriend's impassioned cries had nearly been enough to unravel him, and as he felt her tight walls clenching him with each thrust, he knew he wouldn't last long. Determined to hold out until her need was satiated, he angled his hips, his pelvis rubbing deliciously against her clit again and again as he plunged into her, slowly and deliberately. Amy's fingers were curled around the sheets, her body convulsing with each jut of his hips. And then she let out a euphoric cry, and Sheldon lifted his head to watch her as she came undone. The indescribably amazing sight before him brought about his own downfall, and he let out a cry of his own as his body spasmed and pulsed in sweet ecstasy.

* * *

Leonard and Penny stood in front of 4A, staring at one another. They had knocked ten times already and no one had answered. Worried that maybe their friends had been injured or had been overcome with alcohol poisoning, Leonard decided there was only one thing to do. He tried the handle and was surprised when it turned easily.

He opened the door slowly, not wishing to walk in on anything that might scar him for life, nor wanting to intrude on their privacy. Penny followed at his heels as he carefully stepped over the threshold and into a world of madness. Luckily, neither Sheldon nor Amy were anywhere to be seen, but the same could not be said for their clothing. Garments were strewn all over the apartment. What he could only determine had once been Amy's blouse lay near the door, buttons littered everywhere. Sheldon's pants and underwear were near the back of the couch, his shoes not far away. Amy's cardigan was draped over the lampshade. Her skirt and panties were hanging off the corner of the television, and her bra was on the floor next to the coffee table. The neatest part of the entire mess were Sheldon's shirts, which had been removed as a single entity and were wadded up on the back of the couch.

"Holy crap on a cracker," Penny gasped beside him. He couldn't agree more.

He glanced around again, straining his ears in the silence. He considered calling out to them to make sure they were okay, but with this clear evidence strewn all over the living area, he didn't want to embarrass them.

"So what do we do," Penny whispered.

"I don't know. I'm worried about them."

"Me too. What if they broke up, Leonard?"

"If that's the case, this apartment is about to become a petting zoo." He envisioned the place strewn with cats—and perhaps other animals as well—like the last time his ex-roommate and the neurobiologist had parted ways.

"Be serious," she hissed.

"Well, look...it's obvious they haven't gotten up yet. There's no way Sheldon would leave this mess."

"We probably shouldn't be standing here when they _do _wake up."

"Agreed. We should probably just go. We can check on them again later."

Penny nodded and the two of them turned to leave. That was when they heard it.

"Amy _pleeeaasse_..."

The two of them froze in their tracks and stared at each other wide eyed.

"I know I've said it before, Sheldon, but you're insatiable."

_Oh my god_, Penny mouthed, her eyes wide.

"I can't help it." Sheldon's voice flitted toward them again. "It's not _my_ fault you're so alluring."

"Sheldon..." Amy's voice sounded...pleased? Flirty? "You're far too good at this for your own good, you know that?"

_Holy crap_, Penny mouthed again.

"But we really should shower and have some breakfast," Amy went on.

"But Amy...it's Sunday. We don't have a schedule to keep. And you said we could lay in bed all day if we wanted."

"We can, Sheldon. I just need a little break. You have to give the skin some time to grow back, you know," she teased, "I don't think it can take much more."

Her voice was growing louder, and Leonard realized she was walking toward the living room. In a panic, he grabbed Penny by the arm and yanked her toward the door. But before they could make their exit, Amy appeared before them, thankfully wearing her robe. She stared at them through wide eyes, her gaze darting over the chaotic scene of strewn clothing.

"Oh...umm...hello."

"Hi, uh...we were just leaving," Leonard said dumbly.

"Sheldon!" Amy's voice came out as nearly a screech. "We have company!"

"No, really," Penny tried as they inched their way toward the door. "You don't have to get Sheldon, we—"

"What are _you _doing here?"

It was too late. The lanky physicist was already standing before them, clad in his own robe. Leonard took note that his feet were bare, as were his chest and legs, indicating that he wasn't clad in his pajamas as per usual.

"We were just um...we were worried about you, that's all," Penny stammered.

"Yeah," Leonard added. "You two were pretty wasted last night, and when we came over to check on you, you didn't answer the door. So we just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"We're fine," Sheldon said. And then his sight fell on the mess and he shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable.

"So...no regrets after all that alcohol?" Leonard knew that Penny was trying to breach the subject delicately.

Amy smiled a knowing smile, and she and Sheldon exchanged glances. "No regrets."

"All right then. We'll just be going," Leonard announced. They made it to the doorway before he turned around and shot his ex-roommate a wry grin and a thumbs up. "By the way, way to go, buddy. Just next time, you might want to keep it down a little."

Sheldon averted his gaze and flashed a quick look back toward his bedroom. "That reminds me," he announced suddenly. "One moment."

Leonard and Penny stood there awkwardly, smiling at Amy and then glancing away again. A heaviness hung in the air between them all as they waited for Sheldon. When he returned at last, he held out a pair of noise canceling headphones to Leonard.

Here," he said. "I think you're going to need these now more than I do."

Leonard stared down at the object he now gripped in his hands. And then he was being guided back across the hall by Penny. It wasn't until he sank down onto the couch that the meaning behind the gift truly hit him.

"Holy crap," he breathed.

Sheldon had finally embraced his humanity, and from the sounds of it, he planned to thoroughly enjoy his new discovery.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut, Sheldon and Amy went about gathering up all of their discarded clothing. They had gotten about half way through their task before they both burst out laughing.

"Sheldon, that was brilliant," Amy giggled.

"Thank you. I do have my moments."

"I don't think any of them will bother us about coitus again."

"Agreed. But speaking of coitus..."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, leaning in so his face was hovering inches from her own.

"Like I said," she smiled. "Insatiable." And then she rose to her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Maybe this time you can put on the Superman costume...?"

Sheldon grabbed her hand, much more than eager to oblige. "Anything you say, Miss Lane." And then he scooped her up, and carried a screaming, giggling Amy toward the bedroom.

_**~Fini~**_


End file.
